


Lawless

by dreamingofsiha



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, This work is non-con free, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 72,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofsiha/pseuds/dreamingofsiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Shepard; the Hero of the Blitz <i>and</i> the Butcher of Torfan. Left with nothing after being dishonourably discharged from the Alliance, and given everything by Aria T'Loak when she drifted into Omega. Slightly unhinged and totally uncontrollable, the ex Alliance soldier takes merc contracts when she feels like it and runs a booming fight club on her off days. There are hundreds of batarians with grudges to fight, and she is determined to fight them all.</p><p>Garrus Vakarian; sick of his life and sick of the restrictions and always being told no at C-Sec, leaves in pursuit of Doctor Saleon. His search takes him to Omega, where he realises that the station is in dire need of help. He builds a vigilante squad to help wipe out crime, but in the end, it is <i>he</i> who needs help. </p><p>An AU where Shepard's back story happened, but the reapers never did. </p><p>Eventual smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Garrus I

His fingers thrummed a steady rhythm against his thigh as he stared out of the shuttle's viewing window. He had been certain that he'd make the right choice when he'd threw in his C-Sec badge and walked out of the disciplinary office, but the closer he got to Omega, the more he began to doubt himself. The view of the menacing red glow of the approaching station did nothing to quell his uncertainty. Could he really be chasing a ghost? No, he decided. He had to at least _try_ to find Saleon. His victims deserved that, at the very least, and if C-Sec wouldn't help him? Well, he could work without them anyway. It was better this way, too; the only authority he'd need to answer to was his own.

“We are almost at our destination. Please gather your luggage and personal belongings now to make for a swift and efficient exit. Naxus Shuttles will not be held responsible for any personal effects left behind. Please enjoy your stay at your destination.” Murmuring broke out among the other passengers as they began packing up and gathering their belongings at the shuttle's automated announcement. Garrus stayed seated with his elbow on the window ledge and his cheek resting against his palm. He hadn't unpacked anything, nor was there anything of interest in his pack. He'd travelled extremely light.

“Current warnings for Omega: outbreak of unknown virus. Please take care around the designated quarantine areas. Intruders into these areas will be shot without discrimination,” a different, more sentient, yet still decidedly female voice announced. He let out a snort. Just his luck. Why couldn't he _ever_ go anywhere nice?

\----------

Omega smelt and looked exactly how he had remembered it from a decade prior. He cringed as he passed Afterlife; thoughts of his older turian friends shouting and cheering as he received a lap dance from a particularly curvaceous asari after receiving his markings made him break into a half run as he moved towards the markets. He stopped just inside of the entrance to bring up his omni tool. He flicked through his apps until he got to his map book, and brought up the co-ordinates to his temporary apartment to double check where he needed to go. A batarian yelling further ahead made him glance up in irritation. He only needed to listen to the alien's shouts to realise that he was spouting complete and utter bullshit. Garrus looked back down to his omni tool, and set back onto his path. He noticed the quarantined area being guarded by two heavily armed turians to his right, and he marked that location down in his mind for future reference.

\----------

To say the apartment was small was an understatement. Sure, he'd seen the pictures on the extra-net site, but... _damn_. It definitely wasn't made for an almost seven foot tall turian. He bent at the knees in order to get through the front door without receiving a concussion, and awkwardly shuffled over to the small desk area. He glanced around, pleased that at least it was clean (which could be counted as a miracle). He slid down onto the stool that was placed in front of it, and dropped his bag onto the floor. He slumped over the desk, and closed his eyes. He was tired. Exhausted. He couldn't ever remember feeling this depleted of energy.

 _“Fine, go! Leave like you always do! It's like having a ghost here when you're around, anyway!”_ His sister's snarling expression flashed inside his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut even tighter to will it away. The disappointment in his father's face had been equally vicious in it's own way, but the expression on his mother's face was what held his heart in a painful grip.

 _“You're... you're leaving? Who is going with you? You're still so young, Garrus. You've only just received your markings. Why don't you ask your cousin if he-”_ His mother had said softly as she extended her hand out to brush her fingertips against a bold blue line that had long since been fresh. Against his better judgement (because he'd let anger rule him for so long that sometimes he forgot how to not be angry), he'd flinched away from her touch, and her hand had shot back to her lap as if he had hurt her. Well, he had, he supposed. At least she referred to him as the right person, that time. He keened at the thought. Would she remember his departure? Or would it drift around in her mind until her sick brain took it apart and made her forget it completely? He hoped that it would.

\----------

He woke from his nap feeling marginally better, and took to the markets to browse the various wares. He stilled outside of Harrot's Emporium when a conversation caught his attention.

“Mordin Solus? What kind of a name is that?” A batarian rasped from behind him.

“Don't be mean, he's a salarian. You know they've all got odd names like that.” Garrus tilted his head slightly to catch the asari in his peripheral vision.

“Whatever. They've still got it locked down?”

“Yeah. They're not letting anyone in or out.”

“Shit. It's gonna be a bloodbath in there,” the asari hummed in agreement.

“Does anyone know if Aria's gonna do anything about it?” The batarian questioned.

“Dunno. Probably not.” The two aliens snorted.

“Come on. I'm hungry. What do you want for dinner?” Garrus let the couple's voices fade from his attention as he moved his focus back to the terminal in front of him.

“Friendly greeting. Hello. Do you need help with anything, turian?” The large elcor from behind the comically small counter boomed.

“No, thank you. Just browsing,” Garrus responded.

“Slightly disappointed. Understood,” the elcor droned. Garrus pretended to browse through the terminal's catalogue for another minute before leaving.

His lead to Saleon was in the quarantine zone. His omni tool told him that the guarded entrance he'd passed earlier was the only entrance he was going to be able to access without a whole lot of tech work, or a tremendous amount of fire-power. He resolved to formulate a plan when he'd eaten something; he hadn't eaten for almost twenty four hours, and he was starving. Just as he was about to round a corner, he heard distressed shouting. His hand instantly moved to the small pistol at his side as he glanced around the corner. Further down, there was a small cluster of people blocking the hall back to his apartment complex.

“I... I don't have anything of value on me! I've only got enough credits on my chit to get dinner for my husband and I! _Please!_ ” An asari cried.

“Fine. Give it to us, and we'll leave,” a vorcha screeched. A male batarian and female human stood on either side of the terrifying alien.

“Please, no. It's all we can afford, we-” The asari yelped as the human female stepped forward and shoved her back into the metal wall behind her.

“Bitch, we don't give a _fuck_. Give us all that you've got. I don't care if you've got ten or ten million credits on your chit. Hand it the fuck over,” the human sneered as she hovered over the cowering asari. Garrus rounded the corner silently as he moved closer to the group of criminals. His closer position enabled him to see the protective barrier that shimmered around the three assailants. _Ah_. Garrus had been wondering why the asari hadn't used her biotics.

“Please!” The asari pleaded again as the human woman shot her hand out to grip the asari's throat. The asari kicked wildly as the stronger woman lifted her a few inches from the ground. The batarian chuckled as the asari gasped and clawed at the tattooed hand around her throat.

“ _Hey!_ ” Garrus shouted. The human relinquished her grip, and the asari fell to the ground and choked as she placed her own hands around her throat in an attempt to soothe her skin from the assault.

“Who the fuck are you?” The batarian asked as he flipped a switch-blade out from his side. The vorcha raised a pistol at the sight of the interrupting turian.

“Leave her alone,” Garrus commanded. The human raised a thin, painted eyebrow and laughed.

“Yeah? Why don't you come over here, and we'll see what you've got too?” She snarled. The batarian and vorcha exchanged a glance, then a nod. Before the vorcha could fire, Garrus pulled his own trigger. The vorcha crumpled to the floor; screaming as blood poured from his leg. He moved his aim towards the human woman, whose eyes widened in surprise. Barrier piercing ammo. A ridiculous amount of credits per round, but they'd come in handy many times before, and they were his personal favourite round of choice, and he'd made sure he was stocked for Omega.

“Leave, or the next one goes in your head,” Garrus said evenly as he raised the gun to the human woman's head. She raised her hand slightly; seemingly considering her options, before frowning.

“Pick him up!” She ordered the batarian, who scurried over to the whining vorcha and hauled it up.

“Shoot us in the back, and you'll pay for it,” the human said over her shoulder as she followed her accomplices into an emergency exit door to their right. As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, Garrus moved over to the asari.

“Are you alright?” He asked whilst holstering his gun back at his side. The asari nodded quickly as she looked up at him with watery eyes.

“Thank... thank you. I can usually hold my own, but there's been so many illegal barrier chips being circulated. I didn't think I'd run into anyone that had one. I didn't... I didn't think I'd run into anyone out here,” She replied shakily. Garrus frowned. He'd heard rumours of the barrier chips back in C-Sec, but had never personally come across one. It didn't surprise him that the first time he did was on Omega.

“Is there anything you need? Do you need help getting to a clinic or something?” Garrus asked as his eyes darted around the area just in case any more criminals decided that they'd like to test his patience too. The asari shook her head.

“No, no, I'm fine, honestly. Throat's a little sore, but I think it's just bruised.” Garrus nodded in approval, and turned to leave. He was stopped by a soft hand clasping around his forearm.

“Please, come and have dinner with my husband and I. It's the least I can do.” She smiled up at him with perfectly white teeth. Even though Garrus didn't really have a thing for asari, he couldn't help but feel slightly dazzled at her enthusiastic grin.

“Uh, I... sure, why not,” Garrus conceded with a shrug. There was no way he was getting to the Mordin salarian any time soon, and making a friend or two on the hostile rock couldn't hurt. Could it?

\----------

He'd insisted on paying for the food. He wasn't exactly bursting at the seams with credits, but he was pretty sure he was doing better in the financial apartment than the asari (Nahla, she'd introduced herself as).  
His assumption was proven correct when he saw her apartment. It was half the size of his. He frowned. He wished he could do more for these people (he'd tried to upgrade their meal sizes so they could at least have leftovers for the following day, but Nahla was adamant that he didn't need to do that).

“Daniel?” Nahla called as they made the short walk through the small kitchen.

“I'll be out in a sec!” Daniel called back.

“We've got a guest, honey!” Nahla replied as she took the bag of takeaway food from Garrus and began setting the containers out on top of the island counter. Garrus noted the lack of dining chairs.

“Here's yours. Take a seat on the sofa.” Nahla said with a friendly smile as she passed him his container.

“Thanks,” Garrus said as he turned to shuffle around the counter to the modular sofa. A small bed was just barely hidden behind a fold out privacy screen behind the lounge suite.

“Daniel! Baby, The food's going to go cold!” Nahla yelled as she made her way over to the lounge with her own bowl of food.

“Yeah, I'm here!” Daniel said as he exited what Garrus assumed was the bathroom. His eyes fell on the strange turian sitting on his sofa next to his wife, and his eyebrows raised in surprise. Garrus tried not to show his surprise at the extensive burn scars across the left side of the man's face.

“Daniel, this is Garrus,” Nahla introduced through a mouthful of food.

“Er, hello?” Daniel replied. Garrus stood and awkwardly held out his hand, as the other one held his container against his side. The human stepped forward and shook Garrus' extended hand firmly.

“Hello. Garrus Vakarian,” Garrus said, equally as awkward in his introduction as the other male.

“Daniel Butler.”

Their hands dropped away from each other, and Daniel glanced at Nahla for an explanation.

“I... I almost got mugged-”

“What?!” Daniel said, concern creasing his face as he looked wildly from Nahla to Garrus.

“Let me finish! Everything worked out fine. They had one of those barrier chips. I couldn't use my biotics. Then Garrus shot one of-”

“You _shot_ one of them?” Daniel interrupted. Garrus wasn't sure if the human was pleased or disgusted. All the time he had spent reigning in unruly humans on the Citadel still hadn't been enough to help him read their faces. They just had so many damn _muscles_ that moved on them.

“... Yes?” Garrus replied slowly. Daniel's open mouth turned into a wide grin as he took another step towards Garrus.


	2. Shepard I

Aria rolled her eyes as another punch hit Shepard's jaw. It cracked under the batarian's fist, but the redhead kept the maniacal grin plastered across her bruised face. In the five years that the asari had known the human woman that was both the Hero of the Blitz and the Butcher of Torfan, she had never quite been able to understand her. Aria would have considered her a threat, if Shepard didn't have a habit of voicing every single thing she was thinking. No, Aria decided years ago that Shepard was better suited to a position by her side. It had nothing to do with the fact that she got a kick of having the Butcher of Torfan around. Not at all.

“Fucking _hit_ him, Shepard!” A hoarse voiced asari screamed from a few rows in front of Aria. Shepard always seemed to amass a crowd of admiring asari wherever she went. Aria rolled her eyes again at the thought. The crowd roared with an equal mix of boos and cheers when Shepard darted out of the way of a knife wielding batarian's lunge toward her. The petite human laughed maniacally as she darted away from a second batarian. A third limped around the outside of the ring; watching and waiting for his chance to get to Shepard. Good luck with that, buddy, Aria thought as she frowned at the odd angle the batarian's left leg was set at. The batarians were good, but Shepard was better. She was _always_ better. The human might've been out of the Alliance for a long time, but she still had it.

“How much longer is she going to go for?” Aria mumbled to the batarian beside her. She'd been sitting for almost an hour now. She never usually stayed so long to watch the fights, but she needed to speak to Shepard as soon as possible. The situation in the quarantine zone was getting dire.

“Uhhh... she usually goes for at least four rounds,” Bray hesitantly replied.

“ _Four?!_ ” Aria repeated. Bray nodded.

“How many is this now?”

“Two.”

“Oh, for fuck's sake. I've got things to do. Tell her to come and see me when she's done being a boxing bag for the batarians,” Aria said as she rose from her chair. Bray snorted, and Aria frowned down at him.

“Well, considering who she is, I don't think she's ever gonna be done,” Bray elaborated. Aria folded her arms and opened her mouth to speak. She closed it again when the crowd erupted into noise again.

“Why don't you go down there and roll around with our Butcher? I'm sure some new batarian meat would be a nice change from the usual assholes she's always throwing down with.” Bray shook his head at Aria's suggestion.

“I'm not ashamed to admit she'd kick my ass. Besides, I've got nothing against her,” Bray said as he shrugged and relaxed back into his chair. Aria cast a quick glance back to the ring below just in time to see Shepard floor one batarian with her fist and the other with the elbow of her opposite arm.

Aria waited until she was alone for the grin to pull at the sides of her mouth.

\----------

Aria didn't glance up when she heard Shepard saunter into their shared apartment.

“How was your little fight club?” The asari asked as she scrolled through her expenses data-pad. It had been almost three months since Shepard had decided to add an underground fight club to her long list of business endeavours. Like everything Shepard wanted to do, Aria allowed it. They could give each other shit all day long, but at the end of the day, they both respected and trusted each other, no matter how suspicious either of their ventures sounded.

Aria looked up when Shepard rounded the sofa to stand in front of her.

“The first rule of fight club is, we don't talk about fight club,” Shepard dead-panned. Aria rolled her eyes. Shepard said that every time Aria asked, and Aria suspected that there was a human culture reference in there somewhere, but Aria didn't really care enough to look it up on the extra-net.

“I don't know why I keep asking,” Aria said. Shepard grinned, then winced as her scabbed over cracked lip split open again.

“You look like shit. Go put some medi-gel on that,” Aria said as she leant forward to place the data-pad on the coffee table.

“On what?” Shepard asked as pressed a finger against her lip, then brought it in front of her face to inspect it.

“Your entire face,” Aria replied with an oval shaped wave of her hand. Shepard casually flipped her off before wandering off to her own bathroom.

“Come back out when you're done. I need to speak to you about something,” Aria called after her.

\----------

“I'm certain that if there's any chance of making this clusterfuck go away, he'd be the one to do it,” Aria divulged some more information about Mordin and the area's secret access points as she watched Shepard scroll through the corresponding floor plans on the data-pad in her hands. She flicked past the security camera vision of the mercs in the quarantine area, which didn't surprise Aria in the least. It didn't worry her either; Shepard always got results, so who was she to question her methods?

“Right. Sounds easy enough. Take out the mercs. Find the salarian. All hail Aria, our fearless leader. I'll get Bray to-”

“No. You're going to have to take humans or vorcha with you for this one. The plague is affecting every other species.” Shepard quirked an eyebrow as she looked up from the data-pad.

“Sounds lovely.”

“I've put together a list of people I recommend. You can either go with it or choose your own. I don't care either way, but it needs to be done soon, Shepard.” 

Aria frowned as Shepard's eyes got that far away glazed over look that she got when she was thinking about doing something particularly violent.

“No. _No_ , Shepard. Do _not_ take that fucker Massani. I can't deal with any more property damage this week,” Aria said firmly. Shepard put a hand over her heart in mock offence.

“I'm offended! How dare you assume that I'm going to-” Aria raised her hand.

“Yeah, yeah. You're a shitty liar, Shepard. Take him, but so help me, if I need to pay for one more-” Shepard shot up to her feet from the sofa immediately.

“Understood, ma'am!” She said as she saluted the asari. Aria glared. She hated when Shepard did that. It made her feel old.

Aria could just imagine the grin on Shepard's face as she ran to their personal armoury.

\----------

“I got asked if we were fucking again today,” Shepard casually announced as Aria double checked her armour's clasps. The N7 logo had almost completely scratched off, and numerous parts had been replaced since Shepard left the Alliance, but she refused to part with the metallic piece of crap.

“By who?” Aria asked as she adjusted some shoulder plating that didn't seem to be sitting right.

“No one important,” Shepard replied with a sly grin. Aria bashed the plating down with her palm, and Shepard made an affronted yelp.

“This suit's a piece of shit. Just buy another one, Shepard,” Aria sighed as she took a step back.

“It's got character!” Shepard said with some strange mock human accent as she folded her arms underneath her breast plate. They glared at each other for a moment before Aria turned to make her way to the bathroom to wash her hands. Shepard's armour was always so damn _greasy_ for some reason.

“What did you say?” Aria asked over her shoulder as Shepard followed her.

“I said hell yeah we're fucking, and tell all your friends. Oh, I told them you're a screamer, too.” Aria stopped and Shepard bumped into her back.

“You're an absolute idiot,” Aria said before resuming her walk back to the bathroom. She heard Shepard cackle all the way back into the armoury on the level below. Aria supposed that it was reasonable that people thought that the two of them were sleeping together. Allowances had been made for Shepard that ruffled more than a few feathers throughout the station, and they appeared together in public more often than not. Still, the general public of Omega couldn't have it more wrong. Aria hadn't been open to anything serious for many years, and Shepard was... well, she was _Shepard_. Aria wouldn't go there even if she lived for another thousand years. She didn't think she could handle Shepard's warped sense of humour for the rest of the years that she had left, anyway. Shepard's need to constantly make puns made her absolutely fucking furious, and if it were anyone other than the person who saved her life making them, she would've put a bullet between their eyes by now.


	3. Garrus II

“Every afternoon?” Garrus asked as he peered into the scope of Butler's rifle. He'd only known the human since the previous day, but they got along so well that it was like spending time with an old friend. Not to mention that Butler also had the same tendencies for vigilantism that Garrus was more than happy to indulge, hence their current position on the roof of an abandoned warehouse in the Yazara district.

“Yeah. Every afternoon, same time. Red sand, and heroin from Earth. There's usually anywhere between two to eight packages handed over.” Garrus watched as a human hauled a giant bag from his shoulder onto the ground in front of the batarian. The batarian knelt down, and undid the black canvas bag's zipper a few centimetres. He nodded to the human and turian behind him before zipping the bag back up.

“Same people doing the drops?” Garrus asked as the turian stepped forward from behind the batarian and brought up his omni tool. The human drug peddler brought up his own to receive his payment.

“No, it varies. I've seen that guy twice in the last week. There's a human female, and an asari commando that do the drop offs too," Butler replied. As he spoke, the human and the turian shut off their omni tools, and the human and batarian shook hands before going their separate ways.

“Have you managed to get any names?” Garrus asked as he looked to his left to Butler.

“Not yet. I tried planting an audio bug down there near the trash can-” Butler tilted his head towards the bin beside where the criminals had just met, “- but I couldn't get it to work properly. I'm, uh... I'm not so great with tech,” Butler admitted.

“I can help you with that,” Garrus said as he rose from his laying position and rocked back onto his haunches. Butler did the same.

“That'd be great. Thanks!” Butler clapped him on the shoulder, and Garrus dipped his head in acknowledgement. They both turned their head back to the street below when laughter floated up to their rooftop vantage point.

“Get down!” Garrus hissed, and the two men dove forward onto their stomachs again.

“More drug peddlers?” Garrus whispered. Butler shook his head.

“No, I've only ever seen that first lot. Not many people come to this district since the murders last week,” Garrus sighed. That would explain why it was so quiet in the middle of the station's day cycle.

“Here, take a look,” Butler said as he nodded towards the still set up sniper rifle. Garrus crawled forward slightly and brought his eye up to the scope.

“What's going on?” Butler asked after a few moments.

“Hang on,” Garrus said as he continued watching. An asari dressed in commando gear pushed a female human up against the warehouse's closed roller door, then seductively sidled up to her. Garrus' eye widened at the unexpected scene he was witnessing.

“Can you see anything?” Butler asked impatiently after a few more seconds.

“Uhhhh...” Garrus said as the two women embraced and began to kiss passionately.

“There's definitely... _something_ going on, but I don't think it's anything to worry about,” Garrus said as he gently pushed the rifle and it's stand towards Butler. He gave Garrus a look of confusion before lowering his eye to the scope. He jerked back a few seconds later.

“Oh!” He said as he clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from snickering.

“Come on, let's get out of here. We'll work on the bug and come back tomorrow morning to plant it.”

“Good plan,” Butler replied; his unscarred cheek slightly redder than usual. They worked together to quickly and quietly pack up their gear. Garrus had just finished dismantling his Black Widow when a sickening, gurgling noise that sounded half moan and half shout of pain came from below. The two men clambered back to the edge of the rooftop. The asari was rising from the ground, where the human woman now lay wide eyed and motionless.

“Hey!” Butler called out; his shout echoing throughout the otherwise quiet district. The asari's head snapped up to their location, and Garrus froze in shock. The asari's eyes were completely black. She snarled at them, before turning and darting away in the direction that her and the human came from.

“Shit!” Butler said as he turned and ran for the building's roof access door. Garrus hauled both of their packs over his shoulder and followed. They made their way down the numerous flights of stairs in what felt like two seconds, then ran across the street to the lifeless body. Butler dropped to his knees beside her, and placed his hand on her neck.

“There's no pulse!” Butler said before leaning down to give the woman CPR. Garrus dropped his pack by his feet and knelt on the opposite side to Butler. He scanned the woman's body with his eyes, and frowned in confusion when he didn't see a single spot of blood. No injuries. No plague, either; humans couldn't contract it. He looked at the woman's face; eyes open, eyeballs bloodshot and glassy, mouth twisted into an 'o' of pleasure. Garrus felt a shiver run down his spine when he realised what had caused the woman's death.

“We've gotta get her to a med-bay!” Butler said as he placed both of his hands over the woman's chest and pumped in a desperate attempt to get her breathing again. Garrus reached across the woman to place a hand on his shoulder. Daniel looked up; his eyes desperate and sweat beading across his hairline from his resuscitation effort.

“Stop,” Garrus said softly.

“What? But she's-” Garrus shook his head.

“You're not going to be able to revive her. No one is. She's gone,” Garrus sighed as he swiped a palm across his forehead in exasperation. Daniel stared at him for a moment; his hands still frozen on the woman's chest.

“What are you saying?” Daniel questioned.

“Has Nahla ever told you about ardat-yakshis?”

\----------

Nahla paled when Garrus and Butler returned and told her of the ardat yakshi.

“An ardat yakshi? Here? I can't even remember the last time I heard of one wreaking havoc...” The asari trailed off as she frowned and sifted through just over a century of memories.

“Either way, she saw us, and hopefully she won't be so confident any more,” Butler supplied. Nahla frowned.

“She _saw_ you? Daniel! What if she comes after you? You won't be able to resist!” Nahla cupped Butler's face in her hands as she spoke.

“Don't be silly. I've got you, of course I can res-” Butler's attempt at humour failed as Nahla glared at him.

“Daniel, this isn't a joke. There's a reason you don't hear of them or see them often. There's a reason asari keep them locked away and separate from the rest of society,” Nahla said as she dropped her hands away from her husband's face and leant back against the kitchen counter. Garrus cleared his throat.

“I was thinking of checking out a few clubs tonight to see if I can spot her looking for new prey, on the off chance that being spotted today didn't harm her confidence,” Garrus said.

“On your own?” Butler said incredulously. Garrus shrugged.

“Well, if an asari hits on me, I'll be extra careful. Or I'll play dumb until I can get her alone. Then I'll... well, you know. I'll neutralise the problem,” Garrus elaborated as he folded his arms and leant back against the refrigerator. He winced as an oddly shaped magnet dug into his spine. He hated wearing civilian clothes. They had absolutely zero protection from projectiles and heat clips and magnets. He supposed he could start wearing his armour around; it was Omega, after all. No one looked twice at someone sauntering around in a full suit of armour here.

Nahla and Butler eyed him doubtfully.

“Fine,” Butler said eventually. Nahla still looked unsure.

“But! Contact us as soon as anything goes even _remotely_ FUBAR,” Daniel said as he pointed a finger in the air towards Garrus; as if the turian was a misbehaved child asking for permission to go out. Garrus flared his mandibles.

“Of course.” 

Garrus left and made a quick stop at his own apartment to change into his armour. He'd briefly deliberated as to whether he should be devoting his evening to finding some way to get to Mordin, but the plague wasn't going anywhere, so neither was the salarian. He set off in the direction of Afterlife; his aquamarine eyes keener than ever. 

Garrus had a feeling that Omega was definitely going to provide him with the sense of purpose he so desperately longed for.


	4. Shepard II

Shepard winced as the huge steel crate in front of her rocked from the force of Zaeed's grenade.

They waited for a few moments until the crackling of flames told them that the projectile had succeeded. Shepard whooped at their victory, then leant towards Zaeed.

“Did you break anything other than the mercs?” Zaeed opened his mouth to speak from his position beside her. Shepard raised a hand.

“No. Don't tell me. I don't want to know.” Zaeed gave her a lopsided grin before quickly popping up from cover to check. He slowly stood, and Shepard followed his lead.

“Mercs dead. Bulkheads... still there. Mostly,” Zaeed said.

“Thank fuck,” Shepard muttered as her and the older merc made their way past the steaming pile of bodies. She groaned; every step she took was wreaking havoc on her right ankle. She'd twisted it when she'd dived for cover only minutes before. Zaeed glanced at her over his shoulder.

“Alright?” He asked gruffly.

“Yeah, fine.” They moved along at a decreasing pace, until they were walking slower than a three-legged elcor.

“Shit, Shepard. Don't be daft, just sit down for a frigging minute. These assholes are still gonna be here when you get up,” Zaeed ordered as he steered her towards a plantar box.

“That's not exactly comforting, Zaeed,” Shepard said as she lowered her backside onto the tiled edging of the fake plant display.

“Yeah, yeah. Is it broken or just sprained?” Zaeed asked as he clipped his gun to his hip and knelt down in front of her. Her grabbed her armoured foot, and lifted it unceremoniously. Shepard hissed.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

“Sorry,” Zaeed mumbled as he fumbled for the release clasp that sat just above her Achilles tendon.

“Just sprained, I think,” Shepard said. Zaeed hit the clasp, and slid off the armour that covered her boot. Her ankle began throbbing even more painfully. She scrunched up her face in discomfort. The fact that the automatic dispensing of medi-gel hadn't done anything to ease the pain told her that her ankle was probably broken.

“Alright. Let me strap it, then, and we can keep moving to find this slippery salarian bastard,” Zaeed said as he pulled off her boot. Shepard let out a cry of pain as her foot and ankle were removed from their tight confounds.

“I think it's broken, Shepard,” Zaeed commented needlessly.

“No fucking _shit_ , Zaeed!” Shepard snarled down to him as she gripped the tiles under her palms. Zaeed looked around.

“Can't have you walking on it until we've sorted it out. Think you can get into that door over there?” Zaeed said as he looked past her. Shepard turned to look over her shoulder until she spotted the glowing red lock.

“Yeah. Give me a hand,” Shepard held out an arm, and Zaeed stood until it was draped over his shoulders.

\----------

Of course the room had a flight of stairs. Of fucking _course_.

“Shit! Fuck! _Ow!_ Fuck you, Massani!” Shepard growled as they descended into the apartment below.

“The fuck did I do?” Zaeed growled back. Shepard groaned. Her favourite merc hadn't done anything wrong; the swearing just helped her feel better.

“What do you want?” A man shouted as they reached the last step. They both looked up to see a man standing in the middle of the spacious apartment. He was aiming a pistol at them. A woman stood uncertainly at his side.

“Sorry to intrude. Didn't think anyone'd be in 'ere,” Zaeed said as he froze. Shepard glanced at the woman, who was looking at Shepard's mangled ankle.

“Who sent you? What are you doing?” The man asked; his arm shaking slightly under the weight of the M5 Phalanx that he clearly wasn't used to wielding.

“Aria T'Loak sent us. We're clearing out the merc groups in the quarantine zone so we can get to Mordin Solus,” Shepard replied as evenly as she could. The pain from her ankle was excruciating. She'd give her left tit for a bone knitter jab at that very second.

The man and woman exchanged nervous glances.

“Wait. You look familiar,” the woman said as she furrowed her brows.

“Jane Shepard. Pleased to meet you. I'd shake your hand, but, you know,” Shepard waved her free hand towards the pistol that was still pointed in her direction. The man and woman exchanged another nervous glance. Shepard briefly wished her reputation wasn't so... questionable. This whole exchange would be going along much smoothly if it wasn't.

“Look. I've fucked up my ankle. I just need to sit down for a bit so my friend here can fix me up, then we'll be gone. Do you mind if I sit on your stairs? We only need a few minutes,” Shepard said impatiently.

The man slowly lowered his gun.

“You're clearing out the mercs?” The man asked.

“Yeah. We're gonna cure the virus if we can, too.”

“Oh, thank god. We thought no one was ever going to help us,” the woman said as she rushed over to the other side of Shepard and hooked her arm around her.

“Get the first aid kit out, Don. I think she's going to need a bone knitter.”

Shepard tilted her head back as the woman helped Zaeed carry her to the sofa.

 _Thank fuck_ , she mouthed to the ceiling as she was carried towards sweet relief.

\----------

Just under an hour later and they were back out clearing the last few pockets of warring mercs before a sign for the salarian's clinic came into view. Just as they ran towards the stairwell, a giant (more giant than usual, Shepard thought) rounded the corner. Shepard rolled her eyes and reached behind her back for her grenade launcher.

“Sorry, Aria,” Shepard mumbled as she fired at the charging krogan. She wasn't really sorry, though. Shit would be fixed in no time. It always was.

\----------

Shepard strutted (as well as she could strut on her still sore ankle) into Aria's private booth in Afterlife to boast, only to find the asari wasn't there.

“Aria had business to take care of in the Gozu district. She'll be back soon,” one of her batarian guards informed her from the doorway.

“Oh. Can you tell Massani to grab some drinks and come up?” The batarian narrowed his eyes at her.

“Please?” Shepard asked sweetly. The batarian glared at her for a few more seconds before turning and leaving. Shepard grinned before she began stripping out of her armour. She got her top half off when Zaeed trudged into the room.

“There's a bunch of perverts down there are watching you get undressed,” Zaeed said as he flopped lazily down onto the spacious sofa. He was holding a bottle of whiskey in each hand. Shepard grinned and turned to peer out the window. Sure enough, the assortment of humans and aliens waiting at the bar below were staring up at the show Shepard had inadvertently (but not regrettably) given them.

“Should I start charging? I wonder how much the dancers are charging,” Shepard said as she wiggled her butt and flipped the spectators the bird with both middle fingers. A few aliens pumped their fists in the air. Some grinned. Others looked stunned. Zaeed's only response was a snort.

Shepard grinned and moved away from the window, then peeled off the bottom half of her armour until she was standing in only a tight black crop-top and black leggings. She left her boots off; her bandaged foot felt too sweaty inside of them. She nudged the clothes into the corner of the room with her foot, then made her way over to the couch. Zaeed handed her the bottle, which he'd already opened for her.

“To another successful job,” she said in the best imitation of Zaeed's accent she could muster as she held the neck of her bottle towards Zaeed.

“May the credits never stop rolling in,” Zaeed said as their bottles loudly clinked together.

\----------

Some time later, Shepard was waving her half empty bottle in the air whilst regaling a story from her Alliance days to Zaeed, who was half listening while an asari dancer gyrated in his lap.

Shepard finished the story, and laughed to herself as she stumbled towards the window. She fell onto the couch on her knees, and held onto the back of the couch with her free hand. She surveyed the crowd; bodies moving together and yet so far apart. She glanced back to Zaeed and the dancer, who were ferociously kissing each other. Shepard quickly looked back out of the window; she knew the older merc was lonely, and she wasn't going cock-block him by being a voyeuristic weirdo. She scanned the crowd again; her eyes blurring if she turned her head too fast.

“Fuck,” she whispered as her head spun. She placed one hand against the window to steady herself as she waited for it to pass. She opened her eyes again, and they immediately settled on a turian that she'd briefly noticed during her impromptu strip show who was still seated at the bar. He was gazing intently at the drink in front of him. Shepard frowned. She wasn't that great with remembering names, but she was good with faces. People said all batarian and vorcha looked the same, but living on Omega meant if she'd seen them once, she'd remember them if she ever saw them again. She'd never seen a turian with markings like that, though, and she had never seen a visor like the one he was wearing. She snorted to herself.

 _Just another sucker that's gonna learn the hard way that Omega will bend you over the nearest surface and throw you in the trash when it's done with you_ , Shepard thought. The turian looked up, and they made eye contact. He held it until Shepard looked away.

Fucking turians, she thought. Always with the _staring_.


	5. Garrus III

Garrus regretted the decision to change into armour as soon as he sat down at the bar. People kept bumping him, and he could hardly move his arm to lift up his drink. He sighed and looked around. The unmarked turian bartender nodded at him, and Garrus returned the gesture. Garrus wondered about his origin, and why he didn't have markings. Not that he would judge, of course. Some things just ended up being out of your control in the end.

Loud hooting and hollering over the thumping music made him look around. The people around him were looking up. He followed their line of sight to what he assumed was Aria T'Loak's private viewing box. A human woman with long, straight red hair was removing her armour.

“ _Oi!_ Cut it out. She'd have all 'o you twats for breakfast. Didn't she have you in the ring last week?” Garrus dropped his gaze back to the bar in front of him. A scarred and odd eyed man was waving two large bottles of alcohol at the crowd gathered around the bar.

“Fuck off, you old cunt!” A human male beside Garrus snarled to the older man. Garrus had a relatively good grasp on English and didn't often need to utilise his translator when dealing with humans, but the small receiver that was linked to the conversion program in his omni-tool didn't give him anything for the last word.

The strange man's mismatched eyes held Garrus' for a moment, before he retreated from the bar and disappeared back into the crowd around the other side of the bar.

Garrus looked back up to the slightly tinted window to see the woman was still there. Her hands were gripping the hem of the bottom half of her armour; ready to pull them down, before she turned her back on the window. An asari beside Garrus booed. Garrus settled his gaze back on his drink. He didn't know if the woman meant to broadcast her undressing to the entire club, so he averted his eyes. When more cheering erupted, he looked up hesitantly. The woman was grinning and wiggling her backside whilst holding up two middle fingers. Garrus didn't understand. She was putting on a show, but was telling them to fuck off at the same time? Human behaviour confused him. He was glad he left C-Sec; dealing with unruly humans was his least favourite part of the job. They were just so... _insolent_. Plus, they had way too many fingers to hold up.

“Ah, one half of Omega's monarchy. Charming as ever.” Garrus turned to his right to face a turian. His markings were vibrant purple and green, even in Omega's dim bar lighting.

“You know her?” Garrus asked. The turian shook his head as he held out two fingers to the bartender.

“Not personally, but everyone knows _of_ her. Aria's right hand woman.” The turian slipped onto the seat beside Garrus, that had been vacated now that the scantily clad woman in the window above had disappeared.

“You really don't recognise her? What are you, twenty five-ish? She was all over the news about five years ago,” his new acquaintance asked.

“Uh, can't say I do,” Garrus shrugged as he tapped his fingers against the side of his glass.

“That delightful human specimen is the Hero of the Blitz-” Garrus frowned as his memory was jogged. Wait, wasn't that the human that was also-

“- and the Butcher of Torfan.” Garrus raised his brow plates. He had heard of her. In fact, there probably wasn't a single person in the galaxy with access to some form of media that hadn't heard of her. He zoned out of the conversation to zone in to his memories. Shipperd. Shapard? Something like that. She had been with the Alliance, and held off an insane amount of batarians by herself during the Skyllian Blitz. A couple of years later she'd slaughtered a bunch of surrendering batarians on Torfan or something? He'd have to look up the details properly when he got back to his apartment. He'd had no idea that the human woman was so closely linked to Aria T'Loak. He absent mindedly glanced up at the window again, and looked straight at the woman herself. Garrus didn't know why, but he held eye contact with her until she looked away.

“She's not all bad, I guess. Her and some merc took down the mercs in the quarantine zone and got to that salarian that was holed up in the clinic down there. Apparently she helped a salarian dispatch a cure. Her and some old human merc do a lot of freelance jobs around the station, too.” The bartender slid a large glass towards the turian, and he took a long sip before placing it back down in front of him.

“What?” Garrus said. The turian opposite him raised a brow plate.

“What did you just say about the salarian and the virus?”

“They dispensed a cure? Omega News is reporting it, but the details are still a bit haz-” Garrus was out of his seat and moving to the exit before the other turian could finish his sentence.

\----------

Getting through the media hub that was stationed outside of what was previously the entrance to the quarantine zone proved somewhat bothersome. He strained to see over the crowd, and knocked his head against a floating video recorder.

“Watch it, buddy!” A small woman scolded from his right as Garrus rubbed the side of his head.

“Uh, why's everyone here? I heard Aria T'Loak was doing interviews in Afterlife right now.” The lie came easily. The woman's eyes widened, and the people standing around them slowly turned. There was excited chattering as news spread throughout the crowd, before they all jogged towards Afterlife, leaving only Garrus and an elderly human couple standing in their wake. They glanced at him curiously, and he shrugged.

“After you,” Garrus said as he made a sweeping motion with his right arm towards the now vacated doorway.

“Thank you, young man,” the elderly woman said as she linked arms with her human counterpart. Garrus followed a few feet behind them as he brought up a map of the area. He studied it until he was sure he knew where he was going, then shut it off again. He looked up. The elderly couple had disappeared, and the surrounding area was eerily quiet. He focused on any sound he could; and moved forward a few metres to glance around into an alleyway. The elderly couple were pinned against the wall; their mouths held shut by a giant krogan hand over each. The elderly woman spotted Garrus, and her eyes widened in a silent plea for help. What is it with alleyways here?

“Tell me the keycode to your apartment. _Now_ ,” the krogan growled as he looked between the two frail humans.

Garrus pulled his Avenger from the holster on the back of his armour and pointed it at the krogan.

“You're gonna have to take your hand off their mouths for them to speak,” Garrus said. The krogan turned to face him; dropping his hands away from the elderly couple's faces and snarling in the turian's direction.

“Leave,” the krogan commanded. Garrus took a step forward.

“Only one of us is going to leave, and it's not going to be me,” Garrus said as he lined up his assault rifle's barrel with the krogan's forehead. The large alien slowly advanced on him. Garrus tightened his finger on the trigger, and the krogan charged. Before he could be tackled, Garrus pulled the trigger twice. The krogan stumbled back, but didn't fall. Blood flowed down it's heavily scarred face.

“ _Shit_ ,” Garrus cursed as the krogan shook his head and charged again. Three more trigger pulls, and the krogan fell forward to land on the ground with a heavy thud. Blood pooled out around his head, and Garrus took a step back to avoid it reaching his boot.

“What in the spirits is going on here?” Garrus turned to see the turian he had met at the bar standing behind him; his hand hovering over a pistol at his side.

“He saved us, Lantar! Like an Archangel, he swooped right in!” The old woman exclaimed as she made her way over to Garrus; equally as careful not to get any of the krogan's blood on her tattered shoes. The bar turian let his hand fall to his side as the woman tugged on Garrus' arm. Garrus holstered his gun, and awkwardly received an enthusiastic hug from the short old woman.

“Is that true?” The turian asked.

“Yeah, he was trying to get the code for their apartment door. Told him to stand down, but he didn't. Obviously,” Garrus said as the woman released him. The old man approached him, but thankfully didn't hug him; instead shaking his hand instead.

“Thank you,” he said with a thick accent that Garrus couldn't place the Earth origin of.

“No problem,” Garrus shrugged.

“I never thought they'd come near our houses, Lantar. There are too many violent gang members on Omega. Something needs to be done about it,” the human man continued in his odd voice.

“I know, Bogdan, I know,” the other turian agreed as he walked up to Garrus and held out his hand.

“I didn't get to introduce myself earlier. I'm Lantar. Lantar Sidonis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see I've kinda just merged events of Garrus' Archangel stuff together. Hope it still makes sense!


	6. Shepard III

Shepard stumbled back to her apartment very, _very_ late. The lights of Omega were slowly getting brighter, which indicated it was actually very, _very_ early. Her drunk, clumsy fingers mashed at the tiny buttons on the keypad to her apartment, and Zaeed's asari, Anika, giggled behind her when Shepard swore.

“Just... just gimme a sec,” Shepard slurred as she punched in each number painfully slowly. She finally succeeded, and she gave herself a little cheer as she stepped aside to let Zaeed and Anika in first. Anika whistled at the luxurious apartment.

“I guess Omega _can_ look pretty, sometimes!” The asari remarked as she broke away from Zaeed and wandered over to the windows that spanned floor to ceiling over the three floors of the apartment, giving the inhabitants an unobstructed view of the Omega skyline.

Shepard grinned lopsidedly at Zaeed, who grinned drunkenly back. Anika swayed on the spot; equally as drunk as the two humans.

“You guys can have my room. Zaeed, you know where it is. Just don't break anything. And put the sheets in the laundry chute when you're done,” Shepard said as she jerked her thumb over her shoulder as she walked to stand beside Anika. The asari giggled as she ran back over to Zaeed, and took his hand.

“Lead the way, handsome!” She said, and Shepard made a gagging sound.

Zaeed gave her the finger over his shoulder as he led Anika towards the stairs. Shepard chuckled and threw herself face down onto the soft sofa. She used her feet to kick off her boots, then wiggled to get comfortable. The soft cotton of the couch felt like it was cradling her still bruised face, and she hummed in contentment. She let out a sigh as she felt sleep edging quickly towards her. She was just about to fall into complete slumber when something jabbed the sole of her bare, unbandaged foot. She lifted her head and turned it to glance over her shoulder.

“What did I tell you about Massani?” Aria said as she glared down at the bleary eyed human on the couch.

“What? I-” A loud moan interrupted their conversation. Shepard couldn't help but smile. Aria looked extremely disgusted.

“I'm guessing that's not just a woman pleasuring herself in your room,” Aria said through gritted teeth. Shepard rolled onto her back and propped herself up on her elbows.

“Relax, Aria. The shenanigans are strictly confined to my bedroom,” Shepard reassured, but Aria's jaw only seemed to set harder.

“Who is in there Shepard?” Aria asked as she folded her arms. Shepard just looked at the asari with that smug grin she knew Aria hated.

“Who. Is. In. There,” Aria asked again, her frown deepening to epic proportions.

“Zaeed and some asari, I don't know,” Shepard shrugged her shoulders as best as she could in her current position. Aria threw her arms up in her air.

“Relax! She's a dancer from the club. You do run background checks and stuff on them, right? Give me some credit, I'm not just gonna let anyone into our apartment,” Shepard said. Aria relaxed slightly.

“Which asari?” Aria asked in a defeated tone.

“Anika,” Shepard said as she dropped onto her back and flung an arm over her eyes. It blocked out the searing lights from outside, but she could still feel it against her skin. It bothered her.

“Can I sleep in your bed?” Shepard whined.

“ _No_.” Aria said firmly. Shepard heard her boots clack against the flooring as she walked towards the kitchen. Shepard sat up; blinking her eyes rapidly to get used to the increasing light.

“Why not? Your mattress is so much better than mi- _wait_. Why are you so dishevelled?” Shepard said as she sprung from the sofa and skipped towards the kitchen (Shepard was briefly amazed at how alcohol seemed to be a pain number every single time; she hardly even felt her sore ankle). Aria ignored her and continued pouring her coffee.

“Aria? Aria? Aria? Why're your clothes so crumpled? _Ohhhh_ , your eyeliner's a bit smudged too! Who's the lucky alien? It is an alien right? I know how you feel about intercourse with us homo-sapiens. 'Humans are clumsy and only focused on the destination, not the journey', you said. I get it. I'm a connoisseur of fine foreplay too. It's totally underrated, in my humble opinion,” Shepard leant her elbows on the counter in front of Aria and rested her hands in her palms. She looked up at Aria with the best puppy dog eyes she could manage in the hopes of getting Aria to open up about her mystery lover.

“I am not... _dishevelled_ ,” Aria said sternly. Shepard's grin grew even wider when she spotted a hickey poking out from the cut-out in Aria's clothes on her ribs. Shepard rounded the counter to poke at the exposed skin.

“Have a fight with a vacuum cleaner?” Shepard giggled as Aria batted her hand away. Coffee sloshed out of Aria's mug and onto the floor as Aria tried to dodge Shepard's grabby hands.

“Shepard!” Aria scolded after she swallowed her mouth full of coffee.

“Was it that asari matriarch? You know, the one with the...” Shepard made giant circles around her own breasts in imitation of the enormous bust of the asari she was referring to.

“Ugh. _No_. Benezia and I are and have always been strictly business. Not that that is any of _your_ business,” Aria said as she took another sip of her coffee.

“Hmmmm. So it's someone else,” Shepard muttered to herself as she tapped a finger against her chin.

“You're acting like a child, Shepard,” Aria said as she moved towards the couch. Shepard followed close behind.

“I just want to know. I thirst for information. Thirst! Help me, I'm dehydrating!” Shepard said in a small voice as she crumpled dramatically at Aria's feet.

“Oh my god,” Aria mumbled at Shepard's pathetic display.

Aria stepped around her and sat down on the couch. Shepard watched her with the saddest face she could muster.

“You're also very drunk,” Aria said as she studied Shepard.

“And what happened to your foot?” Aria asked as she eyed the dirty bandage wrapped around Shepard's small foot with distaste.

“You can't change the subject on me, Miss T'Loak. I'll get to the bottom of this. I'll get to the bottom of it if it's the last thing I do!” Shepard said as she pulled herself onto the couch and curled up into a ball beside Aria.

“Good luck. You've never been a very good detective. You can never remember names. I'm pretty sure that's required if you want to succeed in being a good detective. Which you're not,” Aria snorted. When no witty reply was immediately shot back, she glanced down at Shepard. Her eyes were shut tightly, and her mouth was slightly parted. She was breathing heavily. Another moan from downstairs made Aria roll her eyes.

“Close the damn _door_ , Massani!” Aria yelled out before taking another sip of what was left of her morning coffee.

\----------

When Shepard woke, she was in her bedroom. Memories of the previous night (and morning) flooded back all at once, and she jumped off of the bed in disgust. She shouted in pain as she landed on her bad ankle, and fell to the floor. She looked up to see that Zaeed had indeed removed the sheets, but he'd left them on the floor beside her bed. A small, torn off piece of paper was perched precariously on the pile. Shepard grabbed it and squinted at it.

_sorry, couldn't find laundry chute. thanks for letting me use your bed. might be seeing anika later too. owe you one._  
_Z_  
_PS sorry if this bit of paper was ripped off of something important_

Shepard turned the piece of paper over to see printed text. She reached up to the side of the bed, and slowly pulled herself up. She glanced at her bedside table, and gasped in horror. Zaeed had ripped a piece of paper out of her favourite book. It had survived her fucked up childhood on Earth and numerous tours throughout the galaxy with the Alliance, and Zaeed _fucking_ Massani was the one to finally bring about it's downfall. She sighed; she'd read it at least twenty five times, anyway. It had done it's time, and deserved a medical discharge. Shepard placed the piece of paper back on top of the pile of presumably soiled sheets, and picked up the pile. She opened the laundry chute next to her bedroom door (of _course_ Zaeed missed it even though it was right next to the damn door), and shoved them (and the note) into the dark opening.

Her head was pounding. She tried not to drink too much; but last night had been the first time that she'd really felt like celebrating in a long time. They'd stopped a merc war, made friends with a (albeit strange) useful salarian, Zaeed had gotten laid and might be getting laid _again_ \- they were all rare occurrences that were worth celebrating, after all. She trudged towards her en-suite bathroom and took off her clothes and the bandage around her foot before stepping into the shower. She'd only just got the water temperature right when Aria's head popped into the bathroom.

“I need you to pick up some groceries for us, then go and see Harrot. He needs help with a few things, and I volunteered you, seeing as you're his favourite.” Shepard jumped so high her scalp hit the metal shower head.

“ _Aria!_ ” Shepard screeched, but the asari was gone when she recovered.

\----------

Shepard didn't know if it was the hangover or if the marketplace was actually way louder than usual. She winced as she made her way through the bustling bodies towards Harrot's Emporium. She loved the big dorky alien, but _fuck_ , she really didn't feel like doing his heavy work today.

“Hey Harrot!” She said, cheerily as she possibly could despite the fact that the overhead fluorescent lights felt like they were drilling solid beams into her skull.

“Ecstatic. Shepard. Always happy to see you.” Shepard patted the elcor's side as she rounded the counter.

“What do you need help with, my friend?” She asked as she glanced at his customised inventory screen. It responded to his speech so he could switch between stock screens, but also had a keyboard attached in case someone with hands needed to use the console.

“Exasperated. Three crates of stock have not-” Shepard's eyes widened as she glanced up from the console. The blue marked turian she'd spotted in Afterlife was walking through the marketplace, with another turian and a human at either side. An asari held the hand of the human male. They chatted amongst themselves as they edged closer to Harrot's counter.

“Shit!” Shepard said as she dove behind Harrot's giant behind.

“Perplexed. What are you doing?” Harrot's voice boomed. Shepard frowned. What was she doing? She didn't even know those people. Was she embarrassed that he might've seen her gyrating in the window at Afterlife the previous night? Nah, that stuff didn't embarrass her. Years of being homeless in her youth and then years in the Alliance meant she could strip any time and anywhere. And anyway, since when did Shepard hide? _Never_.

“I don't know what I'm doing!” Shepard hissed as she peeked around the giant alien's body. The small group had stopped a few feet away from the counter, and were looking at something on the human's omni tool. Now that they were closer, Shepard could make out the extensive scarring on one side of the man's face.

“Concerned. Do you need me to call for help?” Harrot asked.

“ _No!_ No, no thank you. I'm just... Don't worry. I'm fine,” Shepard said as she stepped out from behind Harrot. He turned his head to glance at her. His facial features didn't move, but she was sure he was trying to convey doubt as best as he could.

“Hello?” Shepard and Harrot turned to the voice at the counter. A turian (not the one with the blue markings, thankfully) was standing at the counter. He eyed her suspiciously.

“Hi. Can I help you with anything?” Shepard said a little too quickly. The blue marked turian and his asari and human friend were still looking at something on the omni tool a few metres away.

“I'm looking for a Kuwashii visor. I heard that you might have one in stock.” Harrot opened his mouth to speak, but paused when Shepard elbowed him in the knee.

“Yeah, I think we've got a couple, actually. I'll have a look,” Shepard cut in as she moved to the console and looked up the visor.

“We've got three in stock, for two thousand credits each. Did you want to try one on?” Shepard asked as she looked up from the console. The other turian and his two friends (a couple?) were now standing at the counter too. The blue marked turian raised a brow plate slightly when Shepard made eye contact with him.

“Yeah, I'd love to, thanks. Butler, they've got more than one. Do you want to try one too?” The turian with the vibrant green and purple markings asked the human, who nodded and leant on the counter.

“Sure, yeah,” Butler said. Shepard looked to the asari, who smiled sweetly at her.

“Would you like to try one too, gorgeous?” Shepard smiled. The blue marked turian's presence made her nervous, but she was gonna fake it 'til she made it. The asari giggled appreciatively at the term of endearment.

“Oh, thank you, but I don't need one. It's just for the boys. Well, not Garrus. He's already got his own.”

 _Garrus_. Shepard shot a quick glance towards him. He was staring at her. Of _course_ he was staring at her. She swallowed, and nodded.

“Of course! Let me just get them out of storage for you. I'll be right back. Harrot will help you with any more questions you might have,” Shepard said as she shimmied around the elcor and entered the small storage area behind the shop front. She raised her arms to reach for the box on the top shelf of row B. She made a disgusted noise when she noticed the large sweat patches at the armpit of her t-shirt. Why was she so sweaty and nervous? What the hell was wrong with her? Turians never made her nervous. _Never_. Especially not since she'd taken down one hundred and twelve of them in the ring in hand to hand combat alone.

She rolled her eyes at her own odd behaviour as she lowered the box from the shelf. She opened it, and picked out two visors that were still in immaculate condition in their original plastic casing. Before going back out to the shop front, she peeked through a hole in the mesh divider. Garrus was still looking at her. She ducked away from the mesh and pretended to be looking for something.

“Shit,” she mumbled. She had to go back out there some time. Harrot would be upset if she cost him four thousand credits, even if she was his favourite human.

“Here you go!” Shepard grinned as she walked out to the counter and gently set the visors down.

“One for Butler, and one for...?” Shepard raised an eyebrow at the turian with the multi-coloured markings.

“Sidonis. Thank you,” Sidonis said politely as he removed the visor from the casing and inspected it.

“Would you like me to show you how to apply it?” Shepard asked when Sidonis and Butler looked at each other in confusion.

“Uh, yes, please,” Sidonis said as he held his out to Shepard. She took it, then bravely rounded the counter to stand in front of the tall turian.

“You need to do the first time set up, which I'll just activate...” Shepard said as she turned the visor on and navigated her way through the first time set up.

“Now, it's going to connect to your omni tool and gather information about your vitals so the two can sync together.” Shepard enabled the connection, and Sidonis took a step back in surprise when his omni tool beeped loudly.

“Done. Now all you need to do is fit it to your face. Hold it against your cheek, and the visor's built in omni tool will do the rest.” Shepard passed the visor over to Sidonis, who pressed it against his cheek as told. Shepard could feel Garrus staring at her on her right, but she kept her eyes focused on the turian in front of her.

“Oh! That's strange,” Sidonis said as a blue holographic line extended from the side of the visor and curved around to the base of his crest.

“There you go. Visors take a little getting used to. The interface can be confusing at first. Try wearing it around your home for a bit so you don't trip over stuff in public,” Shepard said as Sidonis browsed through the glowing HUD.

“Do you want me to set yours up, too?” Shepard asked Butler. The man nodded, and Shepard too his and began the set-up. The asari leaned in closer to get a closer look at what she was doing. She smiled at the asari, and leant closer to her.

“Wow. That's really interesting,” the asari said in wonder. She wasn't a military type, then, Shepard decided at the asari's reaction to the headpiece.

“Technology, huh?” Shepard agreed as she connected to Butler's omni-tool.

“Have you tried this particular visor?” Garrus asked. Shepard slowly looked up. His voice was... his voice was like fucking _silk_. Deep, vibrating silk. _Shit_. It took her a moment to find her own voice.

“No. I've tried the Umbra, Archon, and Sentry. I can't get used to the interface. I like to... I like to see what I'm shooting at with my own eyes,” Shepard replied. Garrus nodded; seemingly satisfied with her answer. Butler's omni-tool beeped. Shepard held it out to him. Luckily, it sat on the right side of his face, and not over his burn scars. Shepard imagined that it would be uncomfortable if it did so.

“Ooooh!” The asari cooed. Butler grinned and blushed.

“Looks great. On both of you,” Shepard said as she turned back to Harrot.

“What do you say we do both for three seven, Harrot?” The elcor dipped his head in a nod. They were still making a giant profit at that price; Shepard knew that despite most people living below the poverty line on Omega, mark up on goods was through the proverbial roof.

“Thirty seven hundred ok with you guys?” Shepard asked her customers as moved back behind the counter.

“Of course, thank you!” Butler said as he poked at the visor.

“So, special occasion or just wanted some fancy new toys?” Shepard asked as she picked up the credit chit payment extension. Her question was met with silence. Garrus cleared his throat.

“Fancy new toys. You never know when a visor might come in handy,” he said as he tapped a talon against the frame of his own. Shepard narrowed her eyes as she studied it.

“What model is yours? It looks similar to a Kuwashii, but...?”

“It's a customised version of an older model Kawashii,” Garrus divulged.

“Nice. Looks good,” Shepard said. The turian's mandibles flared slightly, but he added nothing more.

“Paying separately or together?” Shepard asked with a smile as she held out the payment machine.

They ended up paying together; Sidonis put it all on his credit chit. Butler and Sidonis thanked her, the asari beamed a stunning smile at her, and Garrus nodded at her.

“Thanks, Shepard,” he said as they left.

\----------

Shepard waited until the group was long gone before collapsing onto the chair beside Harrot.

“Concerned, are you alright? You have been acting stranger than usual today, friend.” Shepard sighed and leant against Harrot's side. Her eyes widened as realisation hit her.

He'd said her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've uploaded this chapter and the next chapter together, so don't miss it! :)


	7. Garrus IV

Butler teased Nahla the entire way back to Sidonis' apartment.

“No one can resist the beauty of Nahla Butler, not even the Butcher of Torfan!” He said as he grinned down at her. Nahla slapped his forearm playfully.

“Oh, _stop_. She was just being polite. She is quite stunning though, isn't she? I like her red hair. It's gorgeous,” Nahla said. Her cheeks were a darker shade than the rest of her skin. Butler laughed.

“You should've tried to talk her into giving us even more discount!” Sidonis joked as the display of his visor flickered. Nahla laughed.

“I don't think so. Besides, did you see how hard she was trying to not make eyes at Garrus? I don't think I'm the one that could've gotten us any more discount,” Garrus zoned back into the conversation at the mention of his name.

“What?” He said.

“Yeah, you're right. Maybe she's got a thing for turians,” Butler said as he winked at Garrus.

“I doubt it,” Garrus said; trying to keep his tone from flanging even just slightly under the teasing.

“Maybe the staring just made her uncomfortable, so she ignored him,” Sidonis added.

“I was not staring!” Garrus spat. His three friends laughed.

“You were, just a little bit,” Butler chuckled. Garrus frowned. His friends laughed again, but didn't press the issue further. That is, until they got into Sidonis' apartment.

“You don't know her, do you? I sort of got the impression that maybe you two had met before,” Nahla asked.

“Know who?” Garrus pretended he didn't know exactly who Nahla was referring to.

“Shepard,” she said with a quirked brow.

“No. I've never seen her before.”

Sidonis snorted.

“Oh, he's seen her before alright.” Garrus flared his mandibles in irritation.

“If you're referring to last night, I only saw a glimpse. I didn't watch her get undressed. I just glanced up to see what everyone was shouting at, and there she was,” Garrus said as he folded his arms and stood in the middle of the living area. For some reason, the image of Shepard showing off in the window had thoroughly embedded itself in his mind, and he'd been doing his best to repress it all day. Sidonis bringing it up did nothing but hinder his efforts.

“ _What?!_ ” Nahla and Butler said simultaneously as they sat on the couch beside each other.

“Spirits,” Garrus muttered as he put his hand over his eyes. Was Sidonis _really_ going to go there?

Yep, he was. Garrus groaned as Sidonis launched into the story. When he was done, three pairs of eyes focused on him.

“ _Ooooooh!_ ” Nahla teased.

“Don't,” Garrus said.

“Looks like someone's got a bit of a cr-”

“No!” Garrus shouted as he sat down on the sofa opposite Nahla, Butler and Sidonis. They were all grinning at him. Nahla leant forward.

“Garrus, have you ever been with a human?” She asked. Butler leant forward. Sidonis slung an arm over the back of the couch and looked thoroughly smug at Garrus' flustered reaction.

“I don't... I... _no!_ ” Garrus stuttered. Nahla pouted in disappointment.

“What about asari?” Sidonis questioned. Garrus glared at the other turian.

“No! Only turians! Happy? Are we all satisfied with this too much information on my sex life? Spirits, you're like a bunch of teenagers.” Garrus could feel himself getting even more flustered underneath their scrutiny. Nahla smiled and leant back against the couch.

“Aw, that's too bad. Humans are fun,” she said as she rubbed circles with one hand on Butler's lower back.

“Yeah, asari are pretty fun too,” Butler said as he grinned at Nahla over his shoulder.

“Spirits. Where did I even _find_ you people?” Garrus muttered as he sank further into the couch.

\----------

A week passes, and Garrus' group grows by two; a batarian tech expert named Erash, and an ex asari merc named Melenis. Butler told Erash of their plan to take down the drug peddlers near the abandoned warehouses, and Melenis was an old childhood friend of Nahla. Nahla had whispered to Garrus earlier in the day that the last time she heard from Melenis, the asari was working as an assassin. A hit had brought her to Omega, and after successfully completing it, she'd sought out Nahla for a lunch date.

Garrus looked around the table with pride; each member of the vigilante crew standing confident and ready to go.

“Any questions?” Garrus asked as he looked around.

“Yeah. So we don't kill them? We're just watching for now?” The gravelly voiced Melenis asked as she placed her hands on the table.

“Yes. Unless you're in immediate danger, then shoot to kill. We've already got the time of the next pickup from the bug that Butler planted earlier in the week, and now we just need to get one onto one of the bags of drugs. That way we can find the hideout and hit them where it really hurts,” Garrus replied confidently. Numerous heads around the table nodded in agreement.

“Melenis, you think you can show off some of that stealth that Nahla was telling me about and plant the bug?” Garrus asked. Melenis smirked.

“Hell yeah. They won't even hear me, Vakarian.”

“Erash, can you brief Melenis on how the bug works and where she needs to put it?” The batarian beside Melenis nodded, and the two turned to each other and spoke in hushed voices as Erash gave her a run down.

“Everyone confident with their positions?” Garrus asked. Numerous nods.

“Great. We're moving in ten. If you need to do anything, do it now. Erash and Melanis, you're with me. Butler, you've got rooftop with Sidonis.” Various murmurs of acknowledgement filled the room, and Garrus felt a twinge of pride in his chest. Everything was coming together so well that he'd almost forgotten about Doctor Saleon. _Almost_.

\----------

They waited an hour past the usual drop off time before Garrus called off the whole thing.

“They're not coming. Shit. Let's move out,” Garrus sighed as he turned to Melenis and Erash. He was angry and disappointed and felt absolutely stupid for making everyone stand around for an hour for nothing.

“Damn,” the asari said as she disabled her tactical cloak and shimmered into full view. Garrus peeked around the corner again to survey the drop off point once more just in case.

“Vakarian? What do you wanna do?” Sidonis asked through Garrus' comm line.

“Let's go. It doesn't look like they're-” a shimmer of movement made Garrus' hand fly straight to his rifle. His visor was picking up movement, but it couldn't quite give him a location.

“They're using tactical cloaks. They know we're here,” Garrus hissed as he hid behind the corner again.

“Shit. What do we do?” Sidonis asked.

“Erash, can you short circuit their cloaking software?” Garrus whispered. The batarian brought up his omni tool.

“I think so.” The batarian worked over the necessary programs on his omni-tool with impressive speed.

“I can do it on your command,” Erash said confidently.

“Melenis, after he short circuits their cloaks, I need you to use yours and get beside them. Plant the bug on the bag if they have one. If not, plant it on one of them.” Melenis nodded and readied her own omni tool.

“You following, Sidonis?” Garrus asked.

“Yes, got it.”

“I need you and Butler ready with your rifles just in case this goes even more sideways than it already has.”

“Understood. We're ready.”

Garrus turned to Erash.

“Do it now.” Erash nodded, and with a press of a holographic button, the tactical cloaks were gone. Shouting emanated from the drop off point, and Melenis grinned before disappearing as she rounded the corner. More shouting, and gun fire. Garrus' heart sank. How was he going to explain to Nahla that her friend was-

 _Silence_. Garrus closed his eyes for a moment, the slowly opened them.

“Sidonis. Status!” There was chuckling on the other line.

“I think you might wanna see for yourself, Vakarian.” Garrus glanced at Erash, whose four eyes were narrowed with worry. Garrus raised his rifle, and nodded towards the corner. Erash raised his shotgun, and followed Garrus around the corner.

“Holy shit,” Erash said as he lowered his gun. Melenis was standing in the centre of the street, with her arms folded and a self satisfied grin on her face. Four bodies lay around her. A giant bag sat at her feet. Garrus lowered his rifle and broke into a jog. Shit. She'd killed them, and now they'd never find their base of operations.

“Don't look so worried. Non lethal takedowns, as per your request. They'll all wake up within the next twenty minutes. Or, I can wake them up whenever,” Melenis supplied when Garrus and Erash caught up to her.

“How...? Garrus asked. Melenis only gave him that slightly terrifying grin of hers. He'd never seen an asari with teeth so sharp.

“Shit, Nahla wasn't joking when she said you were _fast_ ,” Butler said as he and Sidonis caught up to the group and surveyed Melenis' destruction. They all stared at the four bodies; a krogan, a vorcha, a batarian, and a human. Melenis had skills.

“I've planted the bug. We can leave them here, or I can wake one if you want to speak to him first,” Melenis said nonchalantly. Garrus was suddenly a little bit terrified of the asari.

“Uh, yeah, alright. Wake the human,” Garrus said. Butler, Sidonis, and Erash adopted a ready stance with their weapons, just in case. Melenis leant down, and dragged the human up into a sitting position. The pistol fell from his hands and slid out of his reach as she did so. The asari propped the man's back against her legs, and slid her hands around his throat to hold him up.

“Ready?” She asked Garrus, who nodded. She twisted the man's neck slightly, and a wave of blue biotics crackled over his skin. He opened his eyes slowly, then they widened when he spotted the armed people in front of him. He twisted and flailed in Melenis' grip, his bare hands clawing at her armoured ones, but the asari didn't blink or budge.

“Hold the _fuck_ still,” she growled. The man struggled for a few more seconds as he tried to look up at his captor. He looked back to the armoured figures in front of him when he realised his attempts were fruitless against the asari's hold.

“Who are you?” The man asked breathlessly. Garrus took a step forward.

“I'm more interested in who _you_ are,” Garrus said as he knelt down a metre away from the man's feet. The man snorted.

“Fuck you,” he spat. Inside his helmet, Garrus clenched his jaw.

“Not the answer I wanted,” Garrus said as he stood up and circled Melenis and the man. Insolent. Always _insolent_. No wonder the First Contact War went as badly as it did; two stubborn species and neither willing to back down. Well, Garrus could be a one man army if he wanted to, and he wasn't going to back down. When he rounded back to the front of the man, he holstered his rifle at his back and pulled a switch-blade from his side. The man's eyes widened slightly before his expression turned indifferent again. Garrus knelt beside the man, and flicked the switch-blade open in front of his face. The man squirmed. Melenis braced herself, and Garrus saw her knuckles pale as she tightened her grip around the man's throat.

“I said stay _still_ ,” Melenis snarled again. Garrus held the blade against the man's cheek.

“Who are you working for?” Garrus asked calmly. The man's legs struggled pointlessly. Sidonis sighed.

“Dispose of him. There are three others we can wake up,” Sidonis said. The man's eyes widened with fear as Garrus pressed the tip of the blade into his cheek. A tiny droplet of blood ran down the human's skin.

“No! _No_ I'll tell you! Fuck, I'll tell you!” The man pleaded. Garrus folded the switch-blade up and tucked it back into the compartment on his thigh's armour plating.

“See? That wasn't so hard, was it? Go ahead,” Garrus encouraged as he stood up. The man glanced around briefly.

“Shit. They're gonna have my fucking head for this. Blue Suns. They've got a base in the Kima District. I don't know anything else, I just do the pickups. I _swear_ ,” The man panted.

“And who are these guys?” Garrus waved his hand over the unconscious bodies around them.

“I don't know, I swear! I don't ask questions. I do the pickups, take it back to the Suns, and I get paid.” A bead of sweat trickled down the side of the man's forehead. Garrus turned to face Butler, Erash, and Sidonis. Butler and Erash half shrugged. Sidonis dipped his head forward in a nod.

“Put him out again,” Garrus said as he turned back to Melenis. The man began thrashing wildly.

“No! No! I told you everything I know! No!” Garrus leant over the pleading man.

“Relax, you'll wake up again, and when you do, tell your friends that Archangel and his friends are coming for them,” Garrus muttered to the man before straightening again.

“Do it,” he said, and in less than a second, the man stilled. Melenis stepped back slowly to let the man slide back onto the ground. Melenis rubbed her hands over the tight commando armour that covered her thighs.

“Humans are always so damn _sweaty_ ,” she commented as she glared at the unconscious man.

“Erash, double check the bug. Melenis, show him where you planted it,” Garrus said. Erash came forward and Melenis knelt down to lift up the strap of the bag.

“Here,” she said as she pointed to underneath where the strap joined the canvas bag. Erash brought up his omni tool, and glanced at it for a few seconds.

“Here.” A recording of Melenis' voice from just moments earlier played back with perfect clarity through Erash's omni-tool.

“Good. Let's get out of here. Melenis, can you stay behind and wake them up while under a cloak, then meet us at the skycar? We can't risk someone else coming across them and taking the bag.” Melenis nodded.

“Definitely,” she confirmed.

“Count to thirty, then do it,” Garrus said as he turned to leave with the three other men. Melenis nodded as she let biotic energy crackle from her palms.

\----------

Two hours later, and they had a location.

“How many?” Sidonis asked.

“I've counted six different voices. I'm certain that it's just them in the actual base. There may be security outside, though. Let me tap into the surveillance systems,” Erash replied. There was complete silence in the room as Erash worked.

“Four armed turians around the perimeter. There's a YMIR mech too, but it's powered down. It doesn't seem to have any power cells in it, so if we catch them by surprise, I doubt they'll have time to put it into action,” Erash said as he brought the surveillance feed up onto Sidonis' wall mounted TV.

“We should have a plan just in case it does get put into action. I've seen one of them take out twenty men,” Butler said.

“Good thinking. Let's get to it then. We hit them tonight,” Garrus said as he surveyed the people standing around Sidonis' dining table. He had a good feeling about this.


	8. Shepard IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the outfit I had in mind for Shepard this chapter: http://www.polyvore.com/jane_shepard_lawless/set?id=163347985. I've also uploaded this chapter and the next, so don't miss it :)

Shepard grunted as she slid backwards across the worn cloth mat. A turian and batarian circled her; both stalking like a lion would around a wounded rabbit. She pulled herself back to her feet quickly, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. It came away red.

“Aw, is that the best you can do? I thought turians were supposed to be the best at hand to hand combat,” Shepard taunted. The turian bared his teeth, and dived for Shepard in a lightning fast movement. She shot to the side and turned; her elbow catching the turian underneath his jaw. His teeth clacked together loudly, and he staggered back. Shepard smirked as she stepped out of his path as he crumpled unconsciously to the ground. Turians probably could be the best at hand to hand combat out of every species in the galaxy if they weren't so damn _easy_ to provoke.

“Another one for the Butcher!” The asari commentator's voice boomed throughout the converted warehouse.

Shepard took note of the batarian's position. She cancelled out the noise of the crowd gathered around the ring and focused. He was behind her at five o'clock; his panting breaths ending with a wheeze that indicated he had at least one broken rib. Shepard glanced around to take in the crowd; as always, some were cheering for her victory, and some were cheering for her defeat. It didn't matter what they screamed at her; she'd always prove _someone_ wrong.

Her eyes settled on Aria. She was standing near the stairs that descended from the corner of the ring to her right. A _very_ busty asari was standing beside her. Both of them were staring at her.

Shepard heard a scuff from behind her and Aria raised her brows slightly. Shepard smirked; _let the batarian think he's won_. Shepard dived out of the way just as he lunged for her, then sprang up to a crouch and tackled the batarian to the ground. The crowd roared as they wrestled and rolled across the dusty, bloodstained floor. Shepard manoeuvred herself and the alien towards Aria, and made sure she was on top when they got there.

“Aria!” Shepard shouted in greeting as she squeezed her hands around the batarian's neck. He slid his hands up her bare forearms and took her throat in his own grip. The crowd near their position erupted into sound.

“Shepard. Think you can finish up soon? I've got someone I'd like you to meet!” Aria shouted over the surrounding noise.

“Yep. Give. Me. A. _Second_ ,” Shepard choked out as she increased the pressure on the back of the batarian's throat. Her fingertips dug into his skin; desperately trying to find the soft spot at the base of his skull that worked as a pressure point for the hairless species as her vision began blurring. She found it with the middle finger of her right hand, and the batarian's eyes widened as he realised what she was going to do.

“'Night, handsome,” Shepard grinned as she pressed her finger into his flesh with as much pressure as she could. The batarian went limp underneath her, and his eyes fluttered shut. Shepard climbed off of the batarian, and tilted her head from side to side in an attempt to get the blood flowing again. A brief second of silence; there was always a shocked silence. Shepard knew she was the underdog. She always had been. Then, shouting and screaming and cheering and jeering. Shepard pumped a bruised fist into the air and staggered off towards the steps. Bray unclipped the rope to let her pass. Aria offered her hand, but Shepard waved it away.

“Thanks,” Shepard said in appreciation nonetheless once she had made it to the bottom step.

“Shepard, this is-”

“Next up, we have the mysterious drell, Thane Krios! Bet against him, and you might as well tell your kids they ain't getting an inheritance!” Shepard grinned at the asari's announcement. The crowd surged forward around them.

“Come to the locker room. You don't wanna stick around for this,” Shepard smirked. Aria nodded, and the two asari followed.

\----------

The smattering of people in the locker room left immediately without being told as soon as they spotted the two most powerful women on the station enter.

“Shepard, this is Justicar Samara,” Aria said as she tilted her head towards the elegant asari beside her.

“Pleasure, ma'am. What can I do for you?” Shepard offered a small bow instead of offering the asari her bloody and dirty hand.

“I have been informed that you know about the ardat yakshi situation,” Samara replied. Shepard had to put monumental effort into not staring at the asari's breasts. They were almost as distracting as Matriarch Benezia's. _Almost_.

“Yeah, I have. A body almost two weeks ago in the abandoned warehouse district, and another a couple of days ago in the Faru district, but we haven't been able to get anything on her. Are you here to help?” Shepard said as she reached into her locker and pulled out the bag that contained her clean clothes and clean towel. She needed to shower asap; she loved the fights, but she hated being covered in someone else's sweat. She didn't mind the blood, however. She briefly wondered if there was something wrong with her. _Nah_. It was better not to wonder. Deep down she knew what the answer was, anyway.

Samara still hadn't spoken when Shepard locked her personal locker and turned to face both asari.

“You have my word that Shepard is good for this. You can trust her,” Aria reassured.

“It is quite an unusual situation. The ardat-yakshi is my daughter. I have come to take care of her.” Shepard quirked a brow. If Samara was anything like Aria, _'take care of'_ meant _'murder'_.

“Oh. I see,” Shepard said as nonchalantly as she could despite her surprise. Having to hunt and kill your own murderous daughter? Shit, even Shepard thought that was fucked up.

“I need you to help Samara find her, Shepard. Two kills in two weeks can quickly turn into two kills in two hours. Usually ardat-yakshi move on quickly from Omega, but Samara's daughter doesn't seem to be leaving any time soon.” Shepard nodded as she wiped her towel over her arm.

“What do you need me to do?”

\----------

Shepard was in high fashion heaven.

“Aria!” Shepard gasped as she pulled a slinky black dress out of the asari's giant walk in closet.

“Why don't you ever wear these clothes? Hot _damnnnnnnn!_ ” Shepard said as she held the dress against Aria's front.

“Shepard. Concentrate,” Aria frowned. Shepard rolled her eyes and hung the dress back up in it's spot. Shepard was a combat boots and skinny jeans kind of woman, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't envious of Aria's extensive collection of expensive dresses. She was certain she'd have her own collection - if she ever had anywhere important to go.

“This one,” Samara said as she held a light beige coloured dress out to Shepard, who raised an eyebrow.

“I'm going to look like I'm naked,” Shepard laughed as she took the dress from Samara and held it against her body. It had thin straps that crossed over at the back and a cowl neckline. The material shone in the light, and felt as soft as silk. Shepard guessed it was a polyester/elastane mix by how stretchy it was.

“You will catch her eye. You will be elegant and mysterious in the presence of the other Omega residents,” Samara said in that strange monotonous yet somehow very soothing voice of hers. Shepard unhooked the dress from the hanger, which she tossed onto the bed.

“Should I try it on?” Shepard asked Aria. She was unsure if it would fit her; Aria was a few inches taller than her and had a much fuller bust and ass. Aria nodded. Shepard gave Samara a quick glance, who also nodded. Shepard stripped down to her underwear, then slid the dress on over the top of her head. The material was cool against her freshly showered skin, and she suppressed an appreciative sound.

“How does it look?” Shepard asked as she held her arms out to the side and jutted her hip out. Samara tilted her head slightly as she appraised the petite human in front of her. Aria walked up to her, and tugged at the neckline.

"Hey!" Shepard squeaked as Aria's cold fingers brushed between her small breasts.

“We're going to have to put make-up over those bruises,” Aria mumbled as she peered down the dress' neckline.

“Yes,” Samara agreed as she circled Shepard, who suddenly felt very self conscious.

“It looks alright though, yeah? It feels nice,” Shepard said as she wiggled her hips.

“Yes. It is lovely,” Samara said as stepped in front of Shepard, dangling a pair of black strappy heels in front of Shepard's face. Shepard raised an eyebrow when she realised they were from her own closet (and the back of her closet, too. She hadn't had any reason to get dressed up in a long time).

“What should we do with my hair?” Shepard asked as she raked her fingers through her still damp long locks. The hairless asari looked at her blankly.

“Right. I'll sort that out.”

\----------

Five hours later it was well into Omega's night cycle, and Shepard was standing outside of Afterlife's VIP entrance with Samara. The asari had assured Shepard that Morinth would be there that night, and Shepard believed her (even if she didn't know how the Justicar came to that information). They went through all of Morinth's interests and how to hold a conversation with her in the hopes that the ardat-yakshi would take Shepard back to wherever she was staying. Shepard was still not quite too keen on the last part. Samara seemed to pick up on her concern, and gently placed her hand on Shepard's bare shoulder.

“I will be watching. You do not need to worry,” the Justicar reassured. Shepard nodded, and smoothed the hand that wasn't holding her tiny purse down her front.

“I'll see you soon,” Shepard said. Samara ever so slightly tilted her head forward in acknowledgement before dropping her hand back to her side.

\----------

Shepard hadn't failed to notice the numerous heads that turned when she strutted towards the bar. She frowned at the bar stool. She was going to have to pull off an expert physical manoeuvre to be able to get onto it without flashing her sheer underwear to the entire place. She put her clutch purse on the bar, then squeezed her thighs together and held the hem of her tight fitting dress down with one hand as she steadied herself on the bar with the other. She slid onto the stool awkwardly, and let out a sigh when as she did so.

“Real smooth, Shepard,” Aria commentated; Shepard's comm chip implant feeding the asari's voice directly into her ear canal. She ignored Aria; she knew she shouldn't have let Aria sit in on the surveillance with Samara.

Shepard surveyed the surrounding area with a quick glance.

“Can you see her?” Shepard mumbled as she pretended to scratch at her nose.

“Yes. She is there. She has not noticed you yet.” Shepard hummed, then waved the bartender down. She couldn't be too forward, Samara had told her, so she would just have to wait.

\----------

An hour passed, and absolutely nothing had happened.

“Try to get her attention. Maybe dancing will get her to notice you,” Samara suggested. Aria snorted in the background of Samara's transmission. Shepard narrowed her eyes; so all she had to do was the exact opposite of what the Justicar had told her?

“I dance just fine, thanks,” she hissed at Aria as she slid off of the barstool and slowly walked over to the dance floor. An asari caught her eye, and smiled at her with two rows of very sharp teeth. Interesting. The alien beckoned her over with a curl of her finger. Shepard sidled up to the asari, and began dancing with her. Another snort from Aria.

“Shut _up!_ ” Shepard said through gritted teeth.

“What?” Her asari dancing partner said as she leant towards Shepard.

“I said speed up!” Shepard lied. The asari moved in closer and began grinding against Shepard.

“At least _look_ like you know what you're doing, Shepard,” Aria taunted. Shepard knew letting Aria watch her progress through Afterlife's surveillance system was going to end in teasing. Shepard turned her back to the asari, and ground her ass against her. The asari placed her hands on Shepard's hips, and pulled her flush against her.

“Better,” Aria snickered.

“What's your name?” Shepard asked over her shoulder. It was polite to ask the name of someone you were practically dry humping, right?

“Melenis. Yours?”

“Jane!” Shepard replied.

“Morinth has noticed you,” Samara said after a couple of minutes of enthusiastic dancing. Shepard eyed the scene in front of her, but didn't spot any asari that looked even remotely like the picture of Morinth that she had seen. She turned back to face Melenis, who yanked Shepard towards her.

“Oh!” Shepard said in surprise as the asari pressed her own bust against Shepard's and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

“You've got to be joking,” Aria said in a somewhat strained voice. Shepard moved a hand down Melenis' back to grasp her ass as she scanned the crowd of people who were just moments before behind her.

Her gaze flitted past an impossibly strong jawline and a tight black body suit.

“Do you see her?” Samara asked.

“Mmmmhm.” The asari misinterpreted Shepard's response as a moan, and let her own small sound of appreciation out against Shepard's ear. Oh no. Shepard moved her gaze to the entrance to avoid staring, just in time to see Garrus walk in.

Oh _no_.

“I've got to go. Thanks for the dance,” Shepard said as she pulled away from the asari completely. Melenis looked down at her with eyes heavily rimmed by eyeliner. The air between them seemed to change, and Shepard felt a twinge of panic in her chest. There couldn't be two ardat-yakshi, could there? The odds of that were... odd?

“No, thank you,” Melenis said as she took a couple of steps back from Shepard. She winked at her before turning to leave in the direction of the entrance. Shepard watched; dumbfounded as Melenis approached Garrus and the scarred man she remembered as Butler. They leant in close, the two males listening to the asari. One by one, they cast sly looks in the unsuspecting Morinth's direction.

“Aria? I think I've got competition.”


	9. Garrus V

Garrus had met many salarians in his time working on the Citadel, but he'd never met a salarian quite as eccentric as Mordin Solus (which was a feat in itself).

“Where would he go? Sur'Kesh? No, too obvious. Others would not approve of his experiments. Does not reflect well on species. Not required like the genoph-”

Garrus cleared his throat. The salarian looked back up at him with surprise; as if he'd only just spotted the turian in the room despite the fact they'd just had a half hour conversation.

“I'm sorry to bother you. Thank you for your time, Doctor Solus,” Garrus said.

“Thanks unnecessary. Will contact you if I hear of him,” Mordin said as he began to mumble to himself and rifle through a nearby medical tray. Garrus turned and left. He'd been annoyed with himself for neglecting the Saleon issue for almost a fortnight due to getting caught up in the squad, but it was a huge relief to hear that Mordin had no information anyway; which meant he had neither taken a step forward nor a step back in the matter. All Garrus could do was leave his contact details with Mordin and hope that a lead sprung up soon.

“Find what you were after?” Butler asked from just outside the doorway. Garrus shook his head.

“Damn. Sorry, Garrus. You'll hear something soon, bud,” Butler comforted as he gave Garrus' back a friendly slap. Garrus sighed; this was something he might have to write off as a failure.

“Anyway, I got good news. Well, depends on how you look at it. Melenis has found the ardat-yakshi,” Garrus snapped his head to the side to look at Butler.

“Where?”

“Afterlife's VIP section. Erash can get us through security, but we have to go now.”

\----------

He saw her right after Melenis finished giving him and Butler the run down. She was standing between the bar and the dance floor, and she was staring right at him. He raised his brow plates, and she turned and slowly walked towards a stool beside the bar. Was she _naked?_ No, she was wearing a dress almost the same colour as her skin. His lungs felt weird at the thought.

“Garrus?” Garrus glanced down at Melenis.

“Hmm?”

“So what are we doing? She's shown no interest in anyone here yet, she's just been watching. Are we gonna go straight in or get her when she takes someone?” Melenis and Butler looked at him expectantly.

“Uh... wait. We'll keep eyes on her for now,” Garrus decided. Melenis and Butler quickly exchanged an odd glance before nodding.

“Let's get a booth,” Butler said as he moved to walk towards an empty booth that was mere metres away from the ardat-yakshi. Garrus would have to thank Erash later; the batarian's constant surveillance of low traffic areas around the station meant that they were able to get a clear image of their target two days prior after she killed another human female not far from where Garrus and Butler witnessed her killing for the first time. Melenis had taken it upon herself to work closely with Erash to track down her apartment, and tonight was the first time that the murderous asari had left it since her previous kill. The fact that she had left to visit somewhere as public as Afterlife did nothing to dispel Garrus' gut feeling that she was looking for a new victim. If he couldn't stop Saleon, he sure as hell could stop the ardat-yakshi. He _had_ to.

“I'll grab us some drinks. We might be here a while. Water, Melenis?” Butler said when they reached the booth. Melenis opened her mouth to reply, but was stopped by Garrus.

“I'll get the drinks!” Garrus said quickly. Butler's brows furrowed slightly.

“Alright then. I'll have a water too. Just bring a jug back, or something,” Butler said with a hand wave as he slid into the booth after Melenis.

Garrus strode over to the bar before he could reason with himself.

“A jug of water, please,” Garrus said to the asari bartender when she leant forward to take his order. Shepard coughed from a few stools down. Garrus turned to look at her, but she was staring straight ahead.

“Uh, Shepard, right?” Garrus ventured. Shepard slowly turned her entire body towards him, and Garrus got the impression that she'd received the exact response from him that she wanted.

“Vakarian, yeah?” Garrus nodded. Shepard smirked at him, then patted the seat next to her. Garrus glanced back to the bartender who seemed to be in an argument with a drunk krogan. The jug of water wasn't coming any time soon.

“So tell me, what brings you to this fine establishment this evening?” Shepard leant in close to speak when he took the stool next to her. A sweet smell emanated from her; filling his keen nostrils until he felt light-headed.

“Business,” Garrus replied cryptically. Shepard raised a brow and leant against the bar with one elbow. Her legs swung side to side slowly as she swivelled the stool underneath her.

“What kind of business?” She purred. Garrus glanced back to the booth, where Melenis and Butler were watching him with wide eyes.

“It's... important,” he replied weakly. She snorted.

“Business like that merc hideout that was mysteriously cleared out a couple of weeks back?” Garrus stilled. He hadn't expected that.

“What about you? What brings you here?” Garrus averted her question. A glass smashed against the floor somewhere behind him. Probably the krogan. He didn't bother to look. Neither did Shepard. Her smirk turned into a patronising grin.

“I own forty percent of this place. I come here for the free drinks,” Garrus looked at the bar beside her. There was no drink in sight.

“Riiiiight,” Garrus said as he narrowed his eyes at her. Shepard rolled her eyes.

“I'm here on business, too. Something tells me that maybe we've both got stock in the same thing,” Shepard slid forward on her stool slightly, and the hem of her dress rose further up her thighs. _Don't. Look._

“Is she still looking over here?” The closeness of Shepard's lips to his mouth threw him off for a moment. When he recovered, he shot a quick glance over her shoulder. The ardat-yakshi gave him a smile that was almost encouraging.

“Yes,” he whispered. Shepard leant back, and Garrus could breathe again.

“Good. I assume you realise that this is a matter that concerns the entire station, and therefore I will be dealing with it on behalf of myself and Aria. I hope you can understand,” Shepard said as she slid off of the barstool and onto her heeled feet.

Garrus' eyes widened.

“But-”

Shepard raised a finger to his mouth to silence him; her thin digit hovering less than a centimetre away from his skin.

“I appreciate your co-operation in the matter, Garrus Vakarian,” she said as she dropped her hand back to her side. She straightened her hem with one hand whilst the other grabbed her tiny bag (where was she hiding her weapons? There was absolutely no room in that small accessory for anything that would do significant damage) from the bar, then turned to leave.

“ _Wait!_ ” Garrus gripped her arm with more force than he had intended to apply, and the look she gave him when she turned back to him could've burnt him alive if it could physically manifest itself.

“Spirits, sorry, I didn't mean to grab you that hard. Just... just be careful. She's... she's a predator,” Garrus said. Shepard's expression softened slightly as she considered his words. She took a step towards him, then another, until she was standing in between his knees. Garrus felt his neck flush hot. What was it about this woman that made him so flustered? She was a human, too. He'd never ever been flustered like this in the presence of a human. Did they all have such tiny waists? He'd never noticed before.

Shepard placed one hand on his thigh, and leant over him to bring her lips next to the auditory canal on the side of his head. Garrus was as still as a statue; paralysed with emotions he didn't quite understand.

“I'm an expert at turning predators into prey, Vakarian.”

Then she was moving away from him, towards the door and towards Melenis and Butler's booth. Garrus watched as the ardat-yakshi stepped in front of Shepard, and smiled sweetly at her. Words that he had no hope of hearing were exchanged, and then she was leaving with the ardat-yakshi.

When he returned to the booth, he was met with silence. He slowly slid into the booth, and waited for someone to say something.

“What... what the hell was that?” Melenis said finally; her gravelly voice made rougher by the confusion.

“We've been... we've been over-ridden,” Garrus said, for lack of a better term. Melenis and Butler scrunched up their faces in disbelief.

“What? By who?” The asari demanded. Garrus could understand her anger; she'd practically spent two whole days without sleep to stare at a monitor with Erash. It was a horrible feeling to feel like all your hard work was for nothing; Garrus could definitely relate to that.

“Aria. And Shepard.”

Melenis paled.

“That woman you were just talking to is Shepard? The Butcher?”

“Yeah, why?” Garrus asked.

“Uh, never mind.”

Butler gave Garrus a perplexed look, and Melenis took the gap in conversation to launch into a tirade about how the ardat-yakshi was hers and she needed to be there when she was taken down. Garrus decided for his (as well as Butler's) sake that they could follow Shepard and the asari. Melenis slid out of the booth quickly and beckoned with her hand for Garrus and Butler to follow.

“Come on. We might still be able to catch up with them.”

\----------

To say that having to walk in an odd trio huddle was uncomfortable and awkward was an understatement.

“Can't you just re-figure the cloaks diameters or something?” Butler whispered. Melenis glared at him.

“If it was that easy don't you think I would've fucking done it? If you just shut up and stay close, we'll stay inside the program's parameters and everything will be fine,” Melenis hissed back. Garrus, who was squashed in the middle between his two bickering friends, sighed.

“Keep it down!” Melenis spat. A drunk vorcha staggered towards them, and they all shuffled around it.

“ _Fuck_ , this is so stupid. You two should've just stayed back at Afterlife,” Melenis said as they rounded a corner. They'd followed Shepard and the ardat-yakshi through the markets, then through more markets, then through a series of winding, dimly lit corridors, then through another set of markets, and they were all starting to get on each other's nerves. The constant accidental foot stomping wasn't exactly helping the mood, either (although Garrus wasn't entirely convinced that Melenis was doing it accidentally).

“No way. You're not going after the soul sucker alone!” Butler scolded. Melenis rolled her eyes.

“Look! They've stopped,” Garrus said. Up ahead, Shepard and the asari had stopped halfway down the corridor. The ardat-yakshi was punching numbers into a keypad beside the door whilst Shepard glanced up and down the hallway. The three cloaked beings froze as Shepard's eyes seemed to land directly on them. Shepard frowned.

“After you,” the ardat-yakshi said. Shepard smiled and entered the apartment. The ardat-yakshi glanced around to make sure that no one was around before following Shepard and closing the door behind her. Melenis waited a few seconds before deactivating the cloak.

“Thank _fuck_ ,” Butler exhaled in relief as he unstuck himself from Garrus' side. Garrus hummed as he was finally able to straighten to his full height. Melenis folded her arms and leant against the wall.

“Who are you?” A quiet, yet authoritative voice questioned from behind Garrus. He turned, and his eyes widened when he was met with an almost carbon copy of the ardat-yakshi.


	10. Shepard V

“Make yourself comfortable, Anika. I'll be right back,” Morinth said as she placed a gentle hand on the small of Shepard's back as she made her way past her to what Shepard assumed was her bathroom. When Morinth had asked her name, Shepard had replied with the first name that came into her head. Samara had explained that Morinth was incredibly intelligent, and knew everything about the places she hunted in and the people that frequented them. Shepard just hoped that Morinth had overlooked her in her research; Shepard's hair wasn't exactly common around the mostly alien populace of Omega. Still, the ardat-yakshi had seemed engaged in the conversation that they had on the way from Afterlife to her apartment. Shepard dropped in as many things that were relevant to Morinth's interests as possible; travel, dangerous things, Expel 10, art, drugs, and Vaenia.

Shepard strode past the couch to take a look at the raised level of Morinth's apartment. The ardat-yakshi's residence was spacious and minimally furnished, and the few decorations it featured were quite strange. She wandered back down the the living area and turned in a small circle to take in the surroundings. Shepard wasn't sure what she was expecting the asari's apartment to be like (a dank creepy cave, maybe?) but other than the large bottle of what looked like Hallex pills on a small table near the couch, it was quite inconspicuous.

Shepard turned back to look at the couch. Morinth was there; sitting comfortably like she'd been there all day. Shit, she's fucking _fast_ , Shepard thought. She gave Morinth a coy smile, then wandered over to the katana and unfamiliar gun that was hung on the wall.

“I was into duelling for a while. I love the moment you see it in your opponent's eyes; he knows you're better and he's going to die,” Morinth's velvety voice commented from behind her. Even though Shepard's fear instinct died a spectacular death on Torfan, a shiver ran down her spine.

“I enjoy duelling. Although I haven't fought to the death for a long time,” Shepard said nonchalantly as she turned and strode towards Morinth. The ardat-yakshi's small smirk widened.

“Oh? I'd love to hear that story,” Morinth purred as Shepard sat on the couch beside her as gracefully as she could. She let out a small sigh of relief as her ass hit the couch; she hadn't worn heels for a long time, and her feet were letting her know just how personally offended they were at her choice.

Shepard shrugged when the asari looked at her expectantly.

“You must keep her talking for longer, Shepard. She needs to be vulnerable,” Samara's voice rang in her ear. Shepard could've sworn she heard another voice in the background of the Justicar's transmission.

“Maybe I'll tell it. I want to look around. You've got the most intriguing... trinkets,” Shepard said as she rose from the couch again. settled for _trinkets_ instead of _things I suspect are tokens that you've taken from your victims_.

Morinth smiled and tilted her head forward in a slight nod that had her looking like even more of a carbon copy of her mother than the strong jawline presented her as.

“What's the giant krogan's story?” Shepard called from the upper level as she inspected the statue.

“A gift from a suitor. The statue's got more personality than he did. Still, he impressed me enough that he finally got what he wanted. It didn't end the way he hoped.” Shepard raised a brow as she moved on from the ridiculous statue.

“Chess set? We should have a game later. I love to play,” Shepard called out.

“I love any game where your opponent can believe he is about to win... just before you kill him.” Shepard could relate to that. She cringed and moved past the asari's bed and back down the small flight of stairs. Did she really find an ardat-yakshi relatable? Jesus, she'd been on Omega _way_ too long.

She sat back down on the couch, this time slightly further away from Morinth. She didn't know how vulnerable Samara needed her daughter exactly, but she was going to make Morinth work for it anyhow. Morinth began a conversation immediately.

“I love clubs – people, movement, heat. I can still hear the bass, like the drums of a great hunt, out for your blood. But here, it's muted, and you're safe. Is that what you want, Anika?” Shepard doubted very much that she had ever truly been safe in her entire life.

“I'd rather fight than hide.” The statement came out confident; it's truth helping in it's delivery.

“Yes. Better to control your fate,” Morinth said somewhat absent mindedly as she looked towards the locked door on the other side of the room. Shepard didn't want to think about what was in there.

“I've never understood the fascination with safety. Some of us choose differently.”

Morinth rose from her side of the couch and slid into Shepard's lap. Shepard wrapped an arm around her, and rested her other hand on the ardat-yakshi's leather clad thigh.

“Independence over submission. I think we share that, you and I,” Morinth purred.

“You compare us, but I'm nowhere near your league,” Shepard said smoothly as she dug her nails into Morinth's thigh. Morinth leant closer and hummed in appreciation.

“So strong. I need this,” The asari said as she dipped her lips towards Shepard's. Shepard prepared herself for a kiss, but at the last minute, Morinth pulled away and slid off her lap and onto the couch beside her. They held eye contact for a few moments, and Shepard tried not to react in surprise when she felt a strange sensation in her temples. _She's pulling the ardat-yakshi shit on me. I can't believe this._

Suddenly, the room felt airless. Shepard's limbs felt heavy, like she had just woken up and hadn't been able to stretch them properly. Morinth blinked, and her eyes were black. Shepard wanted to get up, but she couldn't look away.

“Look into my eyes and tell me you want me. Tell me you'd kill for me. Anything I want.”

“Come on Shepard, don't fall for this shit,” Aria's scolded her. Shepard blinked rapidly in an attempt to rid herself of the sleepy feeling that the beginnings of Morinth's mind meld with her was causing. She was aroused, too. _Extremely_ aroused. It spread like a wildfire throughout her abdomen and groin and down her thighs. Shepard sighed. No wonder people couldn't resist an ardat-yakshi. It felt so damn _good_ when they had their claws into you.

“You must resist,” Samara added. Shepard took a deep breath, and used all of her willpower to push the asari from her mind.

“I'm not the victim you were hoping for,” Shepard growled. Morinth's eyes widened slightly before she blinked and her eyes returned to normal. She leant away from Shepard, and studied her for a moment.

“But you- oh, no. I see what's going on. The bitch herself found a little helper.” Shepard quickly rose from the couch, and Morinth followed. _Shit_. Where is Samara?

Just as Shepard was about to tackle Morinth to the ground (because tackling someone to the ground had been Shepard's backup plan throughout her entire life and worked ninety nine percent of the time), the door to Morinth's apartment slid open and Shepard heard the distinct sound of Samara's heels against the tiled floor.

“Morinth!” Samara said before a wave of biotic energy flew past Shepard and caught Morinth in it's path. The ardat-yakshi flew backwards into the window; the glass cracking around her body as she let out a groan of pain.

“ _Mother_ ,” Morinth spat.

“Do _not_ call me that!” Shepard shuffled backwards until she was beside Samara, who let a fresh round of biotics push Morinth even harder against the glass. Shepard stumbled slightly; her body still felt... _strange_.

“I can't choose to stop being your daughter. _Mother_.” Shepard wondered if she should leave. After all, she'd done her part. She'd made Morinth vulnerable enough for Samara to pounce unsuspected.

“You made your choice long ago!” Samara said just as Morinth gathered her own biotic energy in her palm.

“What choice?” The ardat-yakshi shouted as she sent the pulse towards her mother, who staggered backwards in surprise. Shepard took a few more steps towards the stairs to remove herself from the firing line. She tried to will her own biotics into a physical manifestation, but nothing happened. Shepard frowned.

“My only crime was being born with the gifts you gave me!” The two asari hurled blue energy at each other, and Shepard's skin raised with goosebumps as it crackled around her too. Shepard closed her eyes and held her forearm in front of her face to stop the white hot light from blinding her. She opened them again when the heat disappeared and she heard a loud thud.

“Enough, Morinth!” Samara groaned as she pulled herself up from the ground and knocked Morinth onto her ass with a slight flick of her hand.

“I am the genetic destiny of the asari, but they are not ready to reveal this, so I must die!” The asari duelled again, and Shepard attempted to conjure her biotics again.

“ _Shit_ ,” Shepard hissed; her palm didn't even feel lukewarm.

“You are a disease to be purged. Nothing more,” Samara stated. Chills ran down Shepard's spine at the intensity of the Justicar's words.

“Aria!” Shepard tried.

“What are you doing? Use your knife!” Aria screeched in her ear. Shepard rolled her eyes. She had a combat knife strapped to her inner thigh, but she doubted very much that it was going to be of any use. The giant ball of energy floating between the fighting asari would tear her apart if she tried to get even remotely close to Morinth. No. The goal had always been to let Samara deal with her. Shepard stood awkwardly on the sidelines; feeling pathetic at her inability to contribute any biotics and even more pathetic about the fact she'd let Aria talk her into wearing an outfit that was so small and tight she hadn't been able to arm herself with anything that would help the current situation.

“I'm as strong as she is. Let me join you. We can be allies!” Shepard was dumbstruck at the ardat-yakshi's request. She was about to tell Morinth where she could shove her powers when Samara pleaded with her.

“I am sworn to be true to you, if you do not give in to her. Let us finish this.”

Shepard shot forward, and twisted Morinth's hand towards the ground.

“End of the line, Morinth,” Shepard said as she jerked the asari towards her.

“And they call me a monster. _Butcher_ ,” Morinth hissed. Shepard's brows shot up. Before she could say anything, Samara flung Morinth out of Shepard's grip and onto the ground. Samara narrowed her eyes, and strode towards Morinth. Shepard took a few steps back at the sight of the Justicar's fierce expression. Morinth slid backwards across the floor; her face contorted into true terror. She wasn't as tough as she made out to be; in the end, no one really ever was.

Samara stood over Morinth, and gripped the younger asari's throat in her hand.

“Find peace in the embrace of the goddess,” Samara said as she raised her biotically charged fist. Shepard looked away. She'd never turned away from anything; not even from the horrible things she'd witnessed on Earth or during the Skyllian Blitz and definitely not on Torfan. But this? This was... this was personal. This held a deep meaning for Samara that Shepard would never be able to comprehend, and it didn't feel right to watch.

A sickening crack and squelch, and the room felt flat again as all of the resounding biotic energy dissipated. Shepard waited a few seconds before taking a few steps forward towards Samara, who's chest and left arm were completely covered in deep purple blood. Flecks of it also stained the Justicar's face. She did not try to wipe it off even as she turned to face Shepard.

“I am ready to leave this place and get on with my life. Are you ready to go as well?” Samara's voice was soft, but didn't contain any signs of real distress.

“Do you... want to talk about what happened?” Shepard regretted the words as soon as they came out. Her cheeks felt hot, and she felt like she was swaying slightly on the spot.

“ _Idiot_ ,” Aria hissed in her ear.

“Shepard. What do you think I will say? What can I say? I just killed the bravest and smartest of my daughters. There are no words. I will try another time. For now, show mercy on a broken old warrior and let us leave. Besides, I think your friends are waiting for you in the hall.”

Shepard nodded. _Fuck_ , her head was pounding. She really should've eaten dinner before leaving the house.

“Wait. Friends?” What friends? Aria? Aria was in the hall? Bray? They were really the only friends she had on the station (except Harrot, but there was no way he'd fit in the narrow hallway outside).

“Yes. The turian, Garrus, and- Shepard? Are you alr-” Black spots took over Shepard's vision, and she crumpled to the ground.

\----------

When Shepard woke, she almost screamed at the sight of the giant black eyes hovering over her.

“Ah! Patient is awake. Please inform Aria!” Mordin said as he moved into Shepard's blurry peripheral vision. Samara's face replaced him.

“Shepard. It seems Morinth exhausted you more than I thought. You will be fine, however. You are hooked up to a drip at Doctor Solus' clinic. He says you will be able to leave in approximately three to four hours.”

Shepard frowned. She had to stay down there for three to four _hours?_

“How are you feeling?” Samara asked.

“Uh _blegh_.” Shepard tried to speak, but her tongue felt heavy. She settled for a weak wave of her hand instead.

“Do you require me to bring you anything?” Samara asked as she placed her hand over Shepard's for a moment in an attempt to comfort her. The asari pulled it away a second later; clearly awkward about her attempt. Shepard swallowed heavily.

“No. I'm ok. Thanks,” she mumbled.

“Of course. I have some matters to attend to, however Aria will be here any moment. Will you be alright in the mean time?” Shepard nodded.

“Thank you for all that you have done. I will not forget it,” Samara stated before leaving the room. Mordin popped back into her line of sight again. Shepard jumped.

“Did not intend to startle you. How are you feeling? Have not seen anyone survive ardat-yakshi encounter. Curious to know if because of prior knowledge to her condition, or-”

“Thank you, Mordin. I'll take over,” Shepard exhaled in relief as Aria stepped up to the other side of her bed.

“Ah. Yes. Must work on-”

“ _Thank you_ , Mordin,” Aria said again. The salarian nodded and wandered out of the room.

“Well, you look like shit,” Aria snorted as she surveyed the very exhausted looking human.

“Glad to know I look as good as I feel,” Shepard tried to chuckle, but ended up coughing. Every part of her ached. Every part included between her thighs (and that ache was far from unpleasant), but that information was never going to be told to anyone. _Especially_ not Aria.

“Oh, for fuck's sake. Don't tap out on me now. Breathe, Shepard, breathe,” Aria said as she slid a hand behind Shepard's back and helped her into a sitting position. She gently slapped Shepard's back until the coughing fit subsided. Shepard sniffed.

“I feel like I've got the flu,” Shepard sniffed again; more dramatically this time. Aria frowned. Shepard grinned. Aria absolutely _hated_ being around snotty people.

“Hey, you were listening right? I swear Morinth called me Butcher,” Shepard asked as soon as the memory popped up in her head again.

“Yes, she did. It doesn't surprise me that she knew who you were; Samara said that she would know as much as possible about her hunting grounds. She could've jacked a bunch of information from your brain even through the shallow meld, too.”

Shepard was glad that Morinth was dead; there were a lot of things in Shepard's head that needed to stay confined in there forever.

“Hmmm. You're probably right,” Shepard said as she shoved her hand under the coarse blanket to scratch at her bare thigh. How was anyone supposed to get better under such itchy bedding? She sniffed loudly, and Aria's bottom lip curled slightly in disgust.

“It's alright, you can go. There are more important things to do than tend to your best friend who just had a near death experience,” Shepard feigned hurt, and Aria rolled her eyes.

“I'll catch up with you later at home. I brought you a comfortable change of clothes so you don't have to roll around in that hideous thing,” Aria gestured towards the paper thin medical gown Shepard had been changed in to. Upon noticing it for the first time, Shepard pulled the blanket up higher over her chest to cover her prominent hardened nipples.

“Thanks,” Shepard replied. Aria nodded and turned to leave.

“Oh, there's a turian, an asari, and a scarred up human outside who Samara said are friends of yours. I wasn't aware that you had a back up team.”

“I, uh... I didn't?” Had she? Now that she thought about it, her head was a little hazy.

Aria gave her a perplexed look.

“Right. Do you want me to send them in or tell them to fuck off?” Shepard sighed.

“Send them in.” Shepard watched Aria leave the treatment room, and craned her neck to see if she could see out of the doorway, but Aria had closed it behind her.

Shepard twiddled her thumbs in her lap as she waited for the mystery people (who actually weren't so mysterious) to enter. A couple of minutes later, the door opened.

“Uh, hello? Shepard?” Garrus said as he awkwardly shuffled into the room.

“Vakarian,” Shepard greeted. He stood a foot away from the end of the bed, and seemed determined to hold eye contact with her despite his blatant awkwardness.

“I don't have the ardat-yakshi. It's not contagious. You don't have to stand on the other side of the room,” Shepard teased. Garrus' mandibles flared slightly as he approached the end of the bed. There was an awkward silence for ten seconds.

“So you were just hangin' out in that particular hallway, huh? You didn't happen to be following me?”

“ _What?_ No, I...” Shepard gave the turian a doubtful look.

“Fine. Melenis wanted to follow. Her and Erash spent two days tracking down the ardat-yakshi. She wanted to make sure she got what she deserved,” Garrus admitted.

“I can confirm that she did,” Shepard said as she folded her arms across her chest.

“Right. That's... that's uh... great.” Another awkward silence. Shepard wondered if she should satisfy her curiosity.

“So, I didn't know that Melenis and you were, uh, you know. Otherwise I never would've gotten that close to her on the dance floor,” Garrus looked absolutely scandalised.

“Oh. She didn't tell you.” Interesting.

“Melenis and I...? _No_! We're not... Not...!” Garrus shook his hands in front of him.

“ _Melenis!_ ” Garrus said in disbelief as he held his palm against his forehead. Shepard watched with a slight smirk. The turian was surprisingly easy to fluster.

“You're not? My mistake,” Shepard said. Garrus frowned, but his mandibles still hung slack against his jaw. He avoided making eye contact with her.

“So what are you guys? A merc team? Personal investigators? Aria's never seen you before and she didn't send you to follow me, so you can't be working for her. Are you-” Shepard leant forward slightly, “- are you from the Alliance? Did they send you?” Shepard almost whispered. It wouldn't be the first time they'd sent someone to spy on her current activities. It would be the first time, however, that they'd sent an alien.

“Spirits, no! I'm definitely not from the Alliance. I guess you could say that I'm kind of... a cross between a personal investigator and a merc.” The turian at the end of her bed looked extremely guilty.

“Ah,” Shepard said. The way he was looking at her confirmed her suspicions that Garrus and his friends were the ones behind the recent gang clean-ups across the station over the past fortnight.

“Before you tell us to stop, there's-” Shepard raised her hand and the turian closed his mouth.

“I'm not going to tell you to do anything, except be careful. You make sure that the people you hit aren't mine or Aria's, and you can go on whatever vigilante power trip you want. You, and your friends.” Garrus' eyes widened.

“Don't look so shocked. This arrangement benefits all of us. In fact, you're almost doing me a favour.”

“How so?” Garrus asked as he gripped the railing at the end of the bed and leant forward slightly.

“You're taking out Aria and I's competition, and neither of us have to even lift a finger. That really works for me,” Shepard grinned as she put both hands on the back of her skull and stretched against the pillow behind her. The blanket fell to her lap. Garrus' eyes flitted downwards, but didn't quite make it all the way to her lap. He swallowed hard.

_Interesting._

“So tell me about yourself, Vakarian. You clearly haven't been on Omega long. Where did you call home before this giant delightful rock? Let me guess. Palaven? The Citadel? Somewhere else that's nice and comfy?” Shepard half teased. The turian didn't look like he'd ever seen any combat despite the fact that turian military service was compulsory.

“Both. Palaven, then the Citadel,” Garrus replied after a moment of hesitation. Shepard folded her arms across her chest.

“I see. And what brought you here, exactly?” Garrus dropped his eyes down to the bed; his brow plates furrowing as he thought. Heartbreak? No, he wouldn't be eyeing her the way he did if he was heartbroken. Criminal on the run? No, he would've been much more evasive of all of her questions if he was. Plus, criminals didn't usually turn vigilante. C-Sec? Probably.

“I... needed a change,” he said eventually. Shepard laughed.

“So you came here of all places? Omega's a change from the Citadel, that's for sure.”

Garrus shrugged, then slowly brought his gaze up to meet hers.

“What brought you here?” Garrus asked quietly. Shepard snorted.

“No where else would have me.” Although her answer was extremely simplified, it was the truth.

Garrus stared silently at her for a moment; looking for all the galaxy like he had something to say.

“Garrus!” They both glanced towards the doorway to see Melenis' head poking into the room.

“Hi.” Melenis meekly greeted Shepard, who gave her a small wave.

“What is it?” Garrus asked.

“I've got, uh... there's something...” Melenis glanced back and forth between Shepard and Garrus. Garrus sighed.

“It's fine, Melenis. What is it?” The asari raised a brow at Shepard, but entered the room nonetheless.

“The bug in the Gozu district? We've got a lead,” Melenis whispered as if there was a chance of Shepard not hearing her.

“Oooooh, a lead! You better go check that out,” Shepard interjected excitedly.

“Get everyone together. I'll meet you at the house.” Garrus said. Melenis nodded and made for the door.

“Assemble the Avengers!” Shepard said with a grin. Garrus frowned; clearly the reference had gone straight over his head.

“What?”

“Never mind. Go do your thing, little vigilante,” Shepard said a she made shooing motions with her hands. He nodded and turned to leave.

“Hey,” he stopped immediately and swivelled back to face Shepard.

“Be careful out there, ok? Omega's a cruel mistress no matter how much good karma you've got going for you,” Shepard warned. Garrus tilted his head in a slight nod, then left the room. Shepard relaxed back into the pillows and groaned.

Why was she so damn worried about someone she hardly knew?


	11. Garrus VI

“Stop it,” Garrus muttered. Melenis looked straight ahead and pretended she hadn't been side-eyeing him the entire walk back to Sidonis' apartment.

“Wasn't doing anything,” She said innocently.

“You stop it too,” Garrus said to Butler on his left. Butler held up his hands in a gesture of peace, but didn't bother to deny anything.

“So... I guess she knows about this... these things that we're doing around the station?” Melenis asked carefully. Garrus nodded.

“Does that mean Aria knows too?” Butler questioned.

“I assume so.”

“Hmmm,” Melenis hummed in thought. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

“Ah, it's Archangel!” Garrus couldn't help but grin at the old man's greeting, even if the nickname was a little embarrassing.

“Bogdan, how's it going?” Garrus patted the man on the shoulder.

“Good, good. You know. Just going to pick up some medicine for Bessie. She has terrible cough," The short old man furrowed his unruly greying brows.

“You let me know if you two need any help, ok?” Garrus said.

“Yes. Thank you.” Bogdan clapped his hands around Garrus', then resumed on his path to get medicine for his wife. Garrus walked a few more metres down the hall to Sidonis' door; Melenis and Butler trailing close behind.

“I want a cool nickname too,” Melenis sulked.

“Ice Queen.” Butler replied immediately. A forceful thud made Garrus wince. He was glad he wasn't on the receiving end - Melenis hit _hard_.

\----------

“Shit. _Ow_ ,” Melenis hissed as she held her hand over the wound on her right shoulder. Dark purple blood flowed through her fingers and down her front. She glanced at Garrus; her expression pained and pleading.

“Cover me!” Garrus shouted over the gunfire to Sidonis and Erash. They nodded and prepared to pop up from cover so Garrus could get to the injured asari.

Things had gone sideways. _Really_ sideways. They'd been in position to intercept what they thought was a weapons and drugs deal on Omega's docks, but the 'package' that the Eclipse mercs had been referring to over their bugged comm lines was actually a crate full of people. The human smugglers had not taken their interference well at all.

“Go!” Erash yelled, and Garrus ran out of cover towards the giant metal crate that Melenis was slouched behind. He dived towards her just as a thermal clip whizzed past the back of his skull.

“How deep?” Garrus shouted.

“Straight through,” Melenis groaned. Garrus fumbled in the small first aid compartment built into the armour on his thigh, and pulled out a bandage.

“Garrus! On your nine!” Garrus dropped the bandage into Melenis' lap and popped out of cover just in time to shoot a turian that had made it to their cover between the eyes. When he crouched back down, Melenis' eyes were rolling back into her skull. He picked up the bandage with one hand, and shook her good shoulder with the other.

“Hey, _hey!_ Stay with me Mel!” Melenis came to again, and gave him a weak smile.

“It's not even loud any more,” her voice was soft and unlike her, and Garrus paled as she looked up at him with glassy eyes and smiled. She was running out of time, and quickly.

“Don't you dare close your eyes!” He hissed at her, and her eyelids fluttered shut.

“Damn it!” Garrus fumbled in the tiny compartment and pulled out a small tube of medi-gel. It probably wasn't going to do much, but he needed to stem as much bleeding as he could. The pool around his asari friend told him she'd already lost a dangerous amount. He slid off a glove and hooked a talon into the ruined material on her shoulder, and pulled it away from the wound.

“Shit,” he mumbled as he surveyed the damage. Her acromion bone was completely shattered; a bandage at that point was not going to do anything but absorb the blood.

“Garrus! Nine again! They keep coming!” A panicked Sidonis called when he was just about to make a sling out of the bandage to keep Melenis' shoulder as still as possible. He growled and popped out of cover again; this time sinking two thermal clips into the throat of a salarian.

“Use the grenades!” Garrus shouted over his shoulder before turning back to work on Melenis, who had slumped into an awkward position.

“Fire in the hole!” Erash yelled. Garrus shot forward, and shielded Melenis as best as he could. A deafening boom made his ears ring and the floor vibrate beneath him. Debris flew overhead and landed around them.

“Again!” Erash's voice was muffled. Garrus crouched over Melenis again, and pressed a finger to her throat. A pulse. Weak, but still there. The force of the second frag grenade rocked the crate they were using as cover into Garrus' side, and he swore as he almost fell onto Melenis with his full weight. The smell of smoke and burning flesh filled Garrus' nostrils, and he struggled not to cough.

“Status!” Garrus yelled as he rocked back onto his haunches and looped the bandage around Melenis' neck.

“Clear!” He just managed to hear Sidonis over the intense ringing in his eardrums.

“How is she?” Erash was crouched beside him, looking at Melenis with deep concern.

“Not good. We've gotta get her to a clinic. Go and open the crate, we can't leave them in there!” Garrus ordered. Erash quickly looked at Melenis, then nodded.

“Sidonis! Help me with the latch on the crate!”

Garrus picked up his rifle from the ground and clipped it onto his back, then slid an arm under Melenis' back. He picked her up bridal style; making sure to keep her injured shoulder on the side furthest away from him so his armour wouldn't jostle the wound.

He glanced across the burnt and smoking docking bay to where Sidonis and Erash had just made it past the litter of burnt bodies to the giant shipping crate, and watched as they both beat the latch with the butts of their guns. The giant doors swung open to reveal a group of people from all different species huddled towards the back. Some screamed at the sight of the armed turian and batarian and the chaos behind them, whilst others huddled further towards the back.

“We're not here to hurt you! Is everyone alright?” Sidonis reassured, and Garrus turned. He broke into a run; Melenis needed help now.

“Look at you. Archangel. You've got a goddamn halo and everything,” Melenis murmured drowsily as she looked up at him.

“If you stay with me, I'll make sure Butler gives you a good nickname!” Garrus pleaded as he turned to bash the dock's elevator button with his elbow.

\----------

He was back at Mordin's clinic for the second time that day.

“I need help!” He yelled as soon as he entered the waiting area.

“How much blood has she lost?” An asari nurse shouted as she ran towards him from in front of the reception desk.

“I don't know. A lot,” Garrus answered urgently.

“Follow me. Jay, get Mordin!” The asari called as she turned. Garrus followed her into the room that Shepard had been staying in a couple of hours prior, and he briefly hoped that she had left. He didn't want her to see just how incompetent he really was. Fuck, he cursed himself. _This is all my fault. What in the spirit's was I thinking when I-_

“Lay her down!” The nurse said as she held the spare stretcher steady. Garrus placed a limp and cold Melenis onto the soft bedding. The injured asari let out a small groan, but didn't open her eyes.

“Garrus? What-” Garrus turned to see Shepard on the other side of the room; standing with just a bra on and her pants pulled up, but not completely zipped up. She was wearing boots too; the laces also hanging undone. He would've been embarrassed if he wasn't so terrified for Melenis. They'd clearly all rushed into the room just as Shepard was getting ready to leave.

Shepard glanced at Melenis, and her face paled even further. She quickly did up her jeans and grabbed a t-shirt from her bed, then pulled it on as she made her way over to him.

“Is this the only wound?” The asari nurse asked as numerous medical staff rushed into the room.

“Yes. Yes. I mean, I think so,” Garrus said as he took a step back to make room for a batarian nurse pushing a drip stand.

“Shit. Did it go straight through?” Shepard asked as she moved closer to his side and glanced over the asari on the blood-drenched stretcher.

“Yeah,” Garrus sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He'd been too ambitious, and now Melenis had a hole in her shoulder. He was always too damn ambitious. When he looked up again, Mordin was at Melenis' side; pulling black gloves onto his long fingers.

“Anaesthetic, Hara,” the salarian said, and the first asari nurse prepped a syringe. Shepard and Garrus took another step back as two turians entered the room.

“Need to replace partial clavicle, acromion, and upper humerus. Maybe more. Will see. Bring entire kit,” Mordin ordered the turians. They nodded and left the room hastily.

“What?” Garrus said. _Replace?_

“Are you her next of kin?” Mordin asked as a human female nurse tied him into a bright green plastic apron.

“What? Why?” Garrus' voice shook. They only ever asked about next of kin if it was serious. Shit. He knew it was serious, but next of kin serious? _Spirits_.

“Replacements considered expensive. Need next of kin's permission for installation and signature on cost sheet,” Mordin said calmly as he reached for the overhead light and brought it down above Melenis' shoulder.

Garrus' gut twisted in painful knots. Nahla had told him that Melenis' family all lived on Thessia. No. There wasn't enough time. He'd have to sign. It was his fault; he had to pay. He couldn't let her die. Just as he was about to speak, Shepard stepped forward slightly.

“I'll pay, Mordin. Bill it all to me.” Garrus' head snapped to his left.

“No. _No_. You can't-”

Shepard gave him a look that cut him off instantly.

“I can, and I will. Do whatever you need to do to fix her, Mordin. Don't be cheap,” Shepard commanded. Mordin nodded, and picked a scalpel from a nearby tray. The two turians entered the room again; this time one was carrying a large crate.

“Hara, please ready bone saw.”

Garrus thought he was going to faint. He'd seen his fair share of graphic injuries, but he just couldn't stomach the thought of them cutting into a close friend.

“Come on, big guy. You don't need to see this,” Shepard said as she gently placed a hand on his forearm and steered him towards the door. He cast one last look over his shoulder at his unconscious friend before letting Shepard close the door behind them.

\----------

He didn't know how long he sat leant forward with his head in his hands and his eyes shut, but the way his neck was protesting could only mean it was hours. His bony ass hurt too; sitting in armour for extended periods of time was not advisable. He inhaled sharply as he tried to straighten his back. He slowly opened his eyes to survey the room. When Shepard had steered him out and he had sat down, the seats in the clinic had been almost fully taken. Now, only a batarian and an old human woman remained.

“Hey,” Shepard said softly from beside him. He almost jumped; he hadn't expected her to stay, but she had, and she'd been so still and quiet that he hadn't even registered her presence for that entire time through the way his mind had raced as he'd dwelled on his mistakes.

“How long?” Garrus whispered. Shepard didn't break eye contact; not even for a second.

“Four hours and seventeen minutes,” she replied. Garrus nodded, then leant forward and rested his forearms on top of his thighs. He hung his head as guilt and self disgust seeped deep into his bones.

“What happened?” Shepard asked carefully. Garrus inhaled deeply, then exhaled. He straightened up and turned to face Shepard (who looked absolutely exhausted, and that only further enhanced the guilt).

“We had a few bugs in an Eclipse hideout. They'd been talking about a 'package' for a couple of days now. We thought it was drugs, or weapons, or – anything other than what it was,” he explained in barely more than a whisper.

“What was it?”

“People. They were people smugglers. Backup came out of nowhere, and they were on top of us. There was only four of us. We thought – I thought that it was going to be easy. Intercept the package, take out the bad guys. Like we've done ten times now.” Garrus laughed, because if he didn't, he'd cry.

“Usually Melenis cloaks and goes in, but we didn't even see them around us. Not until – not until she was down.” Silence lingered between them.

“Such a fool. Such a _fucking_ fool.” The human curse word hissed off his tongue and left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“We're all fucking fools, Garrus. At least you tried to do something good. That's more than the rest of us can say,” she tried to soothe him, but Garrus was inconsolable. He stood up and turned to face Shepard, who was looking up at him with wide eyes.

“You don't understand. You don't understand what I've – what I've done, and what I've-” Garrus' tone was flanging wildly, and he looked at the floor in shame. Shepard got up from her chair and stood in front of him, then bent down slightly to put her face in his line of vision.

“Then _make_ me understand. I'm sure you've heard about all of the shit I've done, everyone on this rock has. Nothing you say to me is going to shock me. Lay it all on me, Vakarian,” she said with a small, encouraging smile as she leant back against the wall and held out her arms. Where could he even start? How could he explain that he'd been a constant screw up for the last ten years of his life? Too individualistic to fit in with the turians, and too turian to fit in with anyone else, yet he'd somehow managed to find true friends in his vigilante squad, and now one of them was on a table in the next room being bone-sawed by a salarian he still didn't know what to make of.

Shepard took a step back and folded her arms across her chest.

“Ah. I think I get it.” Garrus slowly lifted his head to look at her.

“I probably understand more about you than you think I could. I've seen some shit, done some shit, fallen on my ass and eaten shit in the most spectacularly fucked up way possible. I can spot someone going through shit from a mile away. Your guilty face sticks out like a sore thumb, Garrus Vakarian.”

Garrus raised his brow plates. He didn't think his brooding was that obvious.

“Yeah, you're that obvious. This little vigilante thing you've got going on is compensating for something. No, not compensating, your ego isn't that big. You're trying to make up for something. If you're anything like me, which I think you might be, it's probably something that you said. You know how you fix things?” Shepard asked as she cocked one hip to the side.

“How?” Garrus said weakly. Shepard stepped forward and jabbed a finger against his keel bone. He would've flinched if it wasn't covered in a few centimetres of armour.

“Use your voice. Apologise, grovel, bribe. Put what little ego you have aside and own the fuck up to what you said or did. You can try to gather all the good karma you want around here, but it's not going to fix things. Karma ain't gonna reach out and tell whoever you upset that you're sorry. It's gotta come straight from your mouth.”

Garrus stared at her with slack mandibles. Spirits, she was kicking him while he was down and by the look on her face, she wasn't going to stop any time soon.

“And don't beat yourself up about Melenis. She's not gonna blame you. You didn't force her to do anything, did you?”

“I... No.”

“Well there you go. She's probably gonna be pissed that she can't use her arm and shoulder for a while, but a short period of immobility is a whole lot better than being dead, I'd say. Don't you think? I don't know her well – shit, at all, but I'm sure she's gonna be ecstatic about the fact that you saved those people. You saved them, right?”

Garrus nodded, even though guilt was still settled firmly in his chest.

“I... I can pay you the money back. Just let me know how much it is, and I'll-”

“Shut up,” Shepard snapped.

“Excuse me?” Garrus gaped.

“I'm paying for it. Consider it a donation. You don't want to explain it? Tell her Mordin felt sorry for her and fixed her up for free. Tell her you've got a trust fund from daddy Vakarian and you paid for it. Tell her you tripped and fell and found a lost credit chit with a fuck-tonne of money on it on the ground. I don't care what you tell her, but I'm not going to take any credits from you.” No. That wasn't right. He couldn't let her do that. She didn't even know Melenis. Spirits, the cost of the bone replacements would be at least a six figure sum. At _least_ \- it wasn't like mercs could have health insurance.

“But-”

“ _Ever_. I mean it, Vakarian.” Shepard's voice was so threatening that all he could do was nod.

“I don't know what to say. This- you're-” Garrus threw his hands up in frustration at his inability to think of an adequate way to thank her.

“'Thank you' will do just fine,” Shepard said. Garrus snorted. She was too good to be true. There had to be a catch.

“Does this mean I work for you now?” He asked in a low voice. Shepard looked affronted, and he immediately regretted asking.

“Look, I know you've probably heard all sorts of shit about me. I'm not going to lie; most of it is true. I'm the disgraced Hero of the Blitz and the vilified Butcher of Torfan. There's not a whole lot of love for me in this place, but I have never, ever, manipulated anyone in to working for me. That bullshit's Aria's forte, not mine.” Shepard practically growled the words at him. Her cheeks were flushed an angry scarlet and her thin manicured brows were violently furrowed as she glared at him with intense peridot eyes.

“I'm sorry, that was... unfair. I overstepped.” She glared at him for a few more seconds before sighing and running her hand through her tousled hair.

“Ah, shit. Don't worry about it. I'm probably the only person in this godforsaken place that doesn't have an ulterior motive, so I shouldn't be so mad that you asked that.” They avoided each other's eyes; both wanting to make an apology, yet unsure how. He'd never been good at them. It was something he desperately needed to work on, for everyone's sake.

“Let's just forget I asked that,” Garrus suggested.

“Done!” Shepard exclaimed in agreement.

“Do you want something to eat or drink? I can go to the mark-”

“Shepard? Mr Vakarian?” They both spun towards Mordin.

“How is she?” Garrus asked.

“Stable. Will not be able to use her right arm or shoulder for...” Mordin tapped his chin thoughtfully, “... three weeks at least. Will need time to see if replacements take. Regular check-ups will be required. Also suggest that she stay at the clinic overnight. You can visit later today.” Mordin said. Garrus breathed a sigh of relief as Shepard slapped his arm.

“That's great news!” Shepard said, and Garrus sighed with relief.

“Shepard, will need you to see reception to sign papers. Suggest listing yourself as Melenis' next of kin to make process smoother. Do not tell Gial I said so. Stickler for rules,” Mordin explained.

“Of course. Thank you, Mordin.” The salarian nodded, and returned to Melenis' room.

“Shit. It's late. Or early. I've gotta go, I've gotta get some rest so I can make it to the Pit later tonight,” Shepard commented as she glanced at the giant digital clock that hung above the reception desk. The giant red numbers read 02:11AM.

“The Pit?” Garrus questioned. Shepard's responding grin was somewhat menacing.

“Been on Omega all this time and still a Pit virgin, huh? Here. Is your 'tool's signal open?” Shepard said as she brought up her omni tool's display.

“Hang on.” Garrus opened his connection, and immediately received forty four pings from Sidonis, Erash, and Butler. Shit. He hadn't contacted them to let them know how things had gone. One popped up from an unknown number at the bottom of the list.

“I'm gonna sign these papers, then head home. Keep me updated on Melenis, ok?” Shepard said. Garrus nodded and closed his omni tool.

“Thank you again. This means a lot.” Shepard smiled and reached out to brush his forearm with her fingertips.

“Think about what I said. Things aren't going to fix themselves. And check the message I just sent when you're free.” Then she was walking past him towards the reception desk, and he was left frozen as he contemplated Shepard's words. She'd made it all sound so easy, but he didn't even know where to start.

_Fine, go! Leave like you always do! It's like having a ghost here when you're around, anyway!_

Those words had cut him the deepest, but he knew that the canyon it created in his soul was nothing to what his sister must have felt upon his abrupt departure. She'd been the best friend he had ever had throughout most of his life, and he'd left her. He'd left her to deal with their emotionally distant father and distant (in every way) mother all by herself.

Solana. He had to start with Sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying it so far :)


	12. Shepard VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added this chapter and the next one. Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you're enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it :)

Shepard couldn't sleep. She'd had a soak in her bath tub in the hopes of ridding herself of the itchy feeling that the clinic's sheets had left her with, which had worked, but it hadn't seemed to help her wind down at all. She was exhausted mentally and physically from everything that happened the previous night with Morinth (and from forcing herself to stay awake whilst she sat beside a brooding turian who clearly had some sort of guilt complex about everything), and she was certain that as soon as she got into her own bed, she'd fall asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

It had not happened that way at all. In fact, she was sure that she was even more highly strung than before.

Shepard groaned as she kicked the quilt off onto the floor and spread out like a starfish. She groaned again as she wiggled in an attempt to get her singlet, which had ridden up to just under her breasts, back down again.

“Urghhhhh!” She said aloud as she grabbed a pillow and pulled it over her face. The scent of her shampoo had embedded itself in the soft material, and she wiggled her nose before sneezing. She threw the pillow in frustration to join the discarded sheets on the floor. Realisation hit her that sleep was not going to come easy, nor was it going to come soon. Shepard brought up her omni tool and squinted at the bright display. She screwed around on the extra-net for a while; ordering two new pairs of boots, three new lipsticks, and a pair of memory foam pillows (because surely her pillows were the issue, right?) from various sites. Eleven clickbait articles later (no way could a fifty year old woman ever look twenty without surgery), Shepard was ready to strangle herself. She scrolled through the contacts in her omni tool in an attempt to see if there was anyone she could message. She flicked past numerous names, then stilled the screen.

Garrus.

He'd seen her message about the Pit later that day; the read notification told her as much. She looked over the message again.

_It's Shepard. I've sent you a pin for the location for the Pit. Starts at 8pm. See you there, if you can make it._

_-S._

That was alright, right? She hadn't demanded or pressured that he should come. _If you can make it_. She'd set it up so he could make an excuse if he didn't want to come. It'd probably do him good to go, Shepard thought. He was clearly emotionally overburdened, and the atmosphere could help ease a bit of stress. Well, if he was into that thing, of course. From what Shepard had learnt during her time on Omega, turians were _always_ down to throw down if they weren't doing anything important at the time. Aside from batarians, turians were her favourite species to fight. The way their mandibles flared and their eyes narrowed at her the exact moment they realised they were going to lose to a petite human gave her the biggest thrill. _Shit, that sounds like something Morinth would say._ Shepard cringed at the thought, then focused on the omni-tool's display again. Her middle finger hovered over the holographic keypad.

_Hey, Garrus. How's it going?_

She backspaced violently. No, too casual. Just because she'd given him a lecture and he'd stood there and taken it didn't mean they were best buddies all of a sudden.

_Vakarian, how's Melenis?_

Backspace again. Too cold. Just as she was about to give up and go back to smothering herself with the nearest cushion in frustration, a new text appeared.

_Shepard, thanks for everything earlier. Needed an ass kicking, that's for sure. Surprised a human was the one to do it, though. Melenis is still sleeping, and Mordin forced me to leave. I'll check up on her again before the Pit tonight. Hmmm. Should I be worried?_

Shepard's lips pulled up into a grin.

_So glad she's alright, truly. As for worried? Nah, the Pit's good fun. You might even enjoy yourself there._

She typed out and sent the reply at lightning speed. A mere five seconds later (not that she was counting) she received another message.

_Right. Do I need to bring anything?_

Shepard snorted as a vision of him bringing a meat platter and a bottle of wine to the Pit appeared in her head. Fuck, he was a dork.

_Bring a casserole. Just kidding. Only need to bring your tiny ass._

She bit her lip as she waited for his response, which again came surprisingly fast.

_Consider tiny ass brought. See you later, Shepard._

She stared at the screen until her eyes started to water.

\----------

There was a strange sensation against her shoulder blade that caused her to twitch in an attempt to shrug it off.

“Shepard. _Shepard!_ ” A muffled voice said.

“Mmmwhat?” Shepard said; half of her face pressed into her pillow and her wild hair covering the other half.

“Bray's been messaging me. Wants to know if you're feeling up to putting in an appearance tonight after the mind eating incident,” Aria asked. Shepard groaned as the asari sat on the side of her bed, causing her to roll towards her seated friend.

“Yeah. Got plenty of time. I set an alarm just in case. What's he on about?” Shepard mumbled. Another jab in her shoulder.

“Shepard.” Shepard's eyes fluttered shut again. _Goddamn_ she was tired.

“ _Shepard!_ ”

“ _Ow!_ ” Shepard yelped as she propped herself up on her forearms and turned to glare at Aria over her shoulder.

“You've slept through your alarm. It kept going off. I could hear it blaring from upstairs. It was so loud I thought you might've been dead when I heard it go off the sixth time.” Shepard's eyes went from barely open to eye-poppingly wide in a matter of seconds.

“What time is it?” She asked.

“Just after eight thirty,” Aria replied. The asari swore when Shepard slid past her to get off the bed and ran towards her bathroom. Shit. Shit. She brought up her omni tool as she stepped out of her underwear, then reached into the shower with her free hand. She had no messages. Had Garrus even made it there yet? Was she keeping him waiting? Shepard doubted very much that he'd hang around for her late ass.

“I'll tell him you're on your way, then,” Aria called from the bedroom.

\----------

Shepard had never gotten ready so quickly in her entire life. She'd managed to have a quick rinse, spray some sea salt spray in her hair to get the waves to soften up, slap on a little bit of foundation, eyeliner, and mascara, then get dressed all in a record time of twenty minutes. Still, that was another twenty minutes that she could have possibly left Garrus waiting for.

“I'm taking the car!” Shepard screamed as she ran up the stairs and past the living area. The asari lounging on the couch didn't even look up from her data-pad as Shepard flew past her. She turned to make her way through the kitchen, then made her way onto the balcony through the sliding glass door. She flung herself into the skycar and mashed her hand against the cruise control activation.

“Welcome, Jane. Please select where-” Shepard scrolled through the recently visited locations tab on the display in the middle of the dash, and jabbed a finger against the co-ordinates for the Pit before the car's VI finished speaking. The skycar whirred to life and sped through the Omega skyline towards the industrial district that housed the Pit's building. She mashed her palm against the speedometer; forcing the car to speed through the air at an impossible speed. After what felt like an hour (even though it was less than ten minutes), the warehouse came into view, and Shepard breathed a sigh of relief. Her heart was pounding and she was sweating profusely, but she'd managed to land in the small skycar lot behind the building at exactly 9:01. She flung herself out of the car, then ran towards the corner of the building. She rested against the concrete exterior for a moment to catch her breath. She hadn't even gotten in the ring and she was already beat.

“Shepard?” The familiar voice relit the fire in her abdomen that she thought she had thoroughly doused. Her eyes roamed over the tall turian's frame. He was wearing black, skin tight pants, thick combat boots, a blue shirt (that matched his markings) and a black leather jacket. He looked... he looked _good_.

“Hi!” Shepard said with a grin as she stood upright and tried her best to not look like she'd just ran a marathon. The turian's eyes widened as he spotted the dark bruises on her neck, shoulders, and arms. She hadn't had time to cover them up again after her shower.

“Sorry I'm late. Hope you weren't waiting long!” Shepard said quickly.

“I, uh... it's fine. I wasn't waiting long,” Garrus said with a small shrug. Shepard frowned, then looked back over her shoulder to the cars parked around hers. There was only one she didn't recognise as a regular Pitter's ride.

“You were about to leave, weren't you?” Shepard asked as she took a few steps towards Garrus, who averted his eyes guiltily.

“I didn't think you were coming,” he mumbled. So she had kept him waiting for a while. Shouting from near the entrance doors distracted both of them momentarily.

“Shit, I'm _so_ sorry, Garrus. How's Melenis?” Shepard inquired.

“Don't worry about it, you're here now. Mordin's keeping her sedated until tomorrow. He said he wants to give the nanites a chance to work without being jostled,” Garrus said as he leant against the wall.

“But she's doing ok, otherwise?” Shepard asked with a hopeful smile.

“Yeah, she is. Looks like she'll pull through,” Garrus exhaled in relief, and Shepard reached out to touch his forearm briefly.

“Come on, let's go in before fights start out here too,” Shepard said as she strode past him and waved a hand out to her side in a request for him to follow.

“Too?”

Shepard grinned.

“You'll see.”

\----------

The lilac asari fell to the ground with a heavy thud, and Shepard winced sympathetically.

“Ouch,” she commentated as she turned to give Garrus a lopsided grin. The turian was watching the ring below intently. The crowd below their viewing box was going wild, and Shepard was glad that she'd opted for utilising her private box instead of attending ringside that evening. As much as she wanted to be in the ring, she knew that she wouldn't even make it one round with how exhausted she was. Plus, she was going through an absolutely inordinate amount of makeup trying to cover all the bruises. She needed to heal.

“So you... you fight down there too?” Garrus asked as he shot her a sideways glance. They'd mostly watched in silence; and she had watched him in her peripheral vision as his expression had turned from surprise to interest to... something she wasn't quite sure of.

“Sure do.”

The turian hummed in thought as he watched the asari struggle to pull herself back up again. The powder blue asari that had just moments before taken her down stalked around her with a feral grin.

“I'm assuming using biotics are against the rules?” Garrus asked as he returned to watching the fight.

“Yep. No biotics, no teeth, no weapons, no blows between the legs or to the breasts, and no fighting with the intent to kill. Just good old fashioned brawling. If someone wants out, all they've gotta do is raise a hand as high as you can, and it's over,” Shepard replied. When she'd first started running the Pit, there was only one instance where an asari had pulled a knife. One instance was all it took for Shepard to show that even though she was easy going, she would not suffer anyone who didn't abide by her rules.

There had been no weapons snuck in since. Omega was home to all sorts of delinquents and gang members, but none were stupid enough to piss off Shepard, as it had the potential to piss off Aria, and nobody fucked with Aria if they wanted to stay breathing.

“I guess the concept sounds kind of... insane, but it helps people get their rage out. Gives them something to look forward to, too. Plus if they win, they make some credits. Everyone's winning,” Shepard explained. Truthfully, she had started it to get her own rage out after shit went down with the Alliance after Torfan, but she didn't need to go that dark on Garrus.

“And what about you?” Garrus asked as he turned to face her now that the blue asari was down and not getting back up again.

“What about me?” Shepard asked with a quirk of her brow as she turned slightly in her chair to face him.

“Are you winning?” He waved his hand in the general direction of her bruised chest. Shepard laughed.

“These? They're nothing. You should see the other guy,” she grinned. Garrus frowned slightly, like she hadn't answered his question. _Oh._

“Oh. Do I make credits off all this? Only if I win a fight.” Yeah, she made credits, alright. Garrus' mandibles flared slightly as he held eye contact with her. Shepard felt heat flush her cheeks, and she suddenly became very aware of the fact that it was only the two of them locked in that VIP box. The VIP box with tinted windows so no one could see in. She blocked out the raunchy mental image that made it's way into her head. _Thanks for this, Morinth,_ Shepard cursed the ardat-yakshi interally.

“You interested in joining in, Vakarian?” Shepard asked. Garrus bared his teeth slightly in a turian smile before turning his attention back to the ring.

“Maybe. How would I go about joining in, if I was?” Shepard's heart hammered in her chest. This was a bad idea. A bad, _bad_ idea. It could, however, be a very, very _good_ idea. The turian definitely needed to loosen up, and getting the shit beaten out of him and/or beating the shit out of someone else might just help.

“You want in? You've just gotta ask, big guy.” Shepard managed to put two meanings into one sentence.

\----------

Garrus stood completely still as Shepard taped his knuckles. His giant three fingered hands felt odd in her own, but it was an odd born of unfamiliarity rather than disgust. She could feel his aquamarine eyes watching her as she prepared him for his fight. It was easy to set one up on short notice; it always was when there were dozens of willing participants.

“Have you ever fought a batarian before?” Shepard asked, if only to fill the silence that seemed to fluster her further.

“Yes, but not with my fists.” Shepard glanced up, then back down to the alien hand in her grip.

“They've got a pressure point at the base of their skull. You'll know it when you press against it, the skin over it feels like silk compared to the rest of their leathery skin,” Shepard advised. Garrus nodded, and they returned to silence. The losing asari from the previous fight limped out of the shower area and towards the fire exit, nodding at Shepard as she did so.

“Do you know her?” Garrus inquired. That was a difficult question for Shepard to answer. She knew everyone that fought in the ring; Bray had taken it upon himself to gather information about all of the people who sent in applications to fight in the ring, and the batarian always forwarded that information to Shepard.

“You could say that,” Shepard said. Garrus seemed to straighten.

“Not like that. She's a regular,” Shepard corrected as she smiled up at the much taller alien. He nodded, then glanced around the room.

“All done. You ready?” Shepard said as she gently let go of his hand and took a step back. He'd removed his jacket, but all of his other clothing remained. Shepard had visions of the batarian grabbing Garrus by the collar of his shirt and slamming him face first into the floor.

“Take off your shirt,” Shepard asked.

“What?” Garrus said; his mandibles flaring out in surprise at her request.

“The batarian's gonna grab it. People in the ring don't often wear shirts, and if they do, they're tight.” Shepard's favourite top to wear was an old black N7 sports bra. It had stuck with her through years at the Alliance, and it was still going strong even now. The Alliance was good for one thing, at least; the stitching on the garment hadn't even come loose once.

“Right. Makes sense. Uh... should I take it off now?” Garrus mumbled nervously as he glanced around for any possible witnesses. Shepard rolled her eyes. Weren't turians pretty comfortable with showing off their bodies? That's what Aria had told her, anyway.

“Here. I'll turn around,” Shepard said as she spun the face the lockers.

“You don't have to...” Garrus started. Shepard smiled as she heard him quickly remove his shirt.

“I'm ready,” Garrus said. Shepard nodded, and turned to walk towards the ringside entrance. She refused to look at Garrus as she did so; only thrusting her hand out to her side to grab his shirt as she passed.

“Alright. Let's get it on!” Shepard both cringed and blushed at her choice of words. What the hell was wrong with her? She'd been sexually frustrated before. Hell, she was sexually frustrated most of the time, if she was completely honest with herself. It'd been a long time since she'd taken someone to bed, and the intensity of the throbbing between her legs was violently reminding her of that fact. She shook her head slightly as she led Garrus down the long corridor. The closer they got to the guarded archway, the louder the noise of the crowd became.

“Oh. Visor!” She said just as they made it to the archway. She'd been so used to seeing him wear it that it seemed to blend into his face, and she probably would have forgotten about it if it wasn't for the fact that she was trying so hard to stare at his face and not his bare chest. Garrus hesitated for a moment, before reaching up to remove it. Shepard held her hand out, and he softly placed it on her small palm. He looked very concerned.

“Don't worry, I'll guard it with my life. I promise,” Shepard reassured.

“Next up, we have Braxas the brawling batarian, versus Garrus, the turian hardass!” The asari commentator's voice boomed throughout the hall.

“Turian _hardass?_ ” Garrus spluttered. Shepard snickered.

\----------

Watching Garrus and the batarian spar was... doing things to her. They'd both made it two rounds without flooring the other, and the crowd was getting rowdier by the minute; demands for action being shouted at full volume from the ringside and the surrounding stands. Shepard had climbed up to the announcer's podium to watch alongside the asari commentator for the evening, Dasha. She greeted Bray, who sat to the left of the asari.

“There you are!” Bray said as he leant across Dasha's lap to fist bump Shepard.

“You know that turian down there? I've never seen him before,” Dasha asked as she put her hand over the mic on her small headset. Shepard frowned. She didn't really.

“Yeah, he's an old friend,” Shepard lied.

“Can you get him to hit Braxas, then? So far they've just danced around each other the entire time. I'm getting bored,” Dasha said with a playful grin. Shepard chuckled as she watched Garrus gracefully dodge the batarian's fists. The muscles on his arms tensed impressively as he held one forearm up to block and swung the other around to hit Braxas in the middle of his spine. The batarian coughed and stumbled forward.

“And that's a hit!” Dasha called excitedly. Fists of all colours and sizes pumped up in the air as Braxas recovered and charged at Garrus. The turian didn't evade the charge; instead firmly planting his feet against the ground and raising a shoulder the the batarian's chin. The batarian hit Garrus' shoulder at full speed, and fell straight to the ground. Shepard was pretty certain that Garrus was smirking as he leant back against the ropes and watched the batarian struggle to stand. His plated chest was rising and falling heavily, and Shepard suddenly felt really warm. She had seen many half naked alien torsos in the ring, and been able to appreciate all of them, but Garrus? Garrus was... he was something _else_. She'd noticed that he was slimmer than most turians, but just as tall – if not taller. He had a few pale grey scars littered across his carapace and down his arms, which surpised Shepard; she had been convinced that he was some bratty turian prince on Palaven or something who had run away to get away from an arranged marriage. Shepard snorted; it was absolutely ridiculous, but it was more satisfying to make up stories about his mysterious past than to admit to herself that she wanted to know everything about him. She refused to give herself the satisfaction (even though satisfaction was something she desperately needed).

An increase in the crowd's roaring pulled Shepard out of her daydream and back to the scene in front of her. Braxas and Garrus were wrestling; the two aliens rolling across the floor in an attempt to one up the other. Braxas settled over Garrus, and brought his fist up into the air, then brought it down hard against Garrus' left cheek. Shepard winced. The turian clawed at the batarian's arms, drawing dark blood as he did so. Braxas was undeterred, and brought his fist down against the side of Garrus' jaw once again. Shepard rose from her seat and leant over the railing; her brow furrowed and her hands clenched tightly around the rail in the hopes that Garrus would make a comeback.

Dark blue blood trickled out of his mouth and down the side of his face as the batarian raised his fist again.

In a move so quick that Shepard wasn't entirely sure what he exactly did, the shirtless batarian was thrown onto his back, and Garrus pounced on top of him. The crowd cheered at the unexpected turnaround, and Shepard grinned.

“Yes!” She hissed under her breath.

“Don't change your bets yet, folks!” Dasha commentated.

Shepard watched as Garrus held down the wriggling batarian by his neck, and her smile widened as she prepared to cheer for his win. Her smile vanished when his eyes seemed to darken even in the fluorescent light above the ring and he gripped the sides of the batarian's skull instead of sliding them underneath to find the pressure point. He pulled Braxas' head up, then slammed it against the floor. The batarian struggled underneath Garrus as he repeated the motion. She felt the atmosphere change; as if all the air had suddenly been sucked out of the room.

Shepard was halfway to the ring before the batarian could even raise a hand for mercy.

“Garrus!” Shepard called, even though she knew he wouldn't be able to hear her over the crowd. She pushed past numerous alien and human bodies until she made her way to the ringside steps. In one fluid motion, she slid between the ropes and entered the ring. The crowd hushed immediately when they spotted Shepard running towards the turian, who seemed to have completely zoned out from his surroundings. Oh no. Oh _no_. She knew that look.

“Garrus! _Stop!_ ” Shepard shouted as she tackled the turian off of the batarian, who was now limp and bleeding heavily from his face. Garrus growled and pushed her off to the side, and she landed with a heavy thud against the unforgiving floor.

“Spirits!” Garrus was hovering over her in mere seconds; looking at her in shock. He attempted to lift her up to her feet, but she slapped his hand away.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?” Shepard spat as she stood n wobbly legs and dusted herself off. Garrus stood between her and the unconscious batarian, his shoulders slumped and his eyes averted from the furious human in front of him. Blood ran down the side of his face to drip off his mandible and onto his carapace. The alien form that she had been admiring only minutes ago now seemed dark and cold; all grace gone as he shadowed her.

“I'm so sorry, I didn't realise it was you-” Garrus tried.

“Leave,” Shepard said; quietly, but firmly. Of course this was a bad idea; beating the shit out of things might work for her, but it clearly didn't work for Garrus.

“Shepard, I-”

“ _Go._ ” She glared at him intensely until he turned and moved out of the ring. Shepard watched as he shuffled through the parted crowd; who were still silent and unsure what to make of the events before them.

“Where are the medics?” Shepard exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air. Almost instantly, a batarian and human female arrived ringside. Shepard stepped forward to inspect the batarian, who was laying extremely still. Shit. _Shit_. He fucking _killed_ him.

Shepard got to her knees and pressed two fingers to Braxas' neck.

“He's got a pulse!” Shepard said to the medics as they knelt down beside her. She stood and stepped back to let the medics do their work. Her eyes scanned the crowd, who were all watching her with wide eyes.

“The Pit's finished for tonight. Go home!” Shepard shouted. The crowd mumbled against themselves, but didn't make any attempt to disperse.

“I said get the fuck out, _now!_ ” she commanded; the bite in her words quickly clearing everyone out. Shepard put her palms over her face and groaned.

“He's got a fractured skull, ma'am. Should we take him to a clinic?” The human medic asked. Shepard peeked at her through her fingers. What a stupid fucking question.

“Yes. Go now. Bill any expenses to me, and _don't_ take him to the salarian's clinic,” Shepard commanded.

“Understood, ma'am.”

Shepard turned and walked to the side of the ring and leant against the ropes until she heard the medics leave with the injured batarian. Lucky for Braxas, batarians had thick skin and thick skulls, and a fracture was getting away lucky. Most of his injuries were superficial, but he definitely would be suffering a concussion.

Shepard paled as she thought of the human she'd briefly considered pairing Garrus with; if she had, he would've been dead without all of the extra dermal layers to protect him. She should be mad at him. She should never speak to him again. She should pretend he never existed and let it all go, but she couldn't. She'd seen herself in him the moment he had let his anger take over. The first year that she was on Omega, she'd killed, fucked, and gotten fucked up all over the station. The pain of the Alliance's rejection and vilification had hurt her more deeply than any battle wound she'd suffered ever had, and she wondered if Garrus' pain was the same. It certainly seemed like it. If it was, she knew exactly how he was feeling; alone, angry, and feeling like there was no light at the tunnel. Whatever had happened to him was deep enough to almost break him, she could see that much in his eyes when they turned dark.

Shepard eventually left the warehouse, but the look in Garrus' eyes made her feel uneasy for the rest of the evening. In the sky-car ride back to her apartment, she turned his visor over in her small hands; half expecting it to offer some answers. Her finger flitted over the small power button on the underside of the custom visor, but she closed her fingers around it instead; deciding it was better to leave that untouched.

She didn't know much about Garrus Vakarian, but she knew he was an enigma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Garrus gets pretty dark in ME2, with a lot of anger issues etc. I kind of wanted to explore that a bit more. Hope it came out alright :)


	13. Garrus VII

Two and a half weeks passed with no contact from Shepard. The day after the incident at the Pit, his shirt and visor had been waiting for him at Melenis' bedside in the clinic. The drowsy asari had been very confused as to what they were doing there, but in her altered state, she hadn't pressed the issue. Mordin had let him check Melenis out a couple of days later (the salarian decided that it would be best to keep her longer, but the look on Melenis' face had quashed any more talk of that), and he'd offered to stay at her place to help out until she was allowed to start getting movement back into her arm in a fortnight (Melenis had reluctantly accepted). She hadn't asked Garrus how her surgery was paid for, and Garrus was relieved.

While he was absent from the squad meetings, Sidonis had taken over the management, and Garrus could rest easy knowing that Sidonis would make the right calls and keep everyone safe. His fellow turian had also done some recruiting; a human man named Monteague, an ex turian C-Sec agent named Mierin, a krogan merc named Krul, and a human female that simply went by the nickname 'Ripper'. Sidonis had sent information packets on each over to Garrus' email, and he had studied them as Melenis leant against him and peered at the data-pad curiously.

She let out a long whistle of appreciation when a picture of Ripper came up.

“Damn,” Melenis grinned, and Garrus chuckled.

“Like what you see?” He teased as Melenis reached for the data-pad with her good arm - even though it was coming up to three weeks since she'd gotten the injury, she was still reluctant to try using it – and Garrus let her take it. He leant back into couch as he listened to Melenis read out her information.

“Real name not supplied. Bribes did not work. Grew up in a place called Mumbai, which I'm assuming is on Earth? I've never heard of any colonies called that. Five foot five, dark brown skin, black hair, brown eyes. Extensive ink. Numerous prior gang affiliations. Friend of Monteague's. That's the ex transport driver from France, right?” Melenis mumbled off more details to herself, and Garrus grinned at her. It was the first time he'd seen her smile since Mordin brought her out of sedation. Of course it was because of a good looking woman. Garrus reached out to confiscate the data-pad.

“Hey!” Melenis protested as she swivelled her whole body in an attempt to take the data-pad back.

“How is that fair? You know all of this stuff about her, and she knows nothing about you. She might not even like you, Mel,” Garrus teased. He bit his tongue to keep from laughing at the look of utter offence on her face. The asari placed a hand over her heart.

“You shut your filthy mouth, Vakarian. How could she not like me?” Melenis said as she feigned a snobby accent. Garrus snorted as he swiped his finger across the screen to read more about Krul and Mierin. Melenis sighed.

“I hope I get to meet them all in person, soon. They all look really interesting. Sidonis has done well,” Melenis said as she picked at a small ball of fluff on her pyjama pants. Garrus glanced up.

“You'll meet them soon. You've just gotta get that arm moving again,” he said gently. Melenis' brows pinched together.

“It just... it _really_ hurts. Feels like it's never gonna be alright again,” she admitted in a small voice as she looked down at the sling that was supporting her arm. Garrus leant forward to put the data-pad on the coffee table. He knew Melenis was in a lot of pain (not counting the numerous painkiller script repeats he had to fill for her – her face was far more expressive than she believed it was), but she hadn't wanted to talk about what happened.

“I know it does. You can only move forward now, though,” Garrus soothed. His encouraging words surprised him; he seemed to be great at giving out advice, but not taking any. Shepard's words had been playing on a constant loop ever since she'd given him the much needed lecture, but he still hadn't contacted his sister.

“Yeah, I guess you're right,” Melenis agreed hesitantly as she pouted and turned her attention back to the lint on her pants.

“Would you be feeling up to meeting the new guys later? I can message Sidonis and ask him to organise a meeting for after dinner. I think he wanted to discuss a few things with me, too. It wouldn't be any trouble to bring you along."

Melenis' eyes lit up. She'd been a homebody ever since she was discharged from the clinic, and Garrus was certain that seeing her friends would help her perk up. Butler, Sidonis, and Erash had visited a few times, but Garrus had seen the look of guilt in their eyes, which had explained why their visits were so short.

“Yeah, yeah! That'd be great. I've gotta get ready!” Melenis declared as she slowly rose from the couch.

“Mel, it's only just after noon,” Garrus informed her.

“I need all the time I can get!” Melenis called over her shoulder as she disappeared into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. A few seconds later, it opened slightly and she poked her head out.

“Might need some help, though,” she admitted sheepishly as she glanced down at her sling.

\----------

It turned out Melenis didn't need much help at all. She was so excited at the prospect of leaving the house (and meeting Ripper) that she'd managed to get ready in an hour. Garrus had never seen someone with the use of only one arm get ready so lightning fast before.

“Can we make it earlier?” She asked from her position on the couch. She was sitting up very straight in an effort to not crumple any of her freshly ironed clothes (which Garrus had no problem admitting he ironed) or somehow smudge her carefully applied make-up (which she did with her left hand – an impressive feat on it's own).

Garrus sighed as he activated his omni-tool.

\----------

The earliest that Sidonis could arrange to get everyone in the same place at his apartment was six pm. They'd all agreed that they would order some take-out and spend the evening around Sidonis' giant dining table getting to know each other.

Melenis was practically dragging Garrus toward the markets, which were on the way towards Sidonis'.

“Hurry up!” Melenis hissed as she looked over her shoulder at him. He narrowed his eyes at her. She'd insisted on leaving so early that it hadn't even reached five thirty yet. He relayed this fact to her. She stuck out a pierced tongue at him. He quickened his pace to catch up with her, and they were weaving through the bustling market in no time. Melenis howled as a vorcha bumped her sling covered shoulder. Garrus glared at the toothy alien and stood in front of Melenis to shield her from any more bumps. The familiar sight of vibrant red hair a few metres ahead at a thermal clip stand made him stop immediately. Melenis swore as she walked into his back.

“Ah! What the _fuck_ , Garrus?” She complained from behind him. Garrus looked around for another way around that would let him avoid her. Her lack of contact made it clear that she didn't want anything to do with him, and the shame he felt caused by his unacceptable behaviour made him wish he'd drop dead on the spot every time he thought about it. He thought he might actually drop dead if she looked at him the way she had after she tackled him off the batarian again. Fuck, he hadn't meant to hurt her. He'd already been teetering on the edge of something that wasn't quite pleasant, and the pain from the batarian's punches had pushed him over the edge until all he could see was red. It wasn't an excuse for his behaviour – no, he knew that there was no acceptable reason for the way he acted. He'd always tried to stay in control, but things just kept slipping away. It had turned into a landslide that night at the Pit, and had buried him under ten feet of guilt and shame. He wasn't sure how to dig his way out. Hell, he couldn't even apologise to his own sister. Spirits, he was an idiot. He just needed to get it over and done with; he could even practice on Melenis, seeing as she was like a sister to him. No, he decided, that was a bad idea. Practising on Melenis would mean that he had to explain everything to her. He couldn't have another person knowing how much of an emotionally stunted jackass he was.

“Garrus! Don't be an asshole, my shoulder's killing me after that vorcha!” Melenis said as she jabbed numerous fingers into his back in an attempt to get him moving. There was nowhere to go, but forward. He turned to face Melenis and placed one hand on her shoulder. She quirked a marked brow at him in confusion.

“Melenis. I need you to stay focused on getting to Sidonis' place,” he said. A krogan mumbled a curse word under his breath as he stepped around the pair standing in the center of the walkway.

“Er... ok? Can we get moving then? This isn't really a good place to stop.” Melenis eyed the people walking past with distrust as she brought in her good shoulder in an attempt to take up as little space as possible.

“I mean it. No matter who we see, you keep walking.” Garrus squeezed her good shoulder tightly.

“What are you talking about, Garrus? Are we-”, Melenis leant in closer, “-in danger?”

“I don't think so.” Shepard had been monumentally furious, but he hadn't encountered any assassins or mercs sent to kill him yet, so that was a good sign.

“You don't think so?” Melenis' heavily made up eyes narrowed at him.

“No! No, we're not in danger. Let's go.” Garrus turned and started walking towards the marketplace's exit. Shepard was still at the thermal clip stand, decked out in full armour beside a tattooed man who was also fully armoured. Keep going. Don't look at her. _Don't-_

Shepard looked up from whatever it was that the merc was showing her in his hand at the exact moment he and Melenis passed the stall. Shepard's eyes locked onto his, and he almost tripped over his own feet. The intensity of her gaze made him feel like she had pinned him to a wall. Her eyes flitted over Melenis for a brief second before returning to his.

“I swear to the fucking _goddess_ , Vakarian, if you stop suddenly one more time, I-” Melenis spotted Shepard and came to a standstill beside Garrus. The older man beside Shepard stopped talking when he realised she wasn't listening to whatever it was he was saying, and looked up to follow Shepard's line of sight. One side of the man's face was extensively scarred, and one of his eyes were a milky white. It took a few moments for Garrus to recognise him as the man from the bar on the night that he'd first caught sight of Shepard.

“Friends of yours, Shepard?” The man asked gruffly at the awkward exchange he was witnessing. Shepard said nothing; her brows only lowering slightly.

“No. What were you saying?” Shepard said as she turned back to the merc, who turned his back on the asari and turian that were staring at them and continued talking to the now obscured Shepard. Garrus knew he should've been prepared for her indifference. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, but shit, that hurt. That really, _really_ , hurt, and he had no idea why it was as painful as it was.

“Um, ouch,” Melenis said from beside him.

“Come on,” Garrus grunted as he set a punishing pace that had Melenis jogging to keep up.

“What the shit was all that about?” She asked when she caught up with him just outside of the market's doors. She grabbed his forearm from behind and spun him around to face her.

“Don't worry about it. It's nothing,” Garrus muttered as he pulled his arm away from her grip. Melenis glared at him.

“That wasn't nothing. What did you do to fuck her off? She looked angry. No, she looked... emotionless, and that's even worse than angry. Shit, you pissed her off so much she went straight past the fiery anger stage to the goddamn _cold shoulder_ ,” Melenis said.

“Mel, please,” Garrus said as he turned to make the final few metres to the door to the corridor that would lead to Sidonis' apartment. Melenis skirted around him until she was blocking his path. Her doubtful face studied him for a moment before her eyes softened.

“Oh,” She said in realisation.

“It's not what you're thinking!” Garrus said a little louder than he intended to. Melenis shook her head.

“You're going to tell me what happened after we're done at Sidonis',” she informed him.

“No! I-” Melenis held up a hand at his objection.

“Yes. Whether you like it or not,” Melenis said as she turned and walked away from him.

\----------

“It seems that after the recent gang wars during the quarantine, the Suns, Eclipse, and Blood Pack took heavy losses. Now, we all knew that, but it looks like we underestimated just how much they're all struggling. Erash has gotten footage of the mercs on the Eclipse transport vehicles on the lower docks working with Eclipse and Suns mercs,” Sidonis said as he nodded to Erash. The batarian fiddled with his omni-tool to bring up a projection of the footage on the wall beside the dining table.

“Shit. I heard there was a huge clean-out, but I didn't think I'd ever see them all working together,” Monteague said in a thick French accent.

“Neither did I,” Sidonis agreed.

“So do we know who's at the top now? Surely the clean-out shuffled their ranks around a bit,” Garrus asked. Sidonis nodded to Erash, who brought up a projection of mug shots that featured a krogan, salarian, and a batarian.

“The krogan's name is Garm. The salarian is Jaroth, and the batarian is Tarak. Garm's got the Blood Pack, Jaroth's got the Eclipse, and Tarak's got the Suns,” Sidonis continued.

“Could they be working together due to dwindled numbers, or do you think we made a bigger dent than we thought hitting their smuggling operations?” Butler asked.

“That's a good question,” Garrus nodded to Butler, who gave him a grin. Sidonis and Erash exchanged a glance.

“What is it?” Melenis asked.

“The Eclipse mercs we took down when we intercepted the live cargo? One of them was Jaroth's brother. He hasn't taken his death well,” Sidonis explained. Garrus knew he should be worried, but pride surged through him. He remembered taking out a salarian before he realised that Melenis was down; he had to be Jaroth's brother.

“Did you get the feed from the fire fight?” Garrus asked hopefully.

“Yeah. Well, the first five minutes, anyway. After we threw the grenades it took out the surveillance lines under the flooring. Here, look. I think it's safe to say that the Eclipse has seen the feed too,” Erash said as he brought up a projection that was divided into four squares. He pressed play, and the feed played from the moment the first clip whizzed past Garrus' face. The nine vigilantes around the table watched as Melenis went down.

“Why weren't you wearing any armour?” Ripper asked Melenis from a few seats down. The asari looked like a deer in headlights.

“Uh, I, mostly do cloaked recon and combat. We didn't know that it was a trap. I always go in first to scout, then come back and report. I didn't get any time to do that before I got shot,” Melenis mumbled. Ripper stared at her for a moment before looking back to the screen, just in time to see Garrus take out three batarians in quick succession. Erash paused the feed, and Sidonis pointed to the salarian that was furthest away from their squad.

“There. That's him.” Garrus struggled to hold in a grin.

“Damn, good job, Vakarian,” Krul congratulated. Garrus tilted his head in a polite nod at the krogan.

“Are they aware of Vakarian's identity? Or any of your identities?” Mierin, the yellow marked turian asked.

“No. All of us were wearing helmets, and the fact that Melenis is still around means that she went down too quick for them to get her identity. Besides, if you look, you can see that she's on screen for barely a second before she goes down behind that cargo crate,” Sidonis replied.

“That's embarrassing,” Melenis muttered as she slid down in her seat slightly as Erash replayed the exact moment she fell.

“Anyway, we've picked up surveillance at various points of interest around the station that show members of one gang meeting with the other, and a few of all three meeting.”

“That's not good. An alliance to take down the squad?” Krul suggested. Sidonis shrugged.

“We don't know for sure. We've planted untraceable bugs wherever possible thanks to Erash whilst Melenis was healing up, but they keep getting found and disabled before we can get anything of note,” Sidonis sighed. Melenis rapped her fingernails on the table as she hummed in thought. There was an extended silence as everyone else joined her.

“Well, that's not completely true. We did hear something that's probably worth mentioning,” Sidonis said finally. All eyes focused on him.

“The turian in the blue armour's got himself a nickname,” Sidonis grinned, and Garrus groaned.

“Archangel, and we, friends, are the Archangel Squad.”

\----------

“Oh, save me, Archangel!” Melenis teased dramatically as she skipped around him and gave him a clumsy salute.

“Who gave her the wine?” Garrus asked as he looked around at the group in the hallway. Everyone avoided his eyes.

“Sure, give the asari on heavy painkillers some alcohol, what could possible go wrong!” Garrus said as he threw his hands up in the air. Melenis giggled and skipped over to a nearby elcor, who tilted his head downwards to inspect her.

“Is she always like this?” Ripper asked as she frowned at Melenis, who was now rubbing the elcor's neck affectionately (albeit, the elcor didn't seem too fussed, if it's closed eyes and head tilted even further towards Melenis were any indication).

“No. This is very... unusual,” Butler answered. They all watched as Melenis grinned as she continued administering a massage to the giant alien.

“Anyway, I'm gonna head to Afterlife to get a nightcap. Anyone up to join?” Monteague asked. There were a few murmurs of acknowledgement, and Erash, Krul, Ripper, and Mierin drifted towards the well built human.

“Thanks, but I'm beat for the night. It was great to meet you three,” Butler said as he shook hands with the three newcomers.

“Yeah, I've gotta... sort _that_ out and make sure she gets home without taking out her other shoulder,” Garrus said as he gestured towards Melenis. He followed Butler's queue and shook hands with Krul, Ripper and Mierin, and drifted over to Melenis.

“Mel? Let's go,” he said. Melenis ignored him. So did the elcor. Garrus cleared his throat.

“Melenis,” he said sternly, in a voice that reminded him of the tone he used when Solana was acting up.

Despite the disparity between asari and turian features, the look of defiance that Melenis gave him was so Solana that it startled him.

“Excuse me, sir or madam, or... other non gender specific title,” Garrus addressed the elcor, who opened one eye.

“My friend is recovering from a very serious injury, and she may be suffering negatively from the effects of mixing alcohol and painkillers.” Melenis gaped at him in embarrassment.

“Thanks, dad,” she growled. Garrus folded his arms and cocked a hip out to the side.

“I'm gonna have to ask you two to continue this another time,” he said; his tone deadly serious even though he wanted to laugh at the ridiculous sight before him.

“Disappointed, I understand. Thank you for your kind affection, stranger,” the elcor said to Melenis, who reluctantly pulled her hand away from the elcor's soft skin.

“My pleasure, big guy,” she said as she gave it's neck a few gentle pats. Garrus felt his stomach knot; Shepard had called him big guy, and she'd said it somewhat affectionately, too. No, it was probably just his imagination. She couldn't have been flirting with him, could she? That was _ludicrous_. Even more ludicrous was that he wasn't totally opposed to the concept.

“Come on, break it up. Let's keep it moving.” Garrus put on his best C-Sec officer voice as he ushered Melenis towards the markets.

He definitely did not look back to the thermal clip stand as he passed to see if Shepard was still there.

\----------

After Melenis had been safely deposited in her own bed, Garrus began his nightly ritual of setting up his makeshift bed on the couch. It folded out to a good sized bed, and he had been pleasantly surprised at how comfortable it was. He took off his tunic, pants, and boots, and pulled on the black leggings that he wore as pyjama pants before sliding under the soft blanket that he'd brought a few days prior from the lower markets. Luckily, Melenis had been too out of it to bring up Shepard, much to his relief.

He thought about everything that he learnt from Sidonis and Erash, and snorted quietly at his new nickname. He rubbed his palms over his eyes and lay back against the pillows. It was a bit of a challenge to arrange asari pillows into a shape that allowed him to comfortably rest his crest against, but once he had, it felt like he was sleeping on clouds. He had never realised how hard turian pillows actually were.

He closed his eyes, and thought of Solana. He wondered what she was doing, and how she was coping with his mother's illness. She'd always been more emotionally put together than he had, but he knew that it must be wearing on her. He pulled his arm out from under his quilt, and brought up his messaging app on his omni-tool. He had to take advantage of this temporary rush of confidence before he backed out.

_Solana. I am sorry it took so long for me to write. I have been at a loss as to what to say. I want to offer you an apology. I know that you won't want to accept it, and I understand. I haven't dealt with things as easily as you, and I'm truly sorry for leaving. I hope that we can be brother and sister again soon like we used to be. - Garrus._

He reread the message over and over again, and the more he did so, the more it began to sound formal and stiff. _Just send it, you fucking idiot,_ he cursed himself. He jabbed the send button, and held his breath until the sent notification popped up. He closed his omni-tool, and readjusted himself under the covers. He knew Sol, and he knew that her reply wouldn't come straight away, and that she'd probably spend a couple of days writing a scathing reply that he totally deserved. With that knowledge in mind, he let his body sink into the mattress below and slowly closed his eyes. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, a small beep in from his omni-tool's auditory receiver in his ear canal made his eyelids shoot open again. That was quick; too quick. He was expecting any number of offensive two word replies back from his sister, but the reality was way more surprising. It was a message from Shepard.

_I'm going off the rock for a few days. We need to talk when I get back._

He re-read the two sentences thirty one times before he managed to steady his shaking hands to compose a reply.

_I agree. Let me know when and where, and I'll be there. Stay safe, Shepard._

He sent the message. Sixty seconds of waiting for a reply turned into sixty minutes, which then turned into six hours.

A reply never came, and neither did any sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names of the Archangel squad members are lifted straight from the ME wiki. I haven't read the Homeworlds comic, so I might have the gender/races wrong for them, but oh well. This is an AU, I can do what I wannnnnntttt! There are still 3 more to go, too!


	14. Shepard VII

Shepard decided that Zorya was horrible. The climate was disgustingly hot and sunny, the air felt thick with moisture despite the beating sun and cloudless sky above, and worst of all, she'd been chased by three pyjaks whilst trying to befriend them (much to Zaeed's thinly concealed amusement). Now, they were moving closer to the heart of Zaeed's ex business partner's base, and Shepard breathed a welcome sigh of relief as she spotted an industrial warehouse over the tops of the trees. The sigh was also a good cover up for the fact that she was panting like a dog now that they'd reached the top of the steep hill that had taken almost half an hour to climb up. They'd been walking for almost two days; Zaeed hadn't wanted to land too close to the refinery just in case the Suns were alerted prematurely. Even though they'd managed to get some rest during the previous evening and here and there throughout the day, she still felt as if she'd been on her feet for those entire two days. Still, her internal complaining about Zorya's less than desirable conditions meant that she was mostly able to ignore everything that had happened with Garrus before she'd left Omega. She shook her head quickly in a futile attempt to literally shake the thoughts from her brain. Zaeed gave her a small frown when he saw her odd movement.

“We still taking out the target, or have you decided on something else?” Shepard thought it best to double check; Zaeed was prone to doing his own thing; which was fine, it was just nice to be informed.

Zaeed nodded.

“Yeah. I'm gonna take the bastard down. Vido's shadowed enough years of my life,” Zaeed muttered as he descended to the dense jungle below. Shepard made a mental note that Zaeed said _I'm_ , not _we_.

“Right. I'll leave him to you,” Shepard said. Zaeed cast her a sidelong glance and gave her a quick nod. They continued on in silence for half an hour; Zaeed casting her more sidelong glances as they moved.

“Something you wanna say, Massani?” Shepard prompted. Zaeed cleared his throat.

“The turian and the asari with the sling back on the rock. I get the feeling you did know them. Business gone bad, or something?” The merc asked. Shepard gave him a surprised look; they didn't often talk about their personal lives.

“Hmmm. It's hard to explain. We don't need to worry about them, if that's what you're getting at,” Shepard grunted as she stepped over the large trunk of a fallen palm tree.

“Right,” Zaeed said as he followed.

“How's your asari friend?” Shepard inquired with a sly grin. She was sure that the corner of Zaeed's lips pulled up ever so slightly.

“She's good. Gone to visit her mother and father on Thessia. They had another baby or something. I don't know. Still confused about how that whole damn process works,” Zaeed said as he waved a hand in the air.

“Didn't anyone ever give you the birds and the bees talk, Zaeed?” Shepard teased. The merc snorted.

“Oh, I got that alright. Missed the part about asari reproduction, though,” Zaeed said.

“The extra-net is your friend, Massani,” Shepard said as she kicked a small rock out of her path. A pyjak ran out in front of them, and Shepard tensed. The strange creature shot the two humans an inquisitive glance, then bounded back into the flora. Shepard let out a breath that she had been unconsciously holding. She did not feel like running again; she'd already sweated through her undersuit.

Zaeed laughed at Shepard's relief.

“Yeah, I'll give you a pyjak.” Shepard muttered as they continued towards the oil refinery. Shepard shot a glance over her shoulder just in case.

\----------

A mech. _Of course_ they had a mech.

“Position?” Shepard yelled over the barrage of gunfire that was hailing into the steel crate that was shielding her.

“One at eleven, one at two. Mech at twelve!” Zaeed responded through her comm-line. She couldn't see him, so the fact that he replied meant he was hopefully ok.

“Eleven moving around your cover!” Zaeed barked. Shepard rolled to the edge of the crate just in time to take down the turian that had almost made it to her position.

“Mech's moving in. Grenade!” Zaeed informed her, and Shepard threw up a biotic shield around herself just in case. Her biotics were having hardly any effect on the giant mech, and she cursed herself for not bringing more grenades. Zaeed's projectile detonated, and Shepard grit her teeth as she felt the entire warehouse rattle around her. A large piece of steel fell from the roof and landed only meters away from her. Of course the entire place was coming down during the middle of a fight. _Of course_.

“Grenade!” Zaeed's voice crackled through her line again, and she focused on keeping her barrier up. Another blast rocked the warehouse, and the roof made menacing noises.

“Now! One o'clock!” Zaeed shouted, and Shepard popped up from cover. She turned her body slightly to the right, and aimed for the mech. She fired, and Zaeed joined her. Between trying to dodge attacks from two directions, the already smoking mech dropped to the ground. Shepard dove to the ground just in time for another explosion. Metallic parts flew through the air overhead and landed around her. When everything went quiet, Shepard stood cautiously; gun ready to shoot at half a seconds notice. There were a couple dozen Blue Suns bodies littered across the floor, and there was a flaming mess where the mech had stood. Shepard's finger tightened on the trigger as a figure moved out from cover.

“Just me!” Zaeed called from the other side of the warehouse as he raised a hand. Shepard vaulted over the crate and made her way over to him.

“You good?” She asked as she noticed the long cut that ran the length of his hairline.

“Yeah. Just a little scratch.” Zaeed shrugged, but Shepard was already reaching into the small compartment on her armoured thigh that held a few small tubes of medi-gel. Zaeed waved her off.

“Save it for something important. Gel never did do much for me, anyway,” he elaborated. Shepard raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I'm sure,” Zaeed confirmed. Shepard nodded and closed the small compartment again.

“Come on, we've gotta keep moving. Vido can't be too far away,” Zaeed said as he sauntered towards the exit. Shepard followed, and they both quickened their pace when the roof started to groan again.

\----------

Shepard stood beside Zaeed as he watched Vido burn, and waited there until the flames eventually died out. The sunlight went with it; and cool air came with the appearance of the night sky.

“Let's go,” Zaeed said eventually. Shepard nodded and wearily followed him towards the shuttle that was meant to be Vido's escape shuttle. Zaeed opened the door, and gestured for Shepard to enter first. She groaned in disgust as she climbed in.

“Smells like cheap perfume and sweaty balls in here,” she exclaimed. Zaeed's look of displeasure indicated that he agreed.

“Too bad we can't crack a window,” Shepard sighed as she sat down in the co-pilot's chair. The last thing that she wanted to do that day was drive.

“Won't take us long to get back to our shuttle,” Zaeed reassured her as he took the pilot's seat. Shepard gave him an exaggerated look of helplessness as she covered her mouth and nose with her hand. Zaeed looked at her blankly, then turned to start up the shuttle.

“Arriving at destination in twenty one minutes, your majesty,” he said sarcastically as the shuttle's engine hummed to life.

“Shut up,” Shepard said as she reached over the slap his shoulder. Zaeed grinned at her. He grinned. She'd only seen him grin when he was stupidly drunk, yet there he was beaming his surprisingly white teeth at her.

“So how are you feeling now that he's gone?” Shepard asked as the shuttle made it's ascension into the air. Zaeed's grin widened.

“Never felt better.”

Shepard understood how he was feeling; she'd been there once herself. Anyone who says revenge doesn't feel damn good is wrong. She tried not to let the screams of the workers they'd had to abandon in order to get to Vido get too loud in her head.

\----------

As soon as she stepped back onto Omega, it felt like she was back in Vido's horrible shuttle. The station seemed to have a permanent stench of sex, sleaze, and drugs that seemed to seep into everything and everyone that came into contact with it. Still, it was her station, and Omega's stench was much more endearing than Vido's. Shepard had been looking forward to some relief from the hot weather of Zorya, but she'd forgotten that Aria liked to sync the station's climate control to Thessia's seasons. Shepard groaned as she remembered that the Thessian summer had started three days prior to her re-entry.

“Thanks, Shepard. Really. Means a lot,” Zaeed said as they reached the point on the docking bay where they were to part ways. He stuck out his hand, and Shepard took it. They leant in to each other and slapped each other's backs as they shook hands.

“No problem, Massani,” Shepard said. They nodded at each other, then left in opposite directions. Shepard readjusted the shoulder strap on her bag and slowed her pace. Although quite noisy, the docks made her feel serene. She guessed it was because the noise of the docks was always louder than the buzz of her thoughts.

\----------

Shepard showered and put her sweat drenched clothes into the laundry chute before spreading out on the couch to relax. She didn't know where Aria was, but she'd enjoy the time apart while it lasted; Shepard had no doubt that Aria probably had a tonne of contracts and jobs for her to look into, and Shepard wasn't looking forward to discussing the fact that there was probably going to be a lot of infighting between the station's Blue Suns population to determine a new leader now that Vido and their base of operations were gone. Shepard sighed and flung her forearm across her eyes to shield herself from the bright lights of the day cycle outside the apartment's panoramic windows. She'd never really felt like she had a home, but Omega was the closest she'd ever felt to content. She snorted. Who would've thought that she'd come to love the shit hole so much? She'd come to the station with just the clothes on her back, her armour, and two pistols, and now she had a giant closet full of belongings and shared an apartment with the Queen of Omega herself. She'd met so many people that-

 _Garrus_. The turian seeped back into her mind, and she flung her arm to her side, glaring at the high ceiling above her as she did so. He'd fucked up. _She'd_ fucked up. She should've been able to read the situation better - he wasn't angry. Didn't need to beat the shit out of someone to feel better like she does when she's angry. No, he's depressed. He needed something entirely different.

She booted up her omni-tool and waited for it to connect to the station's comm towers. The signal on Zorya had been unreliable at best, so she'd just turned the entire thing off for the duration of the mission. When it finally connected, it informed her that she had one hundred and twelve new messages.

“Oh, for fuck's sake,” Shepard grumbled to herself as she scrolled through them. Spam, spam, more spam, twenty seven messages with attachments from Aria, spam, a few from Bray, and a few more from aliens around the station that she did business with. There was nothing from Garrus. She brought up her messaging app and started typing.

_I'm back on the station. When are you free? S._

She knew that in reality, she was under no obligation to help Vakarian. He clearly had a lot of issues that led to him completely losing it in the ring; Shepard's gut instinct had always been right, and it had told her that the turian wasn't a bad person. He had a lot of anger that he seemed to struggle with containing, sure, but she knew he hadn't come to Omega to join a gang or smuggle some blow around the place. She refused to believe that her gut instinct might be wrong, so she needed to find out what exactly Garrus' deal was. That, or she needed a new hobby.

_Good to hear. I'm free whenever, let me know when and where. G._

Shepard bit her lip. She was showered and made up, and she wasn't going to be able to sleep whilst the day cycle was going (no matter how artificial the sunlight was, she couldn't sleep when it was day time). She might as well do it now; that would at least help quell the insistent buzz of the questions in her head that had come back to bother her at full force as soon as she thought of him.

_How about now? I'll send you my address. S._

Shepard attached her address tag before pressing send. She sat up and ran her fingertips through her hair to try and make it look a little less tousled. She glanced around the apartment; everything was spotless as usual. Now all she had to do was wait.

_Sounds good. I'll be right over. G._

_See you soon. S._

Shepard stood and wandered around the apartment; a feeling she couldn't quite describe settling in her belly and making her unable to sit still. When the buzzer rang twenty five minutes later, Shepard almost jumped out of her skin.

“Hey,” she greeted nonchalantly as she opened the door and stepped aside to let Garrus in. A pleasant aroma that seemed to contain elements of frankincense and citrus filled her nostrils as he passed. Did all turians smell so nice? Not that she'd know; she was only usually around them when they were covered in blood and dirt.

“Shepard,” Garrus said with a slight nod as he wandered into the apartment. Shepard closed and locked the door, then stepped around the turian who was looking out of the apartment's window in undisguised awe.

“Excessive, right?” Shepard joked as she sat on the couch and turned back to wave him over. She'd had the same dumbfounded expression on her face when Aria had invited her over for the first time.

“It's, uh... it's nice,” Garrus said unconvincingly as he strolled towards the couch. Shepard snorted.

“It really is, that's why I'm surprised. I've never seen Omega look so...” Garrus trailed off as he passed the couch to stand by the window. Shepard leant back against the couch and rested her sock-clad feet on the coffee table. She frowned. Should she have put shoes on? She hoped she wasn't insulting turian culture in some way. She'd never invited a turian over before, and if Aria had, she'd been sneaky enough to do it when Shepard wasn't home. She removed her feet from the coffee table and sat cross legged to hide them instead.

“Not shitty?” Shepard supplied. Garrus exhaled through his nose in what Shepard guessed was a turian snort.

“Yeah,” Garrus agreed as he glanced over his shoulder to look at Shepard. His eyes seemed to focus on the couch beside her rather than actually on her. Shepard patted the couch beside her.

“Come. Sit,” she said, and after a few seconds of hesitation, he did; all the way at the opposite end. Shepard tried very hard not to laugh as he slowly brought his eyes up to meet her gaze.

“So,” Shepard said.

“So,” Garrus repeated as his talons tapped against his thin thigh in quick succession.

“Why did you come to Omega? Start from the beginning.” Shepard saw no point in making small talk; she invited him there for one reason, and she wasn't going to pussy-foot around his feelings.

He frowned, but said nothing. Shepard sighed.

“Ok. I'll ask some questions, then?” Garrus nodded slowly.

“Where are you from?” Shepard asked.

“Palaven. I went to work for C-Sec after my military training. I returned there for... for a little while before coming here.”

Ah- _ha_. His pause told her that it was family or clan related, or maybe even ex romantic partner related. Most people got pretty mopey after break ups, right? Shepard hadn't experienced that herself; she'd had quite a few lovers, but she'd never felt that she needed anything more, and she was perfectly content with that.

“I see. And what made you leave C-Sec? Was that your choice, or did something... happen?” Shepard ventured in the least accusatory tone she could muster.

After a long silence, Garrus sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before dropping his hands into his lap.

“A little of both. A while back, there was an increase in black market trading on the Citadel. Body part trading, specifically. We managed to intercept a shipment of parts. They were kept in cryo containers and there were are all sorts of parts; krogan testicles, asari hearts, human brains, turian livers – you get the idea,” Garrus said at Shepard's obvious look of disgust.

“What happened then?” Shepard asked. Although disgusting, organ trading wasn't the worst thing she'd heard of being placed on the black market.

“My superiors were convinced that we were never gonna find who was responsible for it; there wasn't a single fingerprint on the shipment container, but I thought if we could DNA test some of the organs, we might be able to match it with someone in the Citadel's population database and backtrack that way.” Garrus looked up at Shepard, who nodded for him to continue. She wasn't really sure where Garrus' story was going, but she was eager to hear it nonetheless.

“So I arranged to have one of the turian livers tested, and it turned out that the turian was in C-Sec's database; he was a known criminal. Weird thing was, his personal file showed him as still alive.” Shepard frowned.

“They cut it out of him?” Shepard asked. Garrus shook his head, then nodded slightly.

“Well... kind of. I'll get to that. It also showed him to be a current employee of a salarian named Saleon, who had a lab on the Citadel. I thought we had him, so I took a spec ops team with me to his lab, you know, just in case,” Garrus explained. Shepard listened intently.

“Of course, when we got there, there was nothing to indicate that Saleon was involved in the organ trading, but he was so smug and just... I could just sense that he knew we were on to him.” Garrus' voice dropped a few octaves as he looked towards the window as he spoke.

“What did you do?” Shepard asked as she slid a few inches down the couch towards Garrus. He turned to look at her again.

“Nothing. There wasn't much I could do. I arranged for some of Saleon's former and current employees to be interviewed, but none of them gave anything up. Well, until one of them, a human, started bleeding heavily through his shirt.” Shepard raised an eyebrow.

“I got a medic in, and when they lifted up his shirt to have a look at where the blood was coming from; spirits, it was everywhere – he had about a dozen incision wounds all over him. It didn't make any sense; how could he still be up and walking if Saleon had taken all of his organs out? Anyway, I ordered a scan for him at the hospital, and... it turned out that he had two extra kidneys, a tiny, deformed second heart, and an extra lung.”

“ _What?_ ” Shepard exclaimed in surprise.

“Saleon wasn't cutting their own organs out of them, he was cloning the host's own organs, then cutting them out to sell them. All of his employees were poor, which led me to believe that he promised them a lot of credits to house his experiments.” Garrus sounded disgusted, and his eyes seemed to darken slightly at the memory of the gory discovery.

“So tell me you got him?” Shepard said. Garrus shook his head.

“The poor guy drifted in and out of consciousness on the way to hospital, and he said that he knew they weren't growing properly; he could feel his body rejecting them, so he went back to Saleon and pleaded with him to take them out. The salarian refused, and sent him away. The man couldn't afford to get proper medical treatment and have them removed, so he was walking around for almost three weeks with those... those _things_ inside of him.”

“Why didn't he just tell you that when you brought him in?” Shepard questioned.

“He said he was scared that Saleon would kill him. Which, let's face it, he was pretty much already dead. He did end up dying; by the time they cut him open on the table to fix him, the organs had ruptured and the internal bleeding had done too much damage.” Garrus went quiet for a moment, and Shepard didn't break the silence. She could see by the intense frown on the turian's face that this was the first time he'd ever explained it all in such detail to anyone outside of C-Sec. He exhaled heavily.

“We went back to Saleon's lab to arrest him, but he knew we were coming somehow, and he fled with some of his employees to a ship. I tried to get the CDF to shoot him down, but my orders were overridden, and he got away. I've... I've been trying to find him ever since, but it was just years of nothing. I kept trying to look into it, but I kept getting quashed by my superiors every time I thought I was close to finding something.” Garrus' fists clenched in his lap.

“Did they fire you for looking?” Shepard asked.

“No, but I knew they weren't happy about it; they told me I was obsessed.” He let out an odd sound that was half way between a laugh and a growl. Shepard almost laughed along with him; she knew what it was like to get the shit end of the stick from people who were supposed to be in charge.

“Anyway, a few months ago someone who worked with me on the case but retired from C-Sec a twelve months back to become a PI sent an information packet my way. It said that Saleon used to work with Mordin Solus on Sur'Kesh. I looked into Mordin's whereabouts, and that's what brought me here. Just my luck that he hadn't seen or heard from Saleon for years.” Garrus' shoulders slumped slightly.

“Shit,” Shepard offered in consolation.

“Yeah, shit,” Garrus sighed.

“Mordin did say that he'd get in contact with me if he heard anything about Saleon, but apart from that, the trail is completely cold.” The turian shrugged before leaning back against the couch and staring into his lap. His gloved talons raked over the black fabric of his pants.

“Well that's...” Shepard blew a raspberry when words failed her. Garrus laughed, and Shepard grinned. Turians were rarely heard laughing, but the sound always made her want to join in laughing. The breathy alien chortle didn't sound like it belonged to the sharp mouth that it came from, and Shepard found the juxtaposition hilarious.

“My thoughts exactly.” He looked up from his lap at her, and Shepard gave him a small smile.

“So that doesn't explain why you're still here,” Shepard said slowly. Garrus looked like he wanted to run.

“I mean, why not go home? Or back to C-Sec?” Shepard elaborated.

“I'll never go back to C-Sec. As for home, I, uh... I'm not sure about going back there, either.”

“Why not?” Shepard insisted. She'd gotten so much out of him, and she could feel that she was close. He leant forward, sighed, and began speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I mixed in some actual in game dialogue, hope it worked out alright and made sense!


	15. Garrus VIII

Once he started, it was surprisingly easy to let the words keep flowing. He wasn't sure if everything he was saying was organised, or even if Shepard understood half of it, but she kept her eyes on his the entire time and listened without uttering a word. He spoke of his father and his high expectations for his son who just couldn't seem to meet them no matter what he did. He spoke of his sister, who was so much like him yet so different that they butted heads over trivial stuff more often than not. Lastly, he spoke of his mother, and the way Corpalis Syndrome had changed her into a woman that was just a warped shadow of the amazing woman she used to be and how he'd literally left her bedside without so much as a backwards glance months prior due to his inability to articulate his feelings in an acceptable way. He didn't leave out the way his sister had looked at him with hate in her eyes and in her tone when she admonished him.

When he finished, Shepard's eyes looked glassy. They stayed silent for a few moments before Shepard leant forward and cleared her throat.

“You said you sent your sister a message?” She asked.

“Yeah. Sent it the same night that you left. I still haven't received a reply,” Garrus admitted. Shepard frowned and nodded in thought.

“Do you think I should send another?” Shepard shook her head at his question.

“No. Give her time. When she wants to speak to you, she will,” she assured him. Garrus let out a heavy sigh.

“What about your father? Have you tried to get in contact with him?”

“No,” Garrus answered simply. That was a battle that was going to need more than a carefully worded message to win.

“Oh, ok.” Shepard didn't press him any further, but she stayed silent to give him a chance to speak just in case. The silence stretched on.

“I'm so sorry, I never even offered you anything to drink. Would you like a water? Beer? Wine? Whiskey?” Shepard asked as she rose from the couch. Come to think of it, his throat was a little bit dry.

“A water would be great, thanks,” Garrus said. Shepard smiled at him, then turned to make her way across the open plan room towards the kitchen.

“So tell me what it's like on Palaven. What was it like growing up there?” Shepard shouted over her shoulder as she opened the refrigerator.

“It's hot. Really, really, hot. The heat bothers some of the older turians, which is why there are a lot of them on the Citadel. I don't mind it, though,” Garrus said. He hadn't failed to notice that the station's climate had gotten warmer over the past week, which was no doubt an attempt by Aria to emulate Thessia's seasonal changes.

“Are there any cold parts?” Shepard asked as she walked towards him holding two full glasses of water.

“There's a few regions that are a lot cooler than Cipitrine and the other more populated areas, but no one lives there. Turians don't like the cold,” Garrus elaborated as he took the glass from her small hands. Shepard set hers down on the coffee table and took a seat near him that was much closer than her original position.

“What about you? Where are you from?” Garrus had no doubt that the answers to any question he asked her could be found on the extra-net, but something didn't feel right about looking up information on your friends behind their back, especially when they hadn't actually done anything to warrant suspicion. It felt too much like he was doing a C-Sec background check, which, thankfully, was something he'd never have to do again.

“Earth,” she replied sharply. The bitterness in her tone stunned him for a moment.

“Er, I didn't really stay in one place for too long. I didn't have any parents in the picture, so I just kinda... hung around,” she shrugged.

“I'm sorry,” Garrus said. From what he knew about humans, most of them kept their parents in their adult lives just as turians did. Shepard waved her hand dismissively.

“Not your fault. So, yeah. I joined the Alliance when I turned eighteen, then served until...” The middle of her brows pinched together.

“Until Torfan was over. Then I came here. But you probably already knew that.” Her tone wasn't accusatory even as she frowned at him.

“I've heard a few things about that, but I don't know the details. I haven't looked into it myself, though,” Garrus responded honestly. Her shoulders seemed to relax slightly.

“Oh,” she said as a faint blush swept across her cheeks, but it disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared as she lobbed another question at him.

“What's the turian military like? Is it similar to the Alliance?” She asked. Garrus hummed in thought.

“I think it's probably a lot more complicated in regards to ranks and positions. The set-up of the turian hierarchy means there are a lot of different ways that people can ascend to higher positions, not just by good performance.”

A smirk spread across Shepard's face, and Garrus realised how his sentence could be misinterpreted.

“Spirits, no! Not like _that_.” She laughed, and he couldn't help but join in.

“Honestly, sometimes I'm not even sure I understand it. Seems like a whole lot of kissing ass most of the time,” Garrus said with a brief shrug. Shepard scooted a few centimetres closer until her knee was almost touching his. He tried not to think about their bodies touching.

“What's it like being on a turian ship? I've seen them, and I really like their design. How do turians prepare themselves for missions? Do you have rec rooms and stuff like on human ships? I read a bit about them during my time in the Alliance, but it was mostly about how to engage with turians in combat, rather than what their ships and military structure is like.” Shepard asked the questions quickly, like she was afraid that she might forget them. Garrus flared his mandibles in a small grin.

“It's... an experience. There's a lot of camaraderie; if there are any problems or infighting, it gets reported quashed right away, so most turians don't even try to cause drama. That's not to say that having that many turians locked up in a confined space for days on end doesn't have it's disadvantages, though. We always had to try and do whatever we can to keep ourselves occupied and sane before important missions.” Garrus remembered all of the sparring that he'd been involved in when long trips through the galaxy had made everyone stir crazy.

“So how would a turian crew get ready for high risk missions, then?” Shepard asked as she leant into the couch with her right side. Her vibrant green eyes watched him intently, and he faltered for a moment.

“Uh, with violence, usually. Turian ships probably have more operational discipline than your Alliance, but fewer personal restrictions. Our commanders run us tight, and they know we need to blow off steam. To answer one of your questions, turian ships have training rooms for exercise, combat sims, even full contact sparring. Whatever lets people work off stress.” Garrus held a palm out as he shrugged. The combat sims and the sparring rooms had been an absolute lifesaver. Shepard laughed, and Garrus gave her a confused glance. Had he said something funny?

“You mean turian ships have crewmen fighting each other before a mission?” Her right eyebrow was raised much higher than the other in hybrid of confusion and entertainment.

“It's supervised, of course. No one's going to risk an injury that interferes with the mission. And it's a good way to settle grudges amicably. I remember right before one mission, we were about to hit a batarian pirate squad. Very risky.” Shepard's eyebrow lowered as she turned her full attention back to his story.

“This recon scout and I had been at each other's throats. Nerves, mostly. She suggested we settle it in the ring,” Garrus continued.

“I assume you took her down gently?” Shepard grinned.

“Actually, she and I were the best ranked hand to hand specialists on the ship. I had reach, but she had flexibility. It was brutal. After nine rounds, the judge called it a draw. There were a lot of unhappy betters in the training room.” He let out a small chuckle at the memory as he dropped his gaze into his lip. He resumed picking at the stray thread he'd dislodged earlier.

“We, ah, ended up holding a tie-breaker in her quarters. I had reach, but she had flexibility. More than one way to work off stress, I guess.”

His fingers stilled. Did he really just say that? Spirits, _why?_ He could've made something up and said that he won after a rematch or something; why had he felt the need to tell Shepard that he had gotten laid? He held his breath as he slowly brought his gaze up to meet hers. Spirits, he was an idiot. She'd invited him into her home to chat and he'd.. he'd... he'd told her a lewd story that he'd never told anyone else about before; not even his crew mates at the time.

When he finally met her eyes, she was frowning slightly. He prepared himself for the inevitable kicking out he was about to receive. Her lips slowly pulled into a smile.

“You know, with everything you've told me, it sounds like you're carrying a lot of tension, Garrus. Maybe I could help you get rid of it.” She shrugged her shoulders slightly as her smile widened. Garrus' brow plates raised in surprise.

“I, ah, didn't think you'd feel like sparring with me after what happened with the batarian, Shepard,” Garrus said in a low voice. The shame of losing control was still a bit of a touchy subject. Shepard glanced around the room before swallowing.

“What if... what if we, uh... what if we skipped straight to the tie-breaker? We could test your reach, and my... flexibility.” Her voice lowered as her gaze bore into him. Garrus stared blankly at her for a moment before what she was implying finally registered with him. Was she- did she just- _no_. She didn't just proposition him, did she?

He could see her confident expression falling the longer he took to reply. _Say something!_

“Oh! I didn't... huh.” Garrus was truly at a loss for words. Nothing had ever surprised him as much as her suggestion had; it had surprised him so much that his thoughts had turned to indecipherable mush.

Shepard frowned and glanced into her own lap. She opened her mouth to speak.

“Shepard! Finally. I've got a fuck-tonne of contracts for you to go throu-” Garrus glanced over to the door to see Aria enter the room. The asari had her arm around three data-pads that she was holding against her bust, and held another by her side with her free hand. Her eyes widened for a split second when she spotted the unfamiliar turian on her couch.

“I didn't realise you had a guest,” Aria said as she stared at him. Before Garrus could think, he stood up.

“I was just leaving! Thanks, Shepard,” he said quickly as he hurried towards the door. Aria raised a brow as she stepped forward from the doorway to allow him room to leave. The door automatically closed behind him. He set off towards the stairwell at a brisk pace. He didn't slow down until he was standing outside the door to his own apartment.

Spirits. _Shit_. What had just happened?

\----------

He shook Sensat, Vortash, and Weaver's hands.

“Welcome aboard,” he said to the new recruits. He gave Weaver a second glance, and groaned internally at the thought that there was another female that Melenis would probably fawn over. Should he warn her? Nah, it was too entertaining watching Melenis go from tough asari assassin to bumbling teenager around attractive women. It was almost as bad as when- no, nope. He wasn't going there. Every time he thought about how he'd literally ran from Shepard's apartment after she'd propositioned him (because no matter how much it surprised him, she had indeed propositioned him), he wanted to crawl into a hole and die from embarrassment. It had been almost two weeks since he fled her home, and the only thing that had been able to keep his mind off of his utterly ridiculous reaction to a beautiful woman (and yeah, he did see it, now that she had invaded his thoughts) propositioning him was killing mercs.

Sidonis motioned for the three new recruits to follow him into his terminal room, which left Garrus alone with his thoughts. He desperately glanced around his fellow turian's apartment. Melenis was asleep on the couch with her mouth hanging open, and Ripper was asleep at the other end; headphones in her pierced ears no doubt blasting some vicious music. Everyone else was out on errands or attending their day jobs. He shuffled into the terminal room and stood in the doorway; watching as Sidonis ran through their numerous tech equipment with the two new alien and one human vigilante. Sidonis glanced up and gave him an appreciative nod, and Garrus returned one even though he wasn't focused on a single word he was saying.

He felt like slapping himself in the face. Sure, he wasn't a master of the pickup technique, but he'd always managed to do alright for himself on the few occasions he had the need. Although, he'd never actually run out on anyone before. Spirits, she must be feeling _horrible_ ; he knew he would be if someone ran out on him like that. He let out a small sigh as he let the side of his head bang against the door frame. Sidonis gave him a questioning glance, but continued explaining whatever it was he was explaining.

 _Garrus Vakarian: Family Abandoner, Shepard Turn Down-erer, And All Round Babbling Idiot_. That's what they'd put on his gravestone when he was gone. The thought made him shudder.

He looked up when he heard his name.

“Garrus, Sensat is an explosives expert. Do you think you could work her in to the ambush tonight? Considering how much security Tarak has got in his home, it'd be good to have Melenis cloak and plant some of Sensat's chargers just in case the hit goes sideways and you need to get out quickly.” Garrus straightened and nodded in agreement.

“Of course, if that's alright with Sensat,” Garrus tilted his head towards the female salarian, who twiddled her long fingers in front of her chest excitedly in a movement that reminded him of Mordin Solus.

“Yes, of course. Anything to help,” she said. Sidonis nodded and went back to his lecture. After a few moments, his mind drifted back to Shepard.

The whole situation was a mess, but the worst part was that if he had a longer amount of time to recover from his surprise (and wasn't such a complete fool), he would've accepted her offer. She was intriguing, intelligent, tough, and he liked her small waist and long, wild red hair. Her being human posed some potential problems, but he was pretty sure that male turian bodies worked similarly to human males, which would definitely help any potential interspecies venture to go as smoothly as possible. He cringed. Now he was thinking about interspecies... _relations_. _One thing at a time, Garrus. You haven't even spoken to her yet._

No, the worst part wasn't him running out. The worst part was that he hadn't accepted her offer, and now he had no idea how to get her to make one again. That is, if she ever spoke to him again. Spirits, how did he get here? He'd never thought about... relieving stress with a human before. How in the galaxy was he going to approach her with the topic?

\----------

Garrus bared his teeth when Tarak's home came into view.

“Bet he didn't get that by honest work,” Ripper said from beside him. The batarian's apartment was huge. It was a standalone building, and was placed at the end of a long row of similarly lavish homes. Luckily, the other homes were far apart enough that Sensat's explosives weren't going to damage them.

“You sure you're good for this?” Garrus asked as he turned to Melenis on his right. Her arm was still in a sling, but her biotics still worked and she still had one good hand. Despite this, Garrus was still doubtful. It was the first time the asari had been out on a job since her injury.

Melenis rolled her eyes.

“'Course I'm fuckin' good for it. I'll see you soon,” Melenis cloaked before slipping around the side of the building and making her way towards Tarak's home. Garrus and Ripper waited; both turning back to look at Sensat. She was fiddling with her omni tool; her large eyes narrowed in concentration.

“First charge planted,” the salarian whispered. Ripper glanced at Garrus, and he could've sworn he saw concern in her large brown eyes through the clear visor of her helmet. He was glad his helmet completely obscured his face so his own concern for his friend wasn't visible.

“Second charge planted,” Melenis said breathlessly through their linked comm line.

“You alright?” Garrus asked.

“Yeah, just didn't realise how lazy I've been. Third charge planted,” Melenis panted. Ripper shot him another look through her clear visor helmet. Garrus grinned beneath his helmet; clearly the human cared for Melenis more than she let on.

“Fourth down. I'm coming back. No signs of anyone patrolling the perimeter,” Melenis said.

“Be careful,” Ripper growled. She avoided looking at Garrus.

A couple of minutes later, Melenis uncloaked beside them.

“Good job,” Garrus said as he gently clapped a hand over her good shoulder. She grinned up at him, and Garrus noticed how tired she looked. Beads of sweat had formed at her temples, and her eyes looked sunken.

“Head back to the apartment,” he told her.

“What?” she asked as she shrugged off his hand.

“You don't look so good, Mel. I don't want you pushing yourself any further,” Garrus said gently. Melenis scrunched up her face in defiance.

“No! I'm not-” She paused when Ripper reached out and grasped her gloved hand over the asari's forearm.

“You should go back. I'll come and visit you later, if you want. I'll bring some dinner,” Ripper's usually stern voice was surprisingly soft. Garrus brow plates raised so high he was worried they'd fall off his face.

“I... I... ok. Yeah,” Melenis stammered. Ripper smiled and stroked Melenis' forearm before slowly removing her hand. Melenis stood there with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open. Garrus briefly wondered if that was how he looked after Shepard hit on him. At least Melenis managed to get a few words out.

“I'll... ok. I'll see you guys later,” Melenis said as she began walking back in the direction that they had originally come from. There was a lengthy silence as Garrus looked at Ripper, who seemed determined not to make eye contact with him.

“Stay at your apartment tonight,” the human ordered. Garrus snorted and held his palms up.

“Enough said,” Ripper looked up at him with narrowed eyes, then nodded.

“Are the chargers planted?” Butler asked through the comm line.

“Yes. Ripper and I are gonna move in first, then I'll let you know when it's safe for you and Krul to do so,” Garrus replied as he signalled for Ripper to follow him.

“Ready and waiting,” Butler responded. Garrus exhaled deeply and imagined the thoughts of Shepard leaving with his breath. As much as he needed to formulate a plan in regards to her, taking down the batarian needed to take centre-point in his brain. Once he was satisfied that his mind was fully on the job, he pushed forward with Ripper right beside him.

\----------

Getting into Tarak's home was way too easy.

“I've got the heebie jeebies,” Butler said. Garrrus tilted his head; what the hell was a _heebie jeebie?_

“Me too,” Ripper agreed as she glanced around the room over the scope of her rifle. Ah, a heebie jeebie was a human thing, then.

“What the fuck is a jeebie heebie?” Krul asked. Sensat made a noise of disapproval. Ripper glanced over her shoulder at the massive krogan.

“A _heebie jeebie_ is a bad feeling. You know, like cause there's no security- hell, there's no one around and the doors were unlocked, so it's weird and unnerving. Hence, the heebie jeebies.” The extensively tattooed woman explained. Krul still looked confused.

“Right. Heebie... jeebies. That's a new one,” Garrus muttered as he took centre in their formation. His small squad fanned out behind him and moved silently as they swept the garage. There were no less than fifteen new model skycars in the large concrete room, and Garrus hated the thought that Tarak had more than likely acquired these through less than honourable measures.

“Shit, a fuckin' red A48. Nice,” Ripper said as they passed a strange kind of car that Garrus had never seen before. They kept moving through the room, weaving through the cars and crates that littered the ground. There was no security monitoring equipment in the garage; a fact that perplexed Garrus greatly.

“So we're all in agreement that this is a trap?” Garrus asked. A chorus of yes was returned to him. They finally reached the large metal door that would lead into Tarak's house, and again, it was unlocked.

“Be ready. Butler, with me. Krul, Sensat, Ripper, I want you to do this level and any lower levels. Take out anything that's hostile, and keep your comms open,” Garrus ordered. His team nodded, and spread out.

“Head up.” Garrus tilted his head towards the stairs that were beside the door. Butler nodded and started his ascension. Garrus followed close behind, and the two men moved slowly and carefully up the thin planks of wood underneath their feet. They were so slim that Garrus had to turn sideways to get a steady stance on them. Finally, they reached a landing that opened out onto a large, scarcely furnished room. Garrus held up one finger, and pointed it towards the doorway on his right. Butler nodded, and they both made their way into the adjoining room. They stopped just as they made it through the doorway. Another room with hardly any furniture in it. If it wasn't for the unnecessary amount of cars in the garage below, Garrus would think the building abandoned. He turned to face Butler, who opened his mouth to speak. Garrus raised one finger, and he stilled. They both listened to the faint sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. They were trying to be quiet, just like he and Butler had been.

Butler held up two fingers. Garrus shook his head.

“Three,” he whispered. They separated, and pressed their backs up against the wall either side of the doorway. There was a slight creak as the first intruder stepped onto the landing, but none from the other two. They were good, but not good enough to hide from Garrus and his team. There was only the sound of the softest footsteps as the three people checked the room on the other side of the staircase, then moved towards the room that Garrus and Butler were hiding in. Garrus let his tense arm muscles relax as he readied them to use his weapon. A vorcha wandered into the room; completely failing to notice them. Garrus quickly looked at Butler, and nodded. Butler shot forward to disable the vorcha with only his hands as Garrus stepped into the doorway. Tarak and another batarian noticed him immediately. Before Garrus could pull the trigger, he was forced to roll out of the way of two sets of gunfire.

Butler emerged from the other room, and took out the batarian beside Tarak whilst he was distracted by Garrus.

“Shit!” Tarak shouted as he ran into the room behind him. Butler reached down to give Garrus a hand up, and they took chase.

“He's up here,” Garrus growled into his comms.

“Can't make it up there yet!” Sensat's reply came through muffled from gunfire.

“Shit. They've got them down there, too,” Butler said as they vaulted over a sheet-covered piece of furniture to keep in pursuit of the Blue Sun's Omega leader. The batarian turned and fired a few shots, but missed both him and Butler. They ran through another room that curved around, and was filled with a ridiculous amount of furniture.

“Guess that explains why all the other rooms are empty!” Butler huffed as he flung a chair out of his path. Tarak had moved out of sight behind a large wooden cabinet, and Garrus cursed as he climbed over a dusty table.

“How're you going up there?” Krul's deep voice asked through the comms.

“In pursuit!” Garrus responded. They reached the end of the room, and stopped. There were three doors; all of which were closed.

“Shit!” Butler swore again as he knocked into a nearby glass cabinet. It rattled in protest, but didn't break.

“You go right, I go left,” Garrus said. Butler nodded, and disappeared through the right-most door. Garrus entered his door, and glanced around. The room was dark, except for a strip of red lighting that ran horizontal across the ceiling. Desks and chairs randomly littered the floor throughout the room. What was with all of the strangely placed furniture? It seemed as though no one actually lived there.

“Come on, Tarak. I just want to talk,” Garrus taunted as he slowly made his way around the edge of the long room. He strained his auditory canal to try and hear any movement, but there was nothing. His visor was working under his helmet, but didn't show up any heat. Eventually, he came to an archway. He peered around the corner to see another dark room; but this time, it was completely dark. The night vision kicked in on his visor, and the room glowed green. More furniture, but nothing to indicate Tarak was there.

“Butler, have you got a-” Garrus groaned as something hit him in his side. He staggered a few metres, and fell against what he assumed was a wall. He looked up just in time to move out of the way of Tarak's gun barrell. The shot blasted a hole in the wall, and Garrus had to dive out of the way to avoid another. Tarak lifted his gun for a second, and Garrus took his chance to holster his gun at his back and leap towards the batarian. They both groaned as Garrus tackled Tarak to the floor; the batarian's gun sliding away from him as he did so. They rolled into the furniture; sheets falling onto them and tangling them as they fought. Garrus landed a blow against the batarian's unarmoured cheek, and dark blood stained his fist when he pulled it back. The batarian kicked him off and flung him against a crate. Garrus gasped as the fall winded the air right out of him, but he got up straight away despite the unpleasant feeling. Tarak was standing opposite him; his fists held balled up and ready. A flash of silver drew Garrus' attention for a moment.

“You've bitten off more than you can chew, Archangel,” Tarak snarled as they began circling each other as best as they could amongst the mess of broken furniture that they'd created in their scuffle.

“That's not the way I see it,” Garrus replied as he pulled out the switchblade from the holder that was strapped to his thigh. If Tarak was gonna pull out his spiked knuckles, Garrus wasn't going to play fair either.

“Yeah? And how do you see it? To the Suns you're just an object that gets in the way, and you've gotten in the way a _lot_ lately. You know what happens to objects that get in the way? We _remove_ them,” Tarak said as he lunged at Garrus, who managed to block his blow with an armoured forearm. He brought up his other hand to send Tarak flying backwards.

“Garrus! There's too many down here! We've gotta retreat!” Krul growled through the comms. No. They couldn't. He had Tarak right in front of him, if only they could hold out for-

“We've gotta go now!” Krul shouted in his ear.

“Go!” Garrus yelled as he blocked another blow from Tarak.

“You think they're gonna make it downstairs? I've got twenty five men on your three. They don't stand a chance,” Tarak baited him, but Garrus wasn't gonna give in. He knew what his team was capable of. He pushed the batarian against the wall, and brought his hands up to grasp the batarian's throat.

“It was foolish not to wear armour, Tarak,” Garrus said as he tightened his grip. Shepard's advice before the Pit fight replayed, and he worked his fingertips into the soft spot at the base of Tarak's skull. The batarian struggled harder, and brought a knee up to Garrus' groin. He almost laughed; he was armoured, and he was sheathed. The kick might as well have been a gentle poke for all the damage it did.

“Damn, Tarak, thought you were above hits below the belt. No, wait, that's a lie, I didn't,” Garrus said as he pressed forward. The batarian made a choking noise as his airway closed off. Just as his fingers finally found the right spot, something hit him from behind and he dropped to the floor. His vision blacked out just before he could see who it was.

\----------

“Garrus! Garrus!” A voice was screaming at him, and he was shaking.

“Wake up! Damn it, wake the fuck up!” A gravelly voice shouted.

“Melenis?” He mumbled in confusion as he opened his eyes. Melenis' face was lit up neon green through his night vision.

“That's it. Open your eyes, buddy. We're getting out of here, but you're gonna have to give me a hand seeing as I can only use one of mine.”

Garrus didn't move from the floor; only looked up at her in confusion.

“What...?” He scrambled to his feet, only to stumble off to the side. Melenis threw out her palm and steadied him with warm biotic energy that lit up the room.

“What are you doing here? Where's Tarak?” Garrus asked.

“I still had the comms enabled, and I heard you guys were in trouble. I couldn't just leave you. Besides, I... I wasn't that far away,” she said sheepishly.

“Melenis!” Garrus scolded.

“I know, I know! You can yell at me later. Come, before they send any more guys up here to kill you,” Melenis nodded to her left where two batarian bodies lay.

“You got him?” Garrus asked in surprise.

“Yeah, got both of them. Just in time, too. How's your head?” Melenis asked as she tilted her head towards the door to get Garrus to follow her. His head was pounding brutally.

“Fine.” Melenis rolled her eyes at his weak attempt at a convincing lie.

“Come on, pick up the pace. Erash managed to hack into the door systems, and shut Tarak's men in one of the rooms just as our guys managed to get out. They've called for backup though, so we've really gotta get out of here,” Melenis said as they made their way back to the stairs. Melenis practically flew down them, and Garrus did his best to keep up with her (which wasn't easy – his head was spinning and he felt nauseous; he suspected that he had a concussion).

“Come on!” She said impatiently as she turned back to him when he was taking to long to make his way through the garage. Garrus sped up, and a few moments later they were out in the side alley from which they'd entered in.

“Where is everyone?” Garrus asked as panic overtook him.

“They're clear, come on!” Melenis said as she grabbed one of his arms and pulled him along beside her as she jogged.

“We're out, activate the chargers!” Melenis yelled into her comm line.

“Activated. Ten seconds to detonation!” Sensat replied. Garrus looked at Melenis, who grinned up at him.

“You better run like hell, soldier!”

\----------

After a lengthy visit to Mordin's clinic (made lengthier by the fact that Mordin insisted on inspecting Melenis' shoulder – much to the asari's chagrin), Garrus had been ordered to take it easy and make sure someone watched over him at home to monitor his concussion. When Butler, who had been waiting outside the treatment room but had been eavesdropping, relayed the information to Nahla, she insisted that Garrus stay with them for the evening.

That was how Garrus ended up on the cushiest end of the couch, wrapped in three blankets, and slightly high from the asari herbal tea that Nahla had made him drink. The pounding in his head had lulled to a hum in the background, and he felt like he was being swallowed by his friends' couch in the best way possible. Even the Blasto movie that was playing on the tv was somewhat enjoyable.

“I know I already made him eat, but I think he might like some-”

“Nahla! Leave him be! Look at the poor guy.” Butler stood over Garrus and tried to keep a serious face, but burst into laughter. Nahla playfully slapped her husband on the back as she scowled at him.

“Daniel! Don't be mean! He's obviously had a rough day!” The asari admonished. Daniel pursed his lips into a thin line, and Nahla turned to look at the turian burrito in front of her. Her full lips slowly turned up into a grin, until she was laughing too. She slapped a hand over her mouth.

“I'm so sorry, Garrus. It's just... it's just you look so... so _adorable!_ ” Nahla said between fits of giggles. Daniel burst into laughter again, and Garrus couldn't help the dorky grin that spread across his own face.

“You're laughing at me!” He tried to shout, but he could only giggle.

“See, look at him! He thinks it's funny too!” Daniel said. Nahla straightened and tried her best to stop laughing.

“That's because he's high on acarnji flower, Daniel,” Nahla said as she took a seat beside Garrus and held the back of her hand to his forehead.

“He's warming up a bit. Let me know when you get too hot, honey, and I'll take a blanket,” Nahla said as she rose to her feet again. Daniel pouted.

“I thought I was your honey,” he joked as he followed Nahla into their kitchen. Their playful banter faded as he closed his eyes to rest some more. A mouthwatering scent emanated from the kitchen, and Garrus' stomach grumbled at the thought of more food from Nahla. The asari should be working at a high class restaurant on the Citadel, not slaving away in a clothing workshop on Omega.

There was a slapping noise from the kitchen, and an appreciative squeal followed.

“Keep it in your pants, Butler,” Garrus murmured sleepily. His friends laughed, and Garrus smiled.

Things had gone well. Sensat's explosives had brought down Tarak's apartment (with Tarak in it), and no innocent people or property were harmed. Every member of his squad was fine (except for a few cuts and bruises and here and there), and Melenis was currently spending time with Ripper. Garrus hoped she was having a good time; he didn't think he could take Melenis' longing looks towards the human any longer. His smile followed him into sleep.

“Garrus? There's someone at the door for you.” Nahla's voice roused him from his shallow slumber.

“Hmmm? Who is it?” He mumbled; his tongue feeling too thick in his mouth.

“It's... it's Shepard.” Garrus eyes went from squinting to wide open in half a second.

“What?”

“Shepard. Do you want me to let her in or tell her you're asleep?” Nahla asked with a gentle expression.

“Er... I... let her in?” Garrus wasn't entirely sure how Shepard had found Butler's address. His brow plates lowered as he attempted to force the asari herbal drug induced fog out of his mind. Nahla nodded and walked through the kitchen to the door.

“He's awake. Right this way,” Nahla said politely. Garrus glanced over to Daniel in the kitchen, who shrugged.

He realised too late that he was wrapped in brightly coloured blankets, and struggled to free himself from the warm cocoon that Nahla had so tightly wrapped him in to. He stopped when Shepard came into view. She stopped when she spotted him; raising a manicured eyebrow at the sight before her.

“It's best to keep turians warm when they have a concussion. Their bodies can go into shock quite easily,” Nahla supplied as she glanced nervously at Shepard. Shepard turned to look at the asari; her jaw was set tightly. Spirits, she wanted to laugh at him too. Great.

“It's alright, Nahla,” Garrus said, and Nahla nodded and hurried back into the kitchen, where her and Daniel tried (and failed) to look like they weren't trying to listen to any potential conversation had between Garrus and Shepard. Shepard cleared her throat as she slowly walked towards Garrus. She plopped down beside him, and raised both of her brows as she looked over him again.

“Everybody's laughing at me,” Garrus said.

“That's because you look really fucking silly,” Shepard said with a lopsided grin. Garrus frowned. She was here, and she wasn't mad. At least, she didn't _seem_ mad.

“Why... what are you doing here?” Garrus asked. Shepard's expression turned serious.

“I'm going to assume that the house filled with Suns that went down in the Aziku district was your doing,” she said in a low voice. His heart stilled for a moment.

“Y... Yes,” he admitted. Shepard nodded.

“Great. I need your account details so that Aria can transfer you some credits to spread between yourself and your team,” Shepard said as she held up her arm and activated her omni tool.

“What?” Garrus said as he struggled to sit up. He gave up after a second.

“I went off rock with a merc friend of mine to take out the Blue Sun's leader and everyone at their home base. That was going to cause a power struggle between the group, and Aria has spent the last week trying to figure out how to avoid that., but you've done the work for her. Aria's been trying to get to Tarak for a while now. There was someone else that she had in mind to take over the Blue Suns cell on Omega; someone that would be on her payroll, and now she can. She sends her thanks along with these credits. Account details?” She said as she looked up from her omni-tool; her fingers hovering over the holographic interface.

“Uh... I...” Garrus tried to think, but his brain couldn't put numbers together. Shepard turned to the kitchen.

“Daniel and Nahla, right? Can I please have one of your bank account details? I've got some credits that need to be passed on, but big guy's having some trouble remembering his details.” Butler and Nahla stared at her in stunned silence. Shepard waited patiently until Nahla stepped forward.

“Oh, of course. Here, just give me a moment and I'll open my signal,” the asari said as she navigated through her omni-tool's settings.

“Thank you,” Shepard replied sweetly. Nahla nodded and gave her a quick smile.

“There,” Nahla said, and Shepard quickly worked her fingers over the display. Nahla's omni-tool beeped a minute later, and the asari's eyes went wide as she gasped.

“Aria sends her thanks, but she'd like to remind you to be careful. There were a few people on her payroll that went down with the building. Replaceable, but she'd prefer not to make any replacements in the future. She also wanted to make sure that I tell you that this money doesn't mean that you owe her anything, however she did want me to stress the point that she'd like you to be careful with any future operations, and to not target the Suns again now that Tarak is gone,” Shepard said as she stood up from the couch. Garrus' eyes lingered on her waist for a little longer than he had intended (he hadn't intended to look at her like that at all, but when she stood up in front of him, she was right there).

“I... of course. Garrus?” Nahla looked at Garrus.

“Definitely. We'll be more careful in the future. Thank you, Shepard.” Shepard nodded and turned to leave, but stopped before she took a step.

“Nahla, would you mind giving Garrus and I a moment alone? I need to speak to him about something,” Shepard asked. Nahla nodded quickly and retreated into the kitchen. Shepard returned to the spot on the couch beside him.

“Glad to see you made it out with your head still attached. Tarak's an asshole at best,” Shepard was almost whispering. Garrus exhaled heavily. She was glad to see him. He didn't understand why, but he wasn't going to question it; he was glad that she was glad.

“Me too. It was looking a little tight there for a bit,” Garrus said slowly. Despite the tremendous effort he was making to stay awake, the sedative portion of the tea that Nahla had given him was starting to work. His eyelids felt like they weighed a tonne.

Shepard nodded and ran a hand through her hair.

“So, uh, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable a couple of weeks ago. I'd appreciate it if we could just forget anything I said and move on,” she said quickly. Her eyes flitted around the room.

“Uncomfortable? You didn't make me uncomfortable. Nervous, maybe, but never uncomfortable,” Garrus assured her. So she blamed herself for his quick exit. He couldn't let her think that. He knew what it was like to blame himself, and he didn't want her to suffer unnecessarily any longer.

“Well, whatever I made you feel, I'm sorry. It was totally inappropriate of me to-”

“Stop,” Garrus mumbled. Shepard raised her brows.

“What?”

“It wasn't... inappropriate. You just caught me by surprise,” he elaborated. Shepard snorted.

“Yeah, that was obvious,” she said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“I... didn't want to come across as rejecting you, which I know I did. I... I respect you, Shepard. I respect you a lot. If we can figure out a way to make this work then... yeah, definitely.” Shepard's eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly.

“Maybe I was wrong to try and have this conversation with you while you're clearly extremely concussed,” Shepard said as she shook her head and moved to stand up.

“ _No!_ No, Shepard. I mean it.” Her head snapped around to look at him. Even if she didn't look a bit blurry to his tired eyes, he doubted he'd be able to decipher her expression.

“Garrus, I really think we should talk about this another time. Send me a message when you're feeling better, ok?” Shepard slowly rose from the couch and glanced back to look at him.

“Yeah. Yeah, ok,” Garrus agreed. Drugged or not, his decision was still going to be the same.

“Take care, Vakarian,” she said as she made her way over to Nahla and Daniel.

“Thank you,” Shepard said to his friends. There were brief murmurs, and then he heard the front door shut. A second later, Daniel and Nahla were standing in front of him.

“Two million!” Nahla shouted at him. Garrus narrowed his eyes and retreated further into the blankets.

“What?” He groaned at her shrill tone.

“Two. Million. Credits!” Nahla shouted as she gripped Daniel's forearm.

“What?” Garrus spat. Nahla squealed and leapt into Daniel's arms, and they both laughed as they spun around the small living room, then ran into the kitchen to continue their celebration. Garrus grinned and closed his eyes. He'd divide it up between all twelve of them, of course. That meant just over one hundred and sixty thousand credits each. He grinned as he closed his eyes, and thought about the apartment that Nahla and Daniel could buy. He didn't know if they wanted children, but they'd sure have the room for it now if they did.

And Shepard? Well, she wasn't angry at him. That made him grin harder. His face hurt, but he didn't care. At least one thing he'd fucked up turned out to be salvageable. He drifted off to sleep feeling better than he had in weeks.


	16. Shepard VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild smut warning towards the end of the chapter. I give it a 7/10 on the nsfw scale ;)

Shepard waited to let out a squeal of delight until she got home. He'd been dopey – clearly high as fuck on whatever medication Mordin or Nahla had given him, and he was wrapped so tightly in a pile of blankets that only his head was visible. His mandibles hung slackly and his eyes looked like they were trying their hardest to close even as she was talking to him, but fuck, he'd looked adorable. Shepard never thought she'd think of a turian as anything remotely close to adorable, but, well – she thought a lot of things about this particular turian, ones she wasn't exactly sure where they came from, but she definitely wasn't against them.

She'd flat out refused when Aria had asked her to pass on the credits to Garrus (Shepard had not bothered asking how Aria knew anything about Garrus); visions of him high tailing it out of the apartment replayed over and over again as Aria pleaded with her. She eventually gave in when Aria bribed her with a lot of credits. She wasn't above admitting that she could be brought if no one was going to end up getting hurt.

Anyway, despite his declaration that he was on board with her proposition from two weeks prior, she hadn't let herself feel any excitement or relief – he had told her that when he was clearly not in a sober state of mind. She wondered if he'd even remember her visit the next morning. If he didn't, she had no doubt that the huge sum of money that Nahla had hopefully transferred into his bank account by now would remind him.

\----------

Shepard's omni-tool's message tone beeped softly in her ear. She groaned and spread out further under her silken blanket in the hopes that ignoring it would stop. Unfortunately, they only became louder. She really needed to play around with the notification settings.

“Fuck _you_.” Shepard growled at the incessant beeping as she rolled onto her back and opened the message.

Good morning, Shepard. Are you free to go to breakfast this morning? - G

Shepard read the message through barely open eyes. Breakfast? What time was it? She glanced at the time stamp. 6:07am. Omega's day cycle had barely even begun. She rubbed her bleary eyes in an attempt to wake up properly.

_Feeling better, are we? Did you manage to un-burrito yourself? - S_

She grinned at the memory despite how heinously early it was.

_I have no idea what a burrito is, but I managed to escape from the blankets, if that's what you're referring to. Just barely. Never let an asari tuck you in at night. It ends with everybody laughing at you. I think Butler took some pictures for future blackmail material, too. - G_

Shepard snorted with laughter as she tapped out a reply.

_Thank fuck Aria's never tried to do that to me, she looks like she'd be a furious tucker-inerer. So what time were you thinking for breakfast? - S_

_Up to you. I'm ready to go when you are. - G_

Shepard slowly sat up and ran a hand through her hair. It felt both stringy and greasy. She scrunched up her nose in disgust.

_Gonna need a bit of time. How does an hour from now sound? Where are we going? - S._

She leapt out of bed as soon as she sent the message and set to work organising some clothes for herself. When it came to picking out underwear and a bra, her hands lingered in the drawer over a racy black set that she'd never worn. She shook her head. No, it was just breakfast. She felt foolish for making any assumptions. She picked out a plain black bra and panty set, and threw them onto the bed on top of the rest of her clothes. Her omni-tool beeped again.

_Sounds great. As for where? It's a surprise. I'll be outside your apartment in an hour. - G_

Shepard shut off her omni-tool and leapt into the shower. Even though she couldn't make any assumptions, the fact that he wanted to take her to breakfast made her feel dizzy with excitement.

\----------

The turian had an insanely accurate sense of timing. Just as Shepard was pulling on her boots, the buzzer for the front door rang throughout the house. Shepard stood, and hopped out of her room and up the stairs, all the while taking care not to trip on her undone laces. When she opened the door, Garrus looked her up and down. He frowned at her laces.

“Just give me a second!” She said as she plopped down onto the floor and tied up the loose laces. She heard a soft chuckle from above her.

“My sister always takes over an hour to get ready. I have no idea why; she hasn't got hair or make-up to do like you.”

Shepard smiled softly as she stood up again.

“Any messages from her yet?” She asked as she ushered him out of the doorway so she could close the door behind her.

“No. Not yet. I think... I think I might send her one later tonight. Just so she knows I haven't forgotten about her,” he replied solemnly. Shepard locked the door and turned to face him.

“Like I said, she'll come around,” she said softly as she lightly punched his arm. His mandibles flared slightly as he nodded.

“You're probably right.” They held eye contact for a few moments, until a batarian cleared his throat for them to move out of his way. Garrus quickly darted to Shepard's side, and the unexpected contact of his arm against hers as he did so almost made her gasp.

“Thanks,” the batarian grumbled as he made his way past them. She looked up at Garrus, who had one raised brow plate. His closeness meant that she could smell that delicious cologne (or whatever it was) that he was wearing again.

“Lead the way, big guy,” Shepard said as she made a sweeping motion with her hand towards the elevator at the end of the hall. They walked side by side; a slightly awkward silence lingering between them.

“So-”

“Do you-”

“You go-”

“You can-”

They laughed as Garrus pressed the button to call the elevator.

“Please,” he said as he waved a hand towards her. Shepard hoped her blush wasn't as obvious as it felt.

“So how's Melenis? Is everything going alright with her shoulder?” Shepard asked. The elevator doors opened, and they stepped into it together.

“She's doing great, actually. She uh...” Garrus' eyes flitted away from hers nervously.

“What is it?”

“I've been staying with her to help her with whatever she needs, but last night I got kicked out because she had a... a friend over, so I haven't seen her today yet.”

Shepard smirked.

“Oh? A _friend?_ ”

Garrus dared a glance at her.

“Yeah, a _friend_.” Shepard folded her arms and cocked out her hip.

“An actual friend, or a _friend_ that she's testing her reach and flexibility with?” It was a daring comment, but fuck it. He looked so good in his turian tunic thing, and he smelt absolutely _heavenly_. She'd accepted the fact that she found him attractive, and now she was going to run with it. If he didn't mean what he said the previous evening, she was sure he'd let her know.

“I... she... _spirits_ ,” he said as he slapped a hand over his face and peered at her through his fingers.

“You're never going to let me live that down, are you?” He groaned, but his teeth were showing in a smile. Shepard shook her head.

“Never. It was the best worst hit on attempt I think I've ever had. And trust me, Vakarian, that's a pretty impressive feat.” Garrus dropped his hands to his sides and looked at her with wide eyes.

“I, I ah, wasn't actually trying to hit on you. I mean, I'm glad that you interpreted it that way, but I just want you to know that I wasn't trying to be perverted or force you in to something or-” Shepard raised her eyebrows at his babbling.

“Hey, I know that's not what you were trying to do. I'm just messing around. Sorry.” She felt guilty for the genuine concern that had flashed across his face.

He sighed.

“Crap. What I just said sounded terrible. What I meant was, I didn't meet up with you with the intention of seducing-” Garrus' mouth snapped shut as the elevator doors opened to four very serious looking asari commandos. They parted down the middle so Garrus and Shepard could exit the elevator without a single world.

“Thanks,” Shepard nodded her head at them as they passed. Garrus resumed his sentence as they made their way through the minimalistic lobby of her apartment building.

“I'm just going to stop talking, and say that I meant what I said last night,” he said in a low voice. Shepard stopped walking suddenly, which earned a curse from a human male behind her. Shepard shot the man a venomous look, and he hurried around them.

“You sure?” Shepard asked as she took a step closer.

“Yeah, definitely,” he said. Shepard turned away before he could see the dorky grin spread across her face.

“Come on, big guy. I'm starving,” she said over her shoulder. She was hungry, alright; in more ways than one. She had to be content with satisfying just one hunger that day, though.

\----------

Shepard wasn't really sure how she felt when they stopped outside the Butler residence. She gave him a perplexed look, and his mandibles tightened in worry.

“I... I know this probably wasn't what you were expecting, but Nahla begged me to let her do something for you before I took you to the actual place I wanted to take you to as thanks for those credits-”

“Which came without any strings attached, and didn't come from me,” Shepard reminded him. He nodded.

“That's exactly what I said, then I told her that I was going to be heading out for the day. She forced it out of me that I was seeing you, and, well...” Garrus waved his hand towards the door.

“Just come in and see.” His expression was half pleading and half nervous, and she didn't hesitate again to say yes.

“Thank you,” he breathed a sigh of relief, and knocked on the door. He barely had his hand back to his side before the door swung open to reveal Nahla. Her eyes lit up when she spotted Shepard.

“Come in!” She exclaimed as she ushered Garrus and Shepard into her home.

“Thank you for inviting me,” Shepard said politely, and Nahla beamed at her. Just as Shepard opened her mouth to speak again, the most appetising scent she'd ever smelt (sorry, Garrus' cologne) reached her nostrils. She looked towards the kitchen in hope of spotting what was responsible for the aroma, but Nahla stepped into her line of vision.

“It's almost ready! Garrus, will you take her to the dining table?” Nahla asked Garrus, who was hovering awkwardly behind Shepard.

“Dining table? What...?” Garrus replied in confusion. Shepard was equally confused too; she hadn't spotted a dining table in the small apartment last night, and she was a hundred percent sure that she'd seen the entire apartment (minus the bathroom – she hoped that the dining table wasn't in there).

Nahla frowned at Garrus as she jerked her thumb over her shoulder. Garrus looked to where she was pointing.

“Oh! Right. Shepard?” He said as he walked towards the lounge area. Shepard smiled at Nahla as she passed, who gave her a quick wink. Shepard's cheeks flushed hot in response. They made the short walk through the kitchen, and ended up in the living area. The couch had been pushed back near the bed, and the coffee table had been removed completely in favour of a small two seater dining set.

“After you,” Garrus said as he held out his hand towards the table. Shepard took the chair closest to the window and sat down. Garrus took the other seat, and gave her a lopsided grin.

“This is really nice,” Shepard said as she reached out to touch one of the brightly coloured flowers in the vase that had been placed in the middle of the table. Garrus leant forward to whisper at her.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know she'd expect us to stay-”

“Hey, I mean it,” Shepard reassured him. She was being completely honest – although it was a little odd to go on a date (was it a date?) in your date's (??) friend's house, Shepard found herself feeling eager for whatever it was Nahla was going to serve up. The sweet, yet spicy smells from the cooking food wafted around her; intoxicating her and making her stomach growl in anticipation. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a home cooked meal (that wasn't a clumsy attempt by Aria that resulted in what might as well have been a steaming bowl of shit. Garrus tilted his head and gave her an odd look.

“Oh, you heard that one. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning,” Shepard admitted. After Garrus had run from the apartment, Aria had wasted no time trapping her under a pile of data-pads, and Shepard had been determined to plow through all of them to keep her mind off of the rejection.

“I'm starving, too. Nahla didn't let me eat anything this morning,” Garrus groaned as he glanced towards the kitchen.

“Don't look at me like that! It'll only be a minute!” Nahla countered as she pulled a large tray out of the oven. Shepard caught a glimpse of something so vibrantly purple that she was immediately suspicious. She gave Garrus a nervous glance.

“Nahla's cooking is legendary, Shepard. Don't worry,” he reassured her. Shepard nodded, and relaxed back in her chair. Garrus tapped his talons on the table, and looked like he was trying desperately to think of something to say.

“So what're your plans for the day? After this?” Shepard asked as she waved her hand across the neatly set table. Garrus looked relieved that she had started the conversation.

“I've gotta meet up with some of the guys to do some recon on a krogan,” he said as he fiddled with the napkin that his oddly shaped cutlery was wrapped in. Shepard could see by the way he was avoiding her eyes and the finality of his tone that he didn't want to divulge any more information about the job. Shepard saw the exact moment on his face when he realised how his words came out.

“Uh, I mean he's...” He stopped again.

“I'm not going to tell Aria anything you're saying, if that's what you're worried about,” Shepard gave him a lopsided smile. She'd been in this position before; once people found out how close she was to Aria, their mouths always seemed to magically glue themselves shut, no matter how tame the topic was. It was one of few unfortunate down sides to her alignment with the asari.

“Sorry, I wasn't trying to imply that you-” Shepard waved him off.

“It's all good. So who is he? A piece of shit, I assume,” Shepard gave him an encouraging smile. Garrus studied her for a moment, before nodding.

“Yeah. Blood Pack. Tough son of a bitch. I think I'm gonna have to bring everyone in for the take down,” Garrus said in a hushed voice. Shepard hummed.

“Hmmm. Krogans. Fun to get fucked up with, not so fun to fight.” Garrus chuckled at her statement.

“I couldn't agree more.” They smiled at each other for a moment, before Nahla waltzed over to the table. She had two giant blue oven mitts on each hand, and they were gripping a very large oven dish.

“Garrus? The flowers, if you will,” the asari asked. Garrus moved the vase out of the way and placed it on the floor beside his chair. Nahla thanked him, and placed the tray in the vacated space. Shepard and Garrus had to put their cutlery in their lap; the tray was so large that it almost took up the entire table (which actually wasn't that hard considering the size of the surface).

Shepard's eyes widened when she spotted the extravagant arrangement of alien food. Garrus looked equally intrigued. Nahla took the stunned silence at the buffet she'd managed to fit into a single tray as disgust.

“Oh, no. Is there something wrong with it? Everything is completely safe for both of you to eat, and there's no-”

“Nahla, this is amazing, but... what _is_ all of this?” Shepard interrupted as she leant closer to the tray to inspect the purple lump that she had spotted before. There were numerous food items of different colours, shapes and sizes; all that Shepard assumed had come from Thessia. The only item she recognised was a split yellow fruit, that resembled Earth's lemons; Aria would always squeeze the juice out into the teas that she had at night, but Shepard had never asked to try it. Regretfully, she had never been much of an adventurous eater, even on Omega, where there was an inordinate amount of alien cuisine to explore.

Nahla, confidence renewed, listed all of the ingredients whilst simultaneously pointing to them. She locked eyes with Garrus for a moment, and they both grinned at the asari's enthusiasm.

“- and none of it is meat, although the durfa apparently tastes like chicken from Earth.” Nahla finished.

“I have no idea what that is, but apparently everything in the galaxy tastes like it.” Garrus mumbled before closing his eyes and inhaling the steam that radiated off the hot food in tendrils.

“Thank you so much, really. I've never tried any of this, but it looks interesting,” Shepard admitted as she readied her knife and fork. Garrus voiced his agreement. She moved her cutlery over the food in an attempt to make a decision. She decided that a baby pink coloured peeled banana looking thing looked the most appetising. Nahla shrieked as she grabbed Shepard's wrists.

“ _No!_ Not that! That... uh...” The asari 's cheeks darkened.

“You have to eat the nutia last,” she said as she released Shepard from her grasp.

“Me too?” Garrus asked as he jabbed at it with a thick handled knife.

“Yes! You too! Don't even _look_ at the nutia until you've finished everything else,” Nahla said sternly. Shepard pulled a face at Garrus, who chuckled.

“Now eat! The fruit's all best eaten as a hot breakfast,” Nahla said as she reached out to clap a hand over their shoulders. Shepard couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the thought of hot fruit.

“Thank you, Nahl. This is beautiful,” Garrus said as he poked at what looked like a yellow jellyfish. Shepard eyed it suspiciously; she was doubtful about anything that looked like it came out of the ocean. Still, Nahla had spent a tremendous amount of effort on it, and she was determined to at least try everything on the plate. Pink banana last, she reminded herself.

“Of course. I'm going to head out for a bit, alright? I've got a breakfast date of my own with Mel, and then I'm going to go and look at some apartments with Daniel when he finishes work, so I won't be back for a while.”

“You're seeing Mel?” Garrus asked; pausing half way through cutting through an odd purple and green-hued melon like fruit.

“Yes. Don't worry, I won't tell her about your little date,” Nahla called over her shoulder as she made her way towards the kitchen.

“It's not a-” Garrus called after Nahla, then turned to look at Shepard.

“ _Is_ it?” He asked. Shepard smiled, then nodded as she skewered an asari grape with her fork.

“Sure,” she said. Garrus' brows raised slightly as his mandibles flared out.

“Have a nice time!” Nahla called sweetly before the door clicking shut told them that she was gone.

“This is... an odd place for a date,” Garrus voiced her earlier thoughts, and she nodded whilst trying to swallow the grape. It was sweet; almost too sweet. Her tongue tingled and the roof of her mouth felt too hot. Still, she went for another.

“I've been to odder places on what were supposed to be dates,” Shepard said without thinking.

“Where?” Garrus asked curiously. Shepard stilled. A crack den in Sydney? An overnight lock-up in Singapore? A dirty strip club in Detroit? She mentally tried to figure out which one was suitable to talk about. She didn't like to talk much about her time on Earth; it hadn't been a pleasant time.

“Um... well ... a couple of years back I had someone take me to the varren fights. It was horrible; I didn't realise where we were until I heard them screeching at each other. I really like animals, no matter how many teeth, and it was.... disturbing.” Shepard frowned as she recalled the sick feeling that had settled in her stomach when she had sighted the fighting animals. Garrus made a noise of disgust.

“Never did quite understand varren fighting myself,” he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah. It was horrible. I mean people who fight in the Pit are there because they want to be there, but the varren are just... forced into it. It's not right,” Shepard commented as she ventured her fork towards the yellow jelly. Garrus hummed in agreement as he too jabbed his fork into the jelly at the same time. Their cutlery clinked together. They both apologised, then laughed.

“Ladies first,” he said as he dipped his head towards the food. Shepard put on a face of mock offence.

“Garrus Vakarian, are you trying to get me to eat the food first to make sure it's edible?” She teased. Garrus leant back in his chair and jutted his chin up defiantly.

“I would _never_ ,” he drawled with a smug grin. Shepard rolled her eyes and jabbed her fork into the jelly. It was much harder than she expected, and she came away with a much larger chunk than she expected. She slowly brought the fork to her face; the jelly wobbling precariously as she did so. Garrus watched her intently.

“Well, it was nice knowing you, Garrus,” she said as she put the fork into her mouth. She chewed on the oddly textured food for a few moments, before nodding her appreciation. It tasted like a strange (yet not unpleasant) cross-breed of cinnamon and lime.

“Strange texture, sweet yet citrusy taste. I give it.. seven and a half out of ten.” Shepard said in a mocking posh accent. Garrus chuckled and shovelled some onto his own large fork.

\----------

They talked and joked for the better half of forty minutes; getting to know each other better and talking about their time in the military. During that time, the remaining food had gone cold. Still, they ate it, and neither thought that the taste of the room temperature food was bad at all.

Although it had looked like there was enough food on the tray to feed an entire homeless community on Omega, it was all rather light. By the time they reached the nutia, they were only almost full.

“Ah, the good old nutia fruit. Whatever that is,” Shepard said as she poked it with her fork. Garrus jabbed at the opposite end. Shepard resisted the urge to make a dick joke about the phallus shaped fruit.

“Well, we haven't died yet, so maybe we can eat this at the same time,” Garrus joked. They gave each other a quick smile before getting started on the final piece of Nahla's meal.

They watched each other as they chewed, then both nodded slowly to each other in appreciation of the nutia's tangy orange like taste.

“It's good,” Shepard said as gracefully as she could with a mouthful of food. Garrus hummed in agreement. She knew that turian taste buds were vastly different from human ones, but she was glad that he seemed to be enjoying it as much as she was. They ate the remainder of the fruit in comfortable silence. When there was nothing remaining on the plate, they both slumped in their chairs and let out a satisfied sigh.

“Wow,” Garrus said as his mandibles hung slack around his jaw. Shepard nodded and let out a low whistle.

“Damn. Nahla can cook,” she said as she patted her bloated tummy and made a mental list of the sauces and glazes that she would have to ask Nahla for the recipe.

“She does. I try to avoid staying for meals because I leave feeling like I've eaten a krogan. I have no idea how Butler stays so slim.” There was a long silence before they both burst out in laughter.

“I didn't need that mental image at all,” Garrus sighed as he shook his head when they finally stopped laughing. They easily lapsed back into conversation, and chatted for at least another half an hour, which was when Shepard started to feel a bit weird. Heat seemed to be radiating out from her abdomen, and panic flashed through her mind. The last thing she needed was the onset of surprise diarrhoea on a first date.

“Would you excuse me for a sec, Garrus? I need to use the bathroom,” Shepard said in a tone that was a lot less panicky than she felt.

“Sure, of course! It's through the door by the front door,” Garrus said as he tilted his head in the door's direction.

“I won't be long,” she assured him with a smile, and made her way over to the bathroom. She locked the door, and stood in front of the toilet. She frowned. No – the feeling definitely wasn't what she thought it was, but she still didn't know exactly what it was.

“Oh!” She sighed quietly as the skin on her thighs began to tingle. The feeling moved up from mid thigh to the muscle that joined her thighs to her hips. Her eyes widened as she leant against the door. A hot flash rolled over her, and she flipped her hair back behind her shoulders, then fanned her face. Just her luck that she would have a strange reaction now of all times. She sauntered over to the sink and turned on the cold tap; then ran her hands under it. She shook off the excess water, then pressed her wet palms to her clammy neck. She sighed in relief as it immediately helped her cool down. Just as soon as she'd thought she'd found relief, the tingling spread. She gasped as every single part of her between her thighs began to throb.

“What the _fuck?_ ” She muttered to herself as she braced herself against the sink. She left the tap running to drown out her cussing that was increasing as steadily as the mystery feeling was. No, it wasn't a mystery feeling. She knew what the fuck it was; she was turned on. More turned on than she had been in her _entire life_.

She panicked and brought up her omni-tool, then swore at herself. Who was she going to call? Bray? Aria? What would she say? _Hey, yeah it's me, can you come pick me up? I'm so fucking horny I think I'm going to pass out._ No. She was gonna have to stick this one out. Her panic deepened when she began to think that she might be having an allergic reaction.

“Uh, Shepard? Are you alright?” Garrus called from just outside the door. Shepard spun around in horror.

“Yes! I'm coming out now,” she said in a remarkably even tone. She walked on uneven legs to the door. Her clitoris was throbbing, and she could feel that she'd soaked through her underwear. She silently thanked herself for deciding on black pants for the day.

When she opened the door, Garrus didn't meet her eyes.

“I'll just be a minute,” he said as he skirted around her and into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Shepard stood outside the door; staring with wide eyes at it.

He couldn't be feeling it too, could he? She made her way back to the table, and stared at the empty tray.

_You have to eat the nutia last._

Shepard slapped a hand to her forehead and groaned. The asari had fed them a _fucking_ aphrodisiac. She didn't know whether she should be laughing, thanking, or strangling Nahla. The warmth and wetness between her legs made her think maybe all three were in order. Her knees felt weak as another wave of pleasure rolled over her, and she threw herself into the chair and pressed her thighs together as tightly as she could. She couldn't stifle the gasp that fell from her lips when the extra pressure only worsened the situation. She gripped the edge of the table, and bit down on her lip until it was too painful to keep doing so. She closed her eyes, and tried to focus on anything but what she was currently experiencing. Sure, it felt amazing, but it was the complete wrong time to be that aroused around Garrus. Hell, she hadn't even done any _research_ yet, and she doubted that he had either. Did he even know which hole to put it in?!

Eventually, Garrus emerged from the bathroom. The front of his tunic was littered with damp spots; he'd obviously tried to cool himself down with water too. Shepard decided not to point them out. Her eyes roamed downwards. She held her breath when she spotted the obvious bulge in the front of his pants. Garrus, however, was so determined to get back into his seat that he didn't notice her looking. Thoughts of cupping her hand over him through his trousers and kissing him invaded her mind, and she knew she was powerless to stop the flush that had already taken over her cheeks spread down to her torso.

“So, uh, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I really should get over to Sidonis',” Garrus said. Shepard nodded frantically. The turian's eyes were dark, and his hands gripped the edges of the table. His knuckles were pale, and her inner walls clenched at the thought of him holding her down with those powerful hands.

“Yep, yes, no worries, that's perfectly fine. I've got to... I've got to... I've got things to do too,” Shepard stammered as she rose from her chair. She walked briskly to the kitchen, then turned back when she realised Garrus hadn't followed. He was awkwardly hunched over the table with a look of pain on his face.

“Shit, are you alright?” Shepard asked. She felt a bead of sweat slide down the side of her face. Jesus, she was so damn _hot_.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just... just give me a second,” Garrus said. Shepard nodded and turned back to the kitchen. She spotted the pile of dishes that Nahla had left in her haste to leave, and immediately opened the cupboard under the sink to look for some washing detergent. She couldn't leave the dishes for Nahla after she'd gone to as much effort as she had, no matter how much her legs wanted to give out and her fingers wanted to administer some sweet relief to her aching cunt.

“What are you doing?” Garrus asked from behind her. She refused to turn around; she couldn't look him in the eye when she was feeling like this. Things had gone from zero to a thousand so quickly that she wasn't sure she could even get a proper sentence out any more.

“Wash... dishes,” she managed to stutter as she filled the sink up with water. She heard him take a step towards her, and she held her breath. His hand reached around her side and grasped her wrist. She stiffened, and he snatched it away. Her body screamed at her to get it back.

“I'm sorry, I didn't-” Shepard turned around slowly to face him. He was watching her with wide eyes, and his neck had turned a dark blue. They watched each other for a few seconds; both realising that the other was, indeed, suffering from the same effects. Shepard's eyes narrowed as her eyes roamed down his body. They were both breathing heavily; she could see his chest rising and falling quickly as her pulse pounded in her ears. She let her eyes linger on his tented pants, and looked up in surprise when he growled. His eyes had almost darkened to black, and his teeth were bared ever so slightly. His fists were clenched at his side, and his posture had gone rigid and predatory. She could feel her liquid seeping through her jeans.

“Shepard, I-” Shepard was pressed against him before he could finish. She wanted him. She _needed_ him.

His hands came up to grip her ass as she leapt into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his hips, and flung her arms around his neck. He growled again as he placed her onto the counter beside the dirty dishes. She kept her legs wrapped around him; her feet hooking around each other behind him as she pulled his crotch against her own. They both groaned at the touch.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shepard sighed as she dropped her forehead to his shoulder. They stayed that way for a moment; both panting and completely unsure where to go next. Shepard slowly tilted her head back and looked up at him. His piercing blue eyes were watching her keenly, and Shepard held the contact with her own hooded eyes. Slowly, she brought her mouth to his. A deep rumble emanated from his chest, and Shepard closed the gap; pressing her lips against his mouth. It was rough, but not entirely unpleasant; and she held the kiss for a few seconds. Garrus' hands moved from under her ass up to her waist, which he gripped tightly. Shepard slowly pulled away, and looked at him. He frowned for a second, before he dipped his head to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Shepard tilted her head back and moaned when she felt his teeth pinching her skin. She dug her fingers into the smooth skin behind his neck, and he pressed her against him even tighter. She rolled her hips in a motion that stimulated them both. He was so hard. So, so _hard_. Suddenly, he pulled back.

“Shepard, I think Nahla drugged us,” he stated. Shepard swallowed hard and nodded.

“Yeah, I think she did. That... that _bitch_.” She had to joke, or else she thought she might go insane from the lack of relief. If she was on a date with a human, she might've appreciated the libido boost; dates with humans always ended with sex for her, however it was usually over in a few minutes and really disappointing. It was a pity that humans hadn't caught on to the asari Viagra fruit. However, _now?_ She was already treading unexplored waters, and she was worried that they'd tear each other to pieces in the heat of the moment (and not in a good way).

“We can't... we shouldn't...” He tried to wriggle back from her grip, but failed. Shepard slowly lowered her legs to allow him to take a couple of steps back. She nodded.

“You're right. We shouldn't. Especially not here,” Shepard agreed as she ran a sweaty palm through her hair. Garrus dragged a hand down his face and groaned. Shepard hopped down from the counter, and hovered awkwardly.

“I... I think I should go.” Garrus looked down at the floor and nodded.

“I'm _really_ sorry,” he apologised quietly. Shepard reached out a hand to touch him, but thought better of it, and dropped her hand back to her side. She didn't know if she could handle touching him, but not really touching him. She was on absolute fucking _fire_ , and needed relief as soon as she could get it.

“Don't be. I had a nice time. I'll... I'll see you soon,” she said. Garrus nodded, and she left.

\----------

She came seven times before the feeling even came even remotely close to easing up. She was completely naked in her bead and covered in sweat; her hair sticking to her scalp and the sides of her face as she furiously rubbed and fingered herself until she came with orgasms that were so intense that she had to bite her lip to the point of bleeding to keep from screaming the apartment down. She hadn't seen Aria when she'd all but flung herself into the apartment, but she didn't want to risk explaining why she was having a wild solo session by herself before it had even hit noon. She couldn't stop thinking about how he had felt pressed against her – how his _teeth_ had felt pressed against her - and how his scent had only made her even wilder with need.

Another orgasm down, and she lay spread eagled on the bed. She watched the fan's blades spin themselves into a blur above her, and she swore as the temporary relief her latest orgasm brought her was replaced with more brutal throbbing and complete and utter need. She swore as she trailed her fingers down her sticky, naked torso with one hand, and reached into her bedside drawer for her vibrator with the other.

It was going to be a _very_ long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I just wanted to say that Nahla did knowingly give them an aphrodisiac fruit - however the effects are only a very mild increase in libido when the fruit is eaten hot. She didn't account for them to take so long to eat it, and eat it at room temperature - which is when it has more of a potent effect! She knew about Garrus' attraction to Shepard, and wanted to give a helping hand; and definitely didn't intend to turn them into giant hornbags! Lol.


	17. Garrus IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update as I've been unwell, next chapter will be much longer. Thank you for reading.

Garrus had spent four hours sitting in the chair in the Butler household. For the first two hours, he'd been furious; so furious that his talons had dug little holes into the vinyl table. How could Nahla do that to him? How could she do that to Shepard? How could she do that to the both of them? The asari knew that he hadn't been with a human before, yet she'd still given them an aphrodisiac on their first date (when Shepard had left, Garrus had managed to still his shaky hands and had looked the fruit in question up on the extra-net to confirm that Nahla had indeed added it to their breakfast – as well as the realisation that he now understood some of the obscure jokes that his turian crew-mates had made during his time serving).

It could have been _disastrous_.

For the third hour, his rage had simmered down to mild irritation. Coincidentally, his erection had also started to become less painful during that time. He was unsure if the two were related. He decided that they probably were.

In the fourth and current hour, he'd finally softened enough that the extremely conspicuous bulge in the front of his pants had returned to a relatively normal state, and he'd cooled down to a more comfortable temperature. He'd been too hot, which for a turian, was a rarity.

He rested his elbows on the cleared table and held his face in his hands. It had all been going so damn well; despite the fact that he and Shepard were different in just about every way, they hadn't had a shortage of conversation. And, she was funny, too. Really funny. Her humour could be dry and witty, then crass and embarrassing, but he'd never grinned and laughed so much in his entire life. She was as fiery as the colour of her hair; the hair that only a few hours ago he'd have killed any man, woman, or gender neutral alien that got in the way of him getting his talons into it. Spirits, she'd been so soft and wanting against him, and the sounds she'd made as he'd pressed against her hot core and dragged his teeth along her skin had been _incredible_. He'd wanted her as much as she'd wanted him in that moment, but he was glad that they had both still been able to take a step back and realise that what was happening between them shouldn't be rushed, no matter how much damn nutia fruit they were fed – which brought him back to why he was still sitting in the small chair that was definitely not made with the purpose of allowing a turian to sit in it for an extended period of time. He let out a groan as he tried to shift into a position that wouldn't make his ass hurt so much.

Eventually, Nahla and Butler came home.

“So you're totally sure about the third one?” Butler said as he and his wife entered the apartment. Garrus listened as their footsteps became louder.

“Definitely. We could – oh look, they did the dishes! I - Garrus!” Nahla exclaimed in surprise as she noticed him from where she was standing in the middle of the kitchen. Butler raised his brows.

“Garrus? I thought you were-” Garrus raised his hand to cut him off.

“Butler. May I please have a world with Nahla? In private,” he said; his voice low and as even as he could get it despite the mix of shame, embarrassment, anger, and (unfortunately still) slight arousal he felt. Butler immediately turned to Nahla to give her a questioning look. Nahla swallowed. Garrus held out his hand toward the vacant seat in front of him. Nahla held eye contact with him for a moment as her cheeks paled.

“Oh, no.” Garrus figured that Nahla had come to the realisation that things hadn't gone well.

“What?” Butler asked as he looked rapidly from his wife to Garrus and back again. Nahla's hands went up to cover her open mouth.

“Oh, yes. Take a seat,” Garrus commanded. Nahla hesitantly walked over to the table and sank into the seat opposite him.

“What the hell is going on?” Butler asked; his deep voice tinged with concern.

“Do you want him to hear this?” Garrus asked as he tilted his head towards his human friend. He could see that Nahla was embarrassed, and didn't want to bring Butler into it if he didn't have to. Nahla had dropped her hands away from her face and looked absolutely mortified.

“No... yes... I...” Nahla sighed.

“He can stay,” she said as she gave Butler a small nod, who remained utterly confused.

“Fine. Why did you do it?” Garrus asked.

“Do what?” Butler questioned from his position by the kitchen. Garrus ignored him.

“I... I... it's meant to only have a mild effect if you eat it hot,” the asari stammered.

“What's supposed to have a mild effect? Nahla? _What-_ ”

“Why did you think that was an appropriate thing to do?” Garrus asked over Butler's question. He could see Nahla's eyes becoming glassy.

“It's obvious that you two really like each other, and you said you had no previous experience with a human, so I thought that the nutia would help take away your nerves, that's all,” Nahla reasoned. Garrus shook his head.

“ _Nutia?!_ ” Butler shouted in alarm. Garrus would've been amused that his friend knew what it was if he wasn't so angry.

“Am I correct in assuming that it didn't... that it didn't go well?” She said in a small voice.

“Neither of us knew the effect that it would have, so no, it didn't go well. I had a fever, Nahla. _Me_. A turian,” Garrus growled as he jabbed a finger into his keel-bone to exaggerate his point. A tear fell from Nahla's right eye.

“As for Shepard, she ran into the bathroom so quickly I thought she was going to be sick. Then I thought I was going to be sick, then... well, you can guess what happened next. Well, nothing actually happened, but it almost did, Nahla. We could've hurt each other. I could've hurt her. I've never been so... so-" Garrus growled; his anger taking away the embarrassment of the next word, “- _aroused_ in my entire life. What if we couldn't control ourselves, Nahla? What if I couldn't control myself? What if I-” He stood abruptly and paced around the living room. No, he wouldn't – _couldn't_ – ever take advantage of a woman; but he'd never taken recreational drugs before. Who knew what effect that it could've had on his mind? What if they twisted and warped him into something that wasn't him?

Butler was watching him with his mouth wide open, and Nahla was silent; her head tilted downwards and her eyes squeezed shut. Despite her passiveness, Garrus felt his anger fire through him again.

“Just... how could you? Things were going so well between us without it, and then... then they _weren't!_ ” He shouted as he threw his hands up into the air. Nahla's shoulders tensed slightly at his raised tone, and he immediately regretted it. He hadn't meant to frighten her. He sighed and flopped back down into the chair opposite her. He suspected that most of his anger surged from the fact that for once in his life, something had been going right, and it could've kept going right if Nahla hadn't made a misguided matchmaking attempt. Slowly, Nahla opened her eyes and looked up at him.

“I am so, so, _so_ , sorry, Garrus. I- there's no excuse for what I did. It wasn't appropriate at all, and I can see that now. I don't know how I ever – I don't know why I ever thought that... that drugging you was a good idea. I just – and I know this doesn't excuse my actions, not at all – I just wanted to do something nice for you after all you've done for us. We can finally move to an apartment that's more than one room, now. We can start a family. I just wanted to... I wanted you to have something good, Garrus. By the goddess, I am so sorry. I hope... I hope you can for-forgive me.” Nahla's tone wavered as she broke into loud sobs. Butler was still watching them with a dumbfounded expression.

Garrus watched her desperately try to wipe away her free flowing tears on her sleeve for a few moments before he sighed.

She was right; he understood her reasons, but they didn't excuse her actions at all. Consent was a huge issue throughout the galaxy, and Nahla's apology still didn't make the situation sit right with him at all. He rose from his chair.

“I've gotta go. I need to speak with Sidonis about postponing tonight's mission. I can't... I'm not in the right frame of mind to concentrate on anything serious,” Garrus said as he sauntered past a shocked Butler and through the small kitchen.

“Garrus, _please_ , I'm so-”

He didn't mean to slam the door behind him, but he didn't care that he had.

\----------

The way Sidonis was looking at him made him extremely nervous. Could he tell that only hours before he'd been pressed up against a human and teetering on the edge of control? Could he smell Shepard on him? Garrus could still smell her on him. It wasn't helping to snuff out the dwindling fire in his abdomen that seemed to be determined to persist, even as mildly as it now was.

“Alright. I think we can move the mission to tomorrow. Garm hasn't left his apartment, anyway. He doesn't seem to have noticed any extra surveillance,” Sidonis said slowly after Garrus spun some bullshit excuse about how he wasn't feeling well.

“Great, thanks. I'll let everyone know,” Garrus said. Sidonis waved him off.

“Don't worry yourself, I'll do it. You go home and rest. You look like hell, Vakarian,” Garrus snorted.

“Yeah, I feel like it too,” he mumbled on his way out.

\----------

What was once a comfortable bed felt like a springy prison as he tossed and turned in his unsuccessful attempt to nap. He had a feeling similar to dread in the pit of his stomach, and he couldn't stop wondering if Shepard was ok.

There was only one way to find out.

_Hey Shepard. How are you feeling? Hope you're alright. - G_

He pressed send, then rolled out of bed to use the bathroom. When he returned to his bed, he still hadn't received a reply. His heartbeat felt like it was speeding up, and he groaned as he felt warmth move down from his abdomen to his groin. He hissed ferally as he sprung out of bed. He couldn't stay in bed all afternoon; he needed to take his mind off things. He took a cold shower and dressed, then made his way over to Melenis' place.

\----------

It was only after he'd knocked loudly three times that he remembered that Melenis and Ripper had spent the previous evening together. He leant forward and rested his forehead against the cool metal of the door, and exhaled loudly. He almost fell on top of Melenis when she opened the door.

“Garrus?” She said in surprise as she stuck out her hands to steady him. Without thinking, Garrus brought his own hands up to steady himself on her shoulders. Melenis howled in pain.

“ _Fuck!_ ” She shouted, and Garrus stumbled backwards.

“I'm sorry!” He apologised as he watched Melenis holding her upper arm with her eyes squeezed shut.

“Garrus! You... asshole!” Melenis sighed as she slowly opened her eyes. Garrus frowned.

“I'm really sorry, Mel. I didn't mean to-”

“What the hell were you doing lurking outside of my apartment, anyway?” Mel said as she turned and walked towards her kitchen. Garrus sheepishly followed.

“I... uh... just wanted to see how you were going,” he shrugged nonchalantly, and Melenis gave him a look of disbelief over her shoulder as she went back to stirring whatever it was that was in the pot on her stove. Garrus moved closer and peered into the pot.

“Looks... delicious,” he said. Truthfully, he didn't think he'd ever trust an asari cook ever again.

“Yeah? It's the first time I've made it,” Melenis said proudly; oblivious to his hesitation.

“Oh? What's the occasion?” Garrus asked as he leant against the counter. Melenis shrugged her good shoulder.

“No special occasion. Just-”

“Mel?” Garrus turned to see Ripper standing at the end of the hallway. He quickly looked away and at the ground when he noticed she was only wearing a tiny cropped shirt and underwear.

“Vakarian?” Ripper said.

“Hey,” Garrus said as he waved in her direction. _Ohhhh_. Suddenly it all made sense. He tried to suppress a grin.

“I'll leave you two to... whatever it was that you were doing,” Garrus said as he smirked at Melenis. She frowned at him, but the corners of her lips were turned up ever so slightly.

“Thanks,” she said as she poked his chest with the end of the wooden spoon she was using to stir the mystery food. Panic briefly surged through him at the thought of coming into contact with any more unidentified asari cuisine. He quickly left; giving Ripper a brief nod as he passed her. When he was outside of the apartment, he let his mandibles flare as he let out a small chuckle despite himself. At least _someone_ was having fun.

He still hadn't received a reply from Shepard when he returned home. He hoped that she was having more luck sleeping it off than he was.

\----------

He was bored. Bored and frustrated. He regretted moving the action against Garm to the following evening; his head was slowly becoming clearer as the afternoon cycle melded into the night cycle. He groaned and turned off the TV; just how many times could they play the first Blasto movie? Surely there was some kind of law about that? He fell sideways against the couch and stretched out his legs. He wriggled and fussed for a few moments until he was in a comfortable position. It was only when he found an agreeable spot that he realised just how tired he was. His eyes shut on their own accord, and the silence of his apartment quickly lulled him into the strange state of being that existed when you were half awake and half asleep.

He was a millisecond away from slumber when his omni tool receiver beeped in his auditory canal.

“Spirits!” He mumbled as slowly rose back into a sitting position. He opened his omni tool and stared at the message with wide eyes when he saw who it was from.

_Are you planning on coming home soon? - S._

That wasn't good. She hadn't made any reference to his previous message. Had their mother taken a turn for the worst? He shuddered. He didn't want to imagine her any worse.

_Why? Do you need help with mum? - G._

Solana's reply came incredibly fast.

_I always need help with her, asshole. Are you coming home soon or not? - S._

Garrus's eyes and mandibles widened. They had spent their childhood and teenage years bickering and dobbing on each other, but they'd never sworn at each other. He sighed deeply as he brought up his credit app. He transferred twenty thousand credits to Solana; he knew that the care that their mother was receiving wasn't cheap. If he wasn't there, the least he could do was try to help with the expenses.

The transfer was refunded within minutes.

_I don't want your fucking money, Garrus. I want you to come home. - S._

Garrus leant back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling. He could fix everything (well not everything, but it'd be a start) by going home; so why couldn't he bring himself to do it? He knew he was stubborn, but spirits, even he was surprised at the new level he'd reached. The images of his confused and hazy eyed mother filled his mind, and he dropped his head into his free hand. She'd taken care of him and Solana (and their father) so well throughout the years, and she'd always put herself first. Garrus knew that she'd spent any disposable income of her own on making sure he'd always had the best equipment and whatever else he needed, and he still couldn't get over his own hang ups and be there for her. He just... he just didn't want to see her one day and have her stare at him blankly and ask who he was. He was scared that he'd stayed away too long, and that was the situation that was going to greet him when (if) he returned home.

_Please take the money, Sol. - G._

He transferred the money again. Solana refunded it again.

_You're absolutely hopeless. I can't believe this. Don't try and send it again. Dad and I are managing as best as we can. Don't message me again unless you're coming home. - S._

He didn't dare try to send the money again.


	18. Shepard IX

Shepard woke to the sound of heavy steps around the side of her bed. Her eyes shot open immediately, and she prepared herself to jump out of bed at a millisecond's notice. The footsteps came closer until she could feel a presence behind her. She was just about to roll over and go for the throat when Aria spoke.

“Shepard. Are you alright?” Shepard rolled over anyway and glared up at the asari; her eyes reverting back to a half awake state now that she was certain no one was trying to kill her.

“Yeah. Why?” Shepard asked groggily. She felt absolutely wrecked.

“You've been sleeping for almost twenty four hours. I wasn't going to wake you, but Bray called and said he'd been trying to get in contact with you. Something about your little fight club and some krogan battlemaster,” Aria said as she folded her arms over her chest and leant back against the dresser near Shepard's bed. Shepard frowned and sat up. Twenty four _hours _? She felt like she hadn't even managed to power nap. She noted with pleasant surprise that she felt nothing between her thighs (except a dull ache from her over-enthusiastic self care).__

__“Seriously, are you alright? You don't look well, Shepard,” Aria said with genuine concern. Shepard rubbed her eyes as she swung her legs over to the side of the bed. Aria stepped forward slightly in a stance ready to help Shepard get up if she needed to be._ _

__“I've just been feeling... off. I'm ok, though,” Shepard said as she slowly rose to her feet. The smell of sweat and sex permeated the room, and she hurried into the bathroom before Aria could question her further. Aria followed behind her, and waited with her back to the room just outside the door as Shepard began to strip off her tank top and underwear._ _

__“I'll tell Bray that you'll be at the warehouse soon, then?” Aria asked over her shoulder._ _

__“Yeah, thanks,” Shepard muttered as she closed the door. Now that she was actually moving, her body felt like every single muscle had been pulled. She groaned as she stepped into the shower, and groaned again as the too hot water hit her skin. There was only one way to work out the aches and pains, and that was to work out._ _

____

\----------

Six rounds with the krogan, and Shepard was just about ready to throw it in. The pinky finger on her left hand was broken, and the pain was shooting up her arm, which left only her right hand free. The smug krogan knew it, too; he was sneering at her as she raised her remaining fist into the air and gave him the most menacing look she could muster. A broken pinky, while annoying, wasn't the worst injury she'd ever had, and it certainly wasn't the worst injury she'd won a fight with.

“I'm surprised humans made it this far, seeing as they break so easily. Maybe you all need to be in suits, like the quarians.” Shepard laughed as they continued circling each other.

“Are you... are you _trash talking_ me?” If he was, he was going to have to try a whole hell of a lot harder than that. She'd heard illiterate vorcha put together more insulting sentences.

The krogan grinned as he raised his chin slightly.

“Six rounds and I'm not even... what is it humans say? Breaking a sweat.” Shepard rolled her eyes. Where did Bray find these guys? Male krogans were always so full of bravado. They were full of other things, too, like complete bullshit.

“Yeah, yeah,” Shepard mumbled. The krogan's eyes darkened.

“Not that I expect a tiny human to be able to defeat the leader of the Blood Pack, after all.” His voice rumbled so low that Shepard almost missed his words over the frustrated shouting of the crowd that surrounded the ring. She kept her face neutral and let the threat roll off her shoulders.

“Is that right? And just what is the mighty leader of the Blood Pack doing wasting his time fighting with this tiny human?” She replied as her mind went into overdrive. She wasn't going to be able to take him out with just one hand, and she couldn't use her biotics. She needed to think.

“Heard that the Butcher was in Aria's good books. Good enough to share an apartment with her. Wanted to see what all the fuss was about.” Shepard raised a brow even as she ducked out of the way of a bulky arm swinging her way. He was trying to provoke her, and she wasn't above admitting that it was working a little bit.

“And why do you give a shit about Aria? She practically lets you run free as long as you don't piss her off,” Shepard panted as she ducked out of the path of another punch. The crowed roared at the increase in action before them. The krogan chuckled, but didn't reply. Shepard kept her eyes trained on him; calculating where she was going to hit (she wasn't tall enough to get to his neck, so she was going to have to start from his legs and try to get him on the ground), until she spotted neon blue. Her eyes went wide as she spotted Garrus; standing as still as a statue ringside. A dark skinned woman with a full body of tattoos stood beside him; arms folded and looking for all of the galaxy like she could tear the krogan apart with only her eyes.

She dropped and rolled just in time. The krogan clearly hadn't been expecting her to be so quick, and he stumbled forward. Shepard twisted and kicked; her foot crushing against the back of his concave shin. He dropped heavily, and Shepard leapt onto his back. He roared and shook her off, and she skidded across the floor. She groaned as the rough surface grazed her elbows. She hopped to her feet, and shook out her arms.

“You're never going to win. Not here, not out there,” he growled. Shepard frowned. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Her frown deepened when biotic energy crackled around him. She growled and conjured her own biotics, and the noise from the crowd became absolutely deafening. She could play fair, but if he wanted to play dirty? Hell, that was his funeral. She could just see Garrus to the left of the krogan (shit, what was his name? Garl? Gorl? Gorm? Aria had probably told her at some point, she just knew it). His mandibles were pressed tightly against his jaw, but his eyes gave away nothing. It was then that she realised she hadn't bothered to turn her omni tool back on since just before she fell asleep the previous day. Had he tried to get in contact with her? Should she have tried to get in contact with him? She didn't know how to properly navigate their odd situation.

“So the human does have a fire!” The krogan (who Shepard decided would be referred to as Garl) yelled. Shepard rolled her eyes again. Always with the dramatic bravado, krogans. Garl growled and raised his hand, then brought it down in a biotic lash. Shepard dove out of the way of the energy, and swore as she landed on her left hand. If the bones weren't completely shattered before, they were now. She recovered quickly, and countered with a reave. A look of surprise ghosted over the krogan's face for a moment as Shepard pulled his life force towards her. She felt it flow through her veins; like a cool river flowing through the cracks in an arid landscape. She hadn't used a reave for a long time, and she had forgotten how good it felt. She felt his biotics trying to push back against her own, and she cut off the reave and hit him with a warp against the side of his head; right where his auditory canal sat beneath durable plating. His eyes closed briefly as he struggled to snap out of the reave.

“Shepard!” Bray shouted from her right. He was standing with a gun ready; as were the three other security officers. Shepard shook her head.

I've got it, she mouthed before turning back to Garl. He was shaking his head violently in an attempt to rid himself of the discombobulated feeling that Shepard's warp gave him.

“Don't know what you're trying to achieve here, but I recommend you stop and leave. Now,” Shepard growled when the krogan managed to open his eyes again.

“Stop? You're just a piece of dirt in my way. When I take you out, and then the Patriarch, I'll-”

Wait, _what?_ Why would anyone want to take out the Patriarch? He hadn't been a threat to anyone (except to your ears if you got into a conversation with him – his regaling of war stories quickly became excruciatingly boring) for a very long time.

“The Patriarch? What do you want with him?” Shepard shouted as she threw up a barrier to absorb the impact of Garl's warp. She still felt it, though; her gums felt like there was electricity running through them and she was winded for a few seconds. She gritted her teeth and pulled through it, out of sheer desperation to stay alive to warn Aria. If he was going to take out her, and then Aria's advisor, his last target was undeniably going to be Aria.

The krogan opened his mouth to speak, and then the room imploded on itself.

\----------

She felt the warmth of the fire around her before she had even opened her eyes. There was muffled shouting around her, but no gunfire. She groaned as she sat up. She opened her eyes, and immediately closed them again as the debris that had gotten in them stung.

“Shit,” she mumbled. She moved her hands over her body to check for injuries. She felt dust and dirt, but nothing wet. She slid her hand up the back of her neck (nothing), then around to the front. Damp. She moved her hand in front of her face, and squinted at it. Red. A lot of red. She forced her eyes open through the stinging, and looked around. Smoke billowed throughout the wrecked hall, and large pieces of metal debris were scattered around her. She leant forward and grabbed onto a metal pole that was sticking out of the now cracked and ruined fighting ring, and pulled herself to her feet. She gasped as she lurched forward and prepared herself for a painful faceplant; and gasped again when a strong arm snaked around her middle and held her up.

“She's bleeding,” an unfamiliar and accented feminine voice said. Shepard swayed unsteadily as the right side of her forehead began to throb.

“How bad?” This time, the voice was familiar. A finger pressed up against her chin and forced her to tilt her head up. Shepard could see even in her peripheral vision that the hand was matted with blood when it was pulled away.

“Can we take it out?” The woman asked. Bodies writhed on the floor around her, and when she glanced up, she could see right up into Omega's artificial sky courtesy of a giant hole where the roof had been.

“No, leave it in. I don't want to risk it,” Garrus said. The woman dragged her backwards, and Shepard whimpered as her head lolled about. She could feel herself drifting into unconsciousness, and focused as hard as she could not to.

“Aria. Aria. The Patriarch... they're coming. I need to tell her-” Shepard's mouth felt lazy and her words came out like a drunken slur.

“We've got someone on it, Shepard.” Garrus' voice sounded far away; much further than it probably was. All at once, her muscles relaxed and she felt herself go limp in the woman's arms.

“She's going. I need a hand,” the woman said. Just before Shepard passed completely, she felt a bony arm snake around her middle.

\----------

Waking up would've felt like deja-vu if it weren't for the low, dimly lit room that greeted her instead of Mordin's brightly lit sterile clinic. Shepard blinked a few times to rid her eyes of the grimy feeling, then slowly slid up. Her head pounded; and she hissed as she relaxed back against the pillows.

“How are you feeling?” The female voice from earlier asked. Shepard squinted as she struggled to focus on the voice's point of origin. Whilst looking around, she realised she wasn't in a bed, but laying on a couch.

“Where am I?” Shepard asked slowly. Heavy footsteps, then the woman was at her side.

“You're safe,” she replied simply; her voice heavily accented. Shepard tilted her head up to study the woman. Even in the almost darkness she could see the tattoos that snaked down her arms, across her chest, and up her neck. A large gold ring hung from her septum, and she had two small gold studs in each nostril.

“Ok, but where am I? And where's Aria? And who... who are you?” Shepard questioned as she made another attempt to sit upright.

“Stop. You need to stay still so the medi-gel will work properly,” the woman said as she leant over Shepard and gave her a stern look. Shepard glared up at the woman as she settled back against the pillows.

“Who are you?” Shepard tried again.

“Ripper.”

Shepard snorted. _Nice_.

“Right. And how did you get involved in... whatever it was that happened before?”. Ripper folded her arms and gave Shepard a defiant look. Shepard almost laughed; she did Aria almost as good as Aria did herself. She made a mental note to tell Aria about her.

“Vakarian and I were doing some recon on the krogan, Garm, you were fighting. We were trying to connect him to some of the other mercenary groups and... others that are a problem,” Ripper said reluctantly. Shepard wasn't sure whether she didn't like telling Shepard the info, or if Ripper just didn't like speaking much. Shepard decided it was probably both.

“And?” Shepard prodded. Ripper did half an eye roll as she inhaled deeply.

“From what Sensat could see, it looks like something short circuited in the power boards in the roof. She thinks that it triggered an explosion and that's how the roof caved in.” Shepard didn't know who Sensat was, but she was going to roll with it.

“So you're saying it wasn't deliberate? Garm didn't plant a bomb up there? It sure as shit sounded like a bomb going off.” That was a sound that Shepard could never forget, no matter how hard she tried.

“Yes,” Ripper confirmed flatly.

“And Aria and the Patriarch? You said... Garrus said that you had someone on it.”

“Yes,” Ripper said again. Shepard frowned at her.

“Yes, they are safe. Aria's security team took out six mercs that tried to come for the Patriarch, and eleven that came for her. She wanted to pass on the message that she'd like to see you when you've recovered,” the heavily tattooed woman elaborated. Shepard nodded, and let the silence stretch out between them. Aria and the Patriarch were safe, and she was safe. Ripper was safe, and-

“Where's Garrus?” Shepard asked.

“He has gone to get more bandages and medi-gel just in case the wound reopened. We removed the glass shard from your neck. You were lucky – it did not require stitches, only gel,” Ripper said as she strolled over to a nearby stool and sat down. Shepard raised her hand to her neck, and her fingernails got caught in a bandage. She winced at the thought of something embedded in her neck.

“Don't touch it.” Ripper commanded. Shepard held both of her hands out in front of her and wiggled her fingers (except for her broken pinky, which was tightly bandaged to the ring finger next to it).

“Not touching,” she said with a grin. Ripper did not smile. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Shepard tried to adjust herself into a comfortable position on the oddly firm couch. A plastic sheet crinkled below her; no doubt put there to save the couch's fabric from her dirty, bloody body.

“Soooooo...” Shepard tried to make conversation, but Ripper continued to give her a blank look.

“Nice tatts. I've always wanted to get some ink,” Shepard cringed at her pathetic attempt at conversation.

“Then why don't you?” Ripper asked. Shepard shrugged.

“I don't know. Guess there was always something else at the top of my 'to do' list,” Ripper nodded slightly, then got up from the stool.

“I have some things to do. Vakarian said I was to make sure you were well when you awoke, then I could leave. He also said to tell you that you're welcome to stay as long as you like. He should not be much longer, though.” Shepard opened her mouth to reply, but Ripper had already disappeared from the room.

Well. That answered the 'where am I' question; she was in Garrus' apartment. It was hard to see much when she glanced around; The lights were still impossibly dim. She slowly rose from the couch, and fumbled around the room for a light switch. She swore with each step; her throbbing head making the simple task way more difficult than it needed to be. Eventually, after much fumbling down what appeared to be a hallway, she found the lightswitch. She sighed in relief as she leant back against the wall. She was in a short hallway; the room that she came from to her left, and what appeared to be the door to the apartment to her right. She made her way back into the living area, and glanced around. It was larger than the Butler's apartment, but still quite small. It was sparsely furnished, and impeccably tidy. A kitchen and small dining area were set up behind the couch, and another small hallway led to what Shepard assumed was his bedroom and bathroom. Curiosity (for both what his room looked like and what she looked like after the roof collapse ordeal) got the better of her, and she wandered across the kitchen and down the hall. There was one door to her left, and another at the very end of the hall. She slowly opened the door to her left, and peered inside. Immaculate; just like the rest of the apartment. She entered the small tiled room, and stepped in front of the mirror.

“Ah!” She said in horror as she leant over the sink to bring her face closer to the mirror. She had a giant egg shaped bruise on the right side of her forehead, and a few superficial scratches across her cheek below. A bandage was wrapped tightly around her neck, and spots of blood dotted one area in particular. She was still wearing the sports bra and tight lycra pants that she had been wearing during the fight, and her nose wrinkled at the sight of the dried blood covering the front of the bra. She whirled around to face the shower and was pleased to spot a small facecloth hanging on the taps. She needed to clean herself up; the smell of stale blood was making her already sore head spin even faster. Shepard gripped the hem of her sports bra in preparation to pull it over her head.

“Stop!” Shepard yelped in fright as she spun back around to the doorway. Garrus had his forearm over his eyes.

“Garrus?” Shepard said breathlessly; still startled by the turian's sudden appearance. He raised his free hand in an awkward wave.

“You can look,” Shepard said sheepishly as she strolled over to him. He slowly dropped his arm back to his side and peered down at her.

“Sorry, I- How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Not too bad. My head and neck are a bit sore, but nothing I can't handle,” Shepard replied with a small shrug. Garrus nodded.

“Great. You're welcome to take a shower if you want. Clean towels are in the cupboard under the sink.”

“And the bandage?” Shepard asked as her fingers traced over it.

“You can take it off. The medi-gel will stop the water getting in, but I'll need to redress it when you get out,” Garrus explained.

“Right, no problem.” They stood awkwardly for a few moments.

“I'll just-”

“I should-”

Shepard grinned.

“I'll leave you to it,” Garrus said with a dip of his head as he closed the bathroom door.

Shepard showered slowly to let the steam from the hot water unblock her dusty nasal passages. She had a few bruises and insignificant cuts, but she was pleased that the damage wasn't worse. She tried not to think about how much it was going to cost to repair the warehouse's roof – it was probably better just to move the fights somewhere else.

She glanced at the door; still shut. She wouldn't admit to herself that she was disappointed that he hadn't stayed.

\----------

Shepard swore as she looked down at the pile of dirty clothes at her feet. She scrunched up her face when she realised she was going to have to put them back on. She bent down and picked up her sports bra. Stiff as cardboard.

“Ugh!” Shepard said in disgust as she flung it back onto the floor. Her pants were a little bit dusty, but had fared much better than the bra. She gave them a quick wipe over with the still damp face cloth until they looked clean. She pulled on her underwear and then her pants, and wrapped the towel tightly around her breasts, then picked up the soiled sports bra and slowly opened the door. She poked her head into the hallway, and strained her ears. Clanging, drawers opening and closing. Mumbling – was he mumbling to himself? Shepard wandered down the hall and out into the living area. Garrus was in the kitchen; hunched over the stove and carefully inspecting something in a frying pan. Whatever it was smelt spicy and meaty.

“Uh, Garrus? Do you have a shirt I can borrow? Mine's kind of...” Shepard dangled the garment in question in front of her. Garrus turned to face her, and his eyes went wide when he noticed the towel wrapped around her middle.

“Of course, Shepard,” he said as he briskly walked past her and disappeared down the hall. Shepard grinned to herself, and made her way into the kitchen to find a bin. No amount of bleaching was going to save that sports bra. After throwing it out, she peered into the frying pan at the sizzling food. She inhaled deeply. It smelt like... chicken. Shepard frowned in confusion. Turians didn't eat chickens, did they? She was certain that chickens didn't even exist on Palaven.

“Here, I think Mel left this here last time she was here- Oh. It's chicken. Well, that's what the guy told me it was, anyway,” Garrus said when he re-emerged from the hall. Shepard straightened in a pointless attempt at looking like she wasn't being nosey.

“Turians like chicken then?” Shepard asked as she took the shirt from Garrus.

“I'm not sure. I've never tried it. I heard it was popular among humans, though. Thought you might... thought you might be hungry,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“You made this for me?” Shepard asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, I- wait. Do you even like chicken?” His brow plates lowered in concern.

“Sure. As long as there's no sex spices mixed in there,” Shepard smirked.

“Oh, spririts,” Garrus sighed, and Shepard laughed.

“I am so glad that... _feeling_... passed,” Garrus said as he picked up the oddly shaped cooking tongs and turned the piece of meat over in the frying pan.

“You and me both, big guy,” Shepard agreed. That particular phrase had taken on a whole new meaning now that she'd felt his hard length press against her. She smirked as she pulled the plain black shirt over her head. She made sure it was covering everything before pulling the towel out from underneath it. When she looked back up to Garrus, he quickly looked back to the pan.

“We're still... you're still... ah...” Garrus stuttered.

“Still?” Shepard encouraged as she folded the towel against her abdomen.

“Still interested?” Garrus finished with a quick sidelong glance.

“Yeah, I am. Are you?” Shepard asked. _Interested_ was an understatement. Garrus nodded.

“Definitely.”

“Good. I'll be right back,” Shepard said as she went to place the towel back in the bathroom. When she returned, Garrus was pulling a bandage out of it's plastic packaging. He nodded towards one of the stools at the small circular dining table beside the kitchen.

“Take a seat. I'll do your bandage, and then you can eat.” Shepard happily complied, pulling the stool out from the table and plopping herself onto it. Garrus stood behind her for a few moments. Shepard glanced over her shoulder.

“Something wrong?” She asked. Garrus looked very concerned.

“No, nothing at all. Uh, may I?” He said as he gestured to her hair.

“Of course,” Shepard said as she turned to face the front. She bit her lip when she felt his nails gently rake across her skin as he moved her hair over her right shoulder.

“Right. So I'll just- yeah. Maybe some more medi-gel first,” Garrus mumbled to himself, and Shepard smiled. She had never thought that she would find a turian adorable, yet there he was.

He moved to her front, and did nothing but stare at her. 

“Oh. Here,” Shepard said as she moved her hair back and tilted her head back to expose her throat to him. She felt a slight sting from the skin pulling around the wound, but it wasn't excruciating.

Garrus' eyes widened, and Shepard tried hard not to look smug. Were all turians into necks, or was it just him?

“Garrus, my neck is getting sore,” Shepard gently informed him. He mumbled an apology before leaning forward and slathering a new layer of medi-gel over the wound. Shepard winced when he accidentally pressed too hard. More mumbled apologies.

“Does that feel ok?” Garrus asked.

“Yeah,” Shepard assured. He leant in further, and soon, his face was only centimetres away from hers. She moved her eyes to focus on his face. Brow plates lowered in concentration; eyes dark with determination. After a few moments, his hand stilled and his gaze met hers. She smiled and quirked her eyebrow.

“Hey,” she said with a wink. His mandibles flared slightly before he straightened.

“Trying to make me blush, Shepard?” He asked as he picked up the bandage from the table and made his way behind her again.

“Only until it works.” She heard a heavy exhale from behind her which she guessed was the turian equivalent of a snort.

“Very funny,” he drawled.

“I try,” Shepard said as she tilted her head forward and sat up straight. She held her hair up on one side, and Garrus immediately began wrapping the bandage around her neck.

“Too tight?” He asked.

“No,” Shepard said as evenly as she could. The feel of his hands and fingers brushing against her throat was maddening, and she couldn't help but imagine him tying her wrists with the same deft skill. That thought surprised her; she didn't even really like being in restraints. She could smell the cooking meat burning, but she didn't want to say anything. Didn't want his hands away from her.

He wrapped it until there was no length left, then gently fastened it. He took a step back, and Shepard let go of her hair and slowly tilted her head from side to side.

“How's that?”

“Good, thanks,” Shepard replied. She slowly rose from the chair and followed him back into the kitchen. When he noticed the burning meat, he ran over to the stove and turned it off.

“Crap!” He shouted as he used the tongs to take it out of the pan and put it onto a plate beside the stove.

“Well, only one side is black. I can eat the other. We can just scrape the charred bit off,” Shepard tried. Garrus looked dejected despite her attempt at reassurance.

“Honestly, it's fine!” Shepard grinned as she took the tongs from his hands and placed them beside the plate. Garrus straightened when her side brushed against him.

“Thank you,” Shepard said as she glanced up at him and gently gripped his forearm.

“What for?”

“For attempting to make me some food. And the bandage. And the dragging my sorry ass out of the warehouse. And saving Aria.” Shepard let her fingertips roam over the soft fabric of his tunic, and she smiled when his mandibles tightened against his jaws.

“Not... not a problem,” Garrus said; his voice deeper than usual. Shepard gripped his other arm, then slid both of her hands up his arms to grip his shoulders. She moved up onto the tips of her toes, and gave him a gentle kiss on his mouth. When she returned to the flats of her feet, he was still looking at her with wide eyed surprise. She went to relinquish her grip on him, but his hands shot to her waist.

“So, when should I book the room?” Shepard cringed at her own choice of words. 

“Hmmm. I say we wait for a while, If that's ok with you. I've got... some things going on, and I want to be able to give... _us_ , my full attention,” he said as his thumbs stroked her waist. Shepard smiled despite the disappointment she felt. How much longer would she have to wait? She reassured herself that any waiting that needed to be done was worth it. Asari sex fruit or not, his hands on her felt absolutely amazing.

“Of course. Whatever you need,” Shepard said as she placed a hand against his keel bone.

“I guess I should get out of your hair- er, fringe,” Shepard took a step back, but Garrus went with her. When she gave him a questioning glance, he looked everywhere but directly at her.

“Shepard, I- will you stay for a little longer?” He asked.

Shepard's grin was so large that it almost hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's gonna get reallllll soon!


	19. Garrus X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long between updates. Here, have a 6200 word chapter as an apology.

He'd been enduring relentless teasing all day. Of course Ripper had told Melenis that she'd left Shepard in his home, and of course Melenis had blabbed and they'd all jumped to their own conclusions. None of which were right, however. The only physical contact they'd had during the previous day that they had spent together was a bit of awkward (yet still enjoyable despite the fact that their bodies were seemingly not made with a human/turian partnership in mind) snuggling on the couch whilst Shepard made him watch some strange human show about aliens (she told him it had nine seasons. _Nine!_ He had felt a brief tinge of excitement at that; he hoped that she planned to watch them all with him), and a few kisses that Shepard had insisted on planting on various spots of his face whenever she could. He took another bite of his protein bar to stop himself from smiling.

“I've called Fornax for you, Garrus, they said they're interested. The Archangel of Omega and the Butcher of Torfan? It would be a best selling issue. They'd pay triple if you did it fully nude,” Monteague teased from across the table during their break for lunch. Melenis snorted beside him. Garrus didn't take the bait; instead tilting his chin up and turning to face Melenis on his left.

“Do you think they'd be interested in an asari/human spread, too? I hear they don't do those often either, and I think Mel and Ripper would be perfect for it,” Garrus drawled through a mouthful of food. Melenis' jaw dropped as the table erupted into howling laughter. Water sprayed out of Vortash's nostrils and all over the data pad in front of him as he began laughing half way through a sip from his glass of water.

“What! I _didn't!_ I-” Melenis tried to shout over the roaring over her squad mates, but gave up quickly. She looked to her left to Ripper, who had paused with her energy bar in the air mid way towards her open mouth. She shrugged one shoulder, then continued eating, clearly unperturbed by being the butt of a joke.

“Screw you, man, I thought we were friends!” Melenis flipped Garrus the bird right in front of his face before sliding down in her chair and pouting in defeat.

“Alright, alright, that's _way_ more information than I ever needed to hear. I'll be in the terminal room. You guys head on in when you're ready, and we'll finish going over the plan of attack for Garm,” Sidonis excused himself from the table, and Erash and Mierin followed close behind. The remaining squad members finished their snacks in a comfortable silence (with the occasional smug glance at Garrus) before gathering in Sidonis' terminal room.

They moved through the plan for the sixth time flawlessly, and Garrus' chest swelled with pride at the faces focused on him throughout the room. Despite throwing her under the bus earlier, Melenis was grinning widely at him from between Ripper and Krul and hopping from one foot to the other in a movement he had come to know as meaning that she was excited.

“Alright, I know you're all good, but we're just gonna look at the maps of Garm's property one more time, alright? We need to memorise every door, every hallway, every stair case, and every possible weak point. We can't be taken by surprise,” Garrus said as he tapped at the terminal's keyboard to project the floor plans onto the blank wall to his right. To his surprise, nobody groaned or complained; they all turned to their left and waited for him to begin.

Well, everyone except for Sidonis.

“Garrus, I'm sorry, but I've got something to take care of.” Everyone turned to face Sidonis as he spoke. Garrus frowned.

“Is everything alright?” It wasn't like Sidonis to be so... panicked. He looked _utterly_ panicked.

“Yeah, yeah. It's uh – something personal. I won't be long.” Garrus went to reply, but only got as far as opening his mouth before Sidonis was gone.

“Uh... ok. Back to the maps, I guess,” Garrus shrugged, and his squad turned back to the projection without protest.

He hoped that Sidonis was alright.

\----------

Garrus sat alone in Sidonis' apartment. Sensat, Vortash, Weaver, and Ripper had left to begin preparing the tunnels surrounding Garm's property for the assault that would take place later that night in the middle of Omega's night cycle. Erash, Monteague, Mierin, and Krul had gone to scout the markets for last minute supplies, and Melenis and Butler had left for their camp position to set up for a long afternoon of surveillance of the area.

Three hours passed, and Sidonis still hadn't returned. Garrus was running out of things he could pretend to be doing, and he didn't like feeling like he was wasting time. He tapped out a message to Sidonis.

_Sidonis, are you returning soon? It's getting late. We're going to need to join the rest of the squad soon. - G._

Minutes passed; moving him closer to the time of the squad's attack on Garm, and Sidonis hadn't answered any of his messages or picked up when he had phoned. He'd enlisted Mel and Butler's help in trying to contact the other turian, and their efforts were fruitless too.

When everyone gathered back at Sidonis' home, there was something in the air that made Garrus feel cold. There was a nagging voice at the back of his head that wondered if Sidonis was playing both sides, but Garrus told the voice where to shove it's idea and didn't let himself think of it again. He trusted Sidonis, and his fellow turian had never given him any reason not to trust him.

“What are we going to do?” Monteague asked between bites of a strange long bread that was leaving crumbs all over the carpet.

“There isn't much we can do. His 'tool is off, and we've got no way of tracing him. It'd take too long to go through all of the station's surveillance feeds for him. There's no chance of finding him before we hit Garm,” Erash said with a reluctant shake of his head. Contemplative silence fell over the room as everyone tried not to assume the worst.

“Are we sure that we don't know where he could've gone? He didn't mention anything... out of the ordinary today or yesterday or...?” Garrus asked. Numerous heads shook, and Garrus tapped his talons against his mandible in frustration. They stilled when he realised that he didn't actually know all that much about Sidonis. He'd only ever mentioned an ex a couple of times in passing, and hardly ever spoke about his life before he arrived on Omega. Garrus had the sinking feeling that something had gone very, very wrong.

“I...” Garrus started, and everyone snapped to attention. Garrus cleared his throat before carefully continuing.

“I'm not sure what to do here. We've got less than half an hour until go time. We can't get through to him, and Erash isn't going to be able to find him before then. Sensat, have the chargers for your explosives been activated?” Garrus asked the salarian explosives expert, who nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes, they're ready to go on command.” Garrus put his palm to his forehead and slowly shook his head. Garm's property became a hub of activity during the night cycle, and it was too risky to go in for a retrieval mission.

“Does anyone have any suggestions?” He asked, but was met with silence. He sighed with the realisation that he was going to have to call the shots on this one.

“Alright. Erash, start a facial recognition search station-wide now. We'll leave it running while we do the job, and hopefully there will be something to come back to. I don't expect the job to take much of our time, anyway.” Silence for a few moments, then expressions of agreement.

“I need to know that we're all one hundred percent ok with this. If anyone wants to ditch the job and look for Sidonis, we-” Garrus was cut off by his omni-tool beeping.

“Is it him?” Melenis asked before Garrus even had a chance to open the message. He frowned as he tapped at the interface.

_Hey big guy. Thanks for this morning – I had a lot of fun. I hope this isn't too soon and that I'm not coming on strong, but would you like to come over tonight and we can get started on season two? Aria's got some asari matriarch visiting and won't be around, so I was thinking we could grab some dinner then come back to mine. Or yours – wherever you prefer! There's no pressure, though, totally up to you! - S._

If Garrus could blush, he would have turned the deepest blue possible. She was keen. _Almost_ as keen as he was.

“Well? Is it?” Krul asked impatiently. Garrus cleared his throat and tried to casually lean against the desk behind him. His hand slipped and he almost fell backwards. Melenis cringed, and Sensat inhaled sharply in concern.

“Uh, I, no, it's not. Just give me a second,” Garrus mumbled as he quickly tapped out a reply.

_Hey, Shepard. I'd love to, but I've still got that job tonight and not sure what time I'll be done. How does tomorrow sound? - G._

He looked back up to see Melenis giving him a seedy grin that made him want to poke her in the eye. The asari let out a wolf whistle. A collective snickering was muffled behind numerous hands. Garrus glared at his squad, and they immediately straightened.

“As I was saying. Are we all ok with the plan?” Garrus tried again.

“I think we should go ahead with it. I'd rather be out there doing something while we wait than waiting here and doing nothing. I'm sure he's fine,” Krul said after a few moments.

“Yeah, maybe he just met up with that ex of his and they're having some alone time,” Monteague said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Melenis jutted an elbow into his side, and the human made an exaggerated cawing sound.

“Do you ever stop?” Melenis asked as she shook her head. A small smile pulled at the corners of her lips.

“Never, darling,” Monteague replied, and Ripper elbowed him from the other side. Garrus put his hands up to stop any potential sparring (more for Monteague's safety than anyone else's).

“We're all agreed, then?”

A chorus of yes didn't rid the dread from his gut.

\----------

It was way too quiet.

“This doesn't feel right,” Melenis whispered from beside him. Garrus frowned as he glanced down at her. He exhaled softly and nodded.

“I think they know. I don't know how they know, but they know,” Garrus muttered. Butler and Melenis exchanged a nervous glance. He knew what they were thinking; Sidonis. He wouldn't – no, he _couldn't_ – entertain that thought.

“Sensat, how are we looking on your side?” Garrus said to the comms mic inside his helmet.

“The bridge is clear. I'm getting some chatter about merc bands grouping up to take down Archangel, but at this point, there isn't anything to worry about,” the salarian replied quickly.

“Shit. That's all we need,” Melenis mumbled as she adjusted one of the buckles across her breasts.

“Now's not a good time to take on Garm and a bunch of jackass mercs," Butler agreed.

“They're all talk. How many have we taken down over the last few months? If their hands aren't up their asses, their shaking nervously over a trigger. They're not gonna do anything.” Not today anyway, Garrus thought as he tried to reassure his friends. Melenis nodded hesitantly, and Butler waved his hand in the air in a gesture of neutrality at Garrus' statement.

“Krul, Monteague? How are your teams doing?” Garrus asked as he looked into the scope of his rifle and surveyed the level below.

“Fine. It'd be real nice if we had something to shoot at, though,” Krul replied Gruffly. Monteague snorted.

“Also fine. Also would be nice to have something to shoot at. Ripper's making eyes at me. I don't know how much longer the sexual tension can go on.”

“Oh, fuck off. I wouldn't screw you if you were the last asshole in the entire galaxy,” Ripper said in a bored tone, and Melenis grinned from beside Garrus.

“You wound me,” Monteague feigned hurt, and Garrus closed his eyes as he let out a sigh.

“Keep me posted,” Garrus said as he tapped at the bottom of his helmet to turn the incoming feed's volume down. As he did so, he heard a help of pain that was no doubt Monteague suffering at the wrath of Ripper.

“You're all bored childre-” Krul interjected. The banter muted to a bearable volume, and Garrus lowered his rifle. Melenis began speaking, but Garrus tried not to listen; under the assumption that she was talking to Ripper.

“Garrus, Krul's team hasn't seen any movement at all from Garm's place. Not even a single vorcha. Do you think... do you think we might've gotten this all wrong?” Melenis asked quietly. Garrus shook his head.

“Erash has been running constant surveillance. If no one has left, it's because they're all still in there. They'll have to leave eventually. Garm's gonna need some more ryncol sooner or later.”

“Alright.” Melenis' confidence seemed to be renewed, and Garrus relaxed a little.

“Remember our first stake out together? When we spotted that ardat-ya-” Butler's reminiscing was cut off by screaming in Garrus' comm line. He staggered backwards in surprise, and Melenis and Butler rose to their feet; both confused with weapons ready.

“Garrus! Garrus!” A familiar voice shouted.

“What is it? Shit, what the fu-” Melenis asked as she grabbed Garrus' forearm to steady him.

“Sidonis?” Garrus asked; the panic in his sub-harmonics evident even to a human. Melenis and Butler straightened at the mention of their missing turian squad mate. Melenis tapped at her omni-tool in what Garrus briefly registered as a hack attempt into his personal comm line.

“Garrus, he's got me. I need – argh!” Sidonis screeched in pain, and Garrus felt his blood run cold.

“Where are you? What's going on?” Garrus yelled.

“Please, I need... I need help,” Sidonis whined between heavy panting. The noise throbbed in Garrus' ear as panic made his heart beat double time.

“Who's got you, Lantar? Where are you?” Garrus asked again.

“I'm at- at the warehouse where your human friend ran her fight club before the roof came in. He's not going to be gone for long. Please, I need you to come. Just you, don't bring the others. They'll know. Please, I-” Sidonis' desperate pleading cut off abrubptly, and Garrus was frozen to the spot.

“Who's got him? Is it Garm?” Melenis asked through the fingers of the palm that was held over her own mouth in worry.

“It can't be, the bastard hasn't moved for the entire day. It's someone else. _Fuck_. I knew he was into some dodgy shit, the way he never spoke about anything but our work,” Butler said as he paced back and forth in front of Garrus. A few moments of silent contemplation passed.

“You can't go alone. No fucking way. It's a trap. It has to be,” Melenis snarled.

“I agree,” Butler whispered. How could this be happening? Even if it wasn't a trap, Sidonis' captors had an absolutely terrible sense of timing.

“I'll take a skycar over there. It won't take me long. You're not the only one that's had a bit of stealth training, you know,” Garrus tried to lighten the mood, but Melenis' eyes only narrowed further.

“No,” she repeated. Butler stopped pacing and stood beside Melenis.

“I'm with Mel on this one, Vakarian.” Garrus sighed as he went to rub the back of his neck. He sighed again when he realised he was still wearing a helmet.

“You guys need to stay on this. I can handle the Sidonis situation,” Garrus said as he clipped his rifle to his back and picked up his small pack that held his personal supply of proximity mines. Melenis scoffed in disbelief.

“And what the fuck are you gonna do if it's a trap? If Sidonis is in on all of it?” The furious asari asked.

“Then I'll take him down,” Garrus replied. He hoped that there was another explanation and that it wouldn't come to that.

\----------

Garrus entered through a side door that he hoped would lead to the undamaged storage area at the back of the ruined warehouse. He hadn't picked up any heat signatures or comm chatter in the area, which was usually a good thing, but now; it just left him with a belly full of lead.

“Sidonis?” He whispered as he made his way down a dimly lit corridor. His voice echoed in the silence around him. He moved with his back to the wall so he could watch both sides, then tried to get in contact with Sidonis. For the fifth time, he heard the robotic this device has been disconnected spiel. He growled, and set back on his way. There was a slightly ajar door on his left a few metres ahead, and he moved back against the wall again and slowly approached it. He strained his hearing for even the slightest sound that would give away an enemy's position, but there was nothing but more silence. He tightened his finger on the trigger of his rifle, then stepped into the room.

It was small and devoid of all signs of life except for a chair which had a few pieces of rope at it's feet. Where were all of the mercs that were supposed to be there? Either they'd taken out way more than they thought during their clean ups, or... well, he tried not to think about the or. Garrus cautiously moved closer to the chair.

Dark stains were splattered across the chair and the ropes.

“Sidonis?” Garrus called again as he whirled around to face the doorway. His gun pointed at nothing but air. He stood in that stance for a few moments as he tried to wrap his head around what the hell was happening. He slowly walked backwards to the chair; holding his gun at the doorway for the inevitable ambush. He stood in the same position for one minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. Four minutes. No sounds except the echo of a leaking pipe somewhere in the hallway, and definitely no movement. Garrus turned his gaze to the chair. His brow plates raised when he noticed the small piece of paper atop the chair. He snatched it up and held it in front of his face.

_Archangel, where is your god now?_

Time seemed to stop as all of the pieces fell into place. There was a trap, alright. It just wasn't for him.

\----------

Melenis was screaming in his ear, and he was running. He felt sick.

“How many?” Garrus growled as he vaulted over a crate.

“Sixteen- no, eightee- fuck. Butler!” The sound of gunfire and shouting pushed Garrus' legs to work harder than they already were. His lungs were aching and his head was spinning. It didn't feel like it was real. It was too wrong to be real.

“Is he down?” A vorcha jumped out from behind a crate, and Garrus shot it in the middle of it's forehead before it had time to let out a battle cry.

“His shields took it. Would be real nice if you could get here soon, Garrus. I've always wanted to be in a gang bang, but this isn't what I had in mind.” Normally he'd laugh at her crude comment, but he couldn't. Butler and Melenis were highly skilled, but upwards of sixteen mercs was too much even for them.

“Grenade!” Butler shouted. Garrus heard Melenis swear before he heard the explosion. The stairs he was vaulting up shook beneath his feet, and he stuck out a hand to steady himself against the railing. He was close; so goddamn close. 

“Status!” Garrus yelled desperately. Nobody answered. 

“Krul, Monteague. What's your status?” Garrus tried. He could feel a shiver prickling at the back of his neck as he continued on towards Melenis and Butler's position.

“Vakarian?” Krul's deep voice answered after a few seconds of heart-stopping delay.

“I'm here. Where are you?” Garrus' voice was shaking, and he couldn't stop it even if he tried.

“Still in position. I've been shot. I'm alright, but, uh...” The krogan trailed off and Garrus' footing almost faltered over the next set of stairs.

“What is it?” He asked, even though he knew the answer.

“Sensat and Weaver are gone, and Vortash ain't looking too hot, either.” _Shit_.

“Can you hold out?” Garrus asked as he fired a concussive round into an advancing batarian. He went down, but didn't go completely still. Garrus charged up to him, and slammed his foot down onto his neck. When he lifted it off, he saw the Blue Suns symbol on his neck.

“Archangel,” a deep voice boomed from the balcony above. Garrus' head jerked up as quickly as the barrel of his rifle did.

“Garm,” Garrus growled. His finger pulled the trigger, but the krogan threw up a barrier to stop the force of the clip. Garrus growled and rolled behind cover as gunfire rained down on him. He listened; there were four different guns, which meant Garm had at least three henchmen. Garrus rifled through his pack and yanked out a proximity mine.

“Can't hide forever, Archangel. This has been a long time coming. You've cost me a lot of men, and a lot of business!” Garm shouted. His voice echoed; he was still on the balcony. Garrus tore out the safety tab of the mine, and popped up from cover. He lobbed the mine onto the balcony, then ducked behind cover. He held his forearms over his head as the balcony collapsed, sending debris across the room. When the ground stopped shaking, he slid to the side of the crate and waited. After a few moments, the krogan coughed. Garrus moved out of cover and held the krogan in his line of fire. He knew from weeks of research that Garm could regenerate his barriers insanely fast, but he didn't expect the krogan to be up and encased in a glowing field within seconds of taking a proximity mine.

“Where's Sidonis?” Garrus snarled as the two aliens began circling each other. The krogan smirked, but didn't reply. They both stepped over and around dead bodies as they moved.

“Where is he?” A finger moved a millimetre more and there'd be a clip right between the krogan battlemaster's eyes if it weren't for the barrier. Garrus knew he wasn't going to be able to take Garm on his own, not like this. He kept circling until the doorway that would take him closer to the balcony that Melenis and Butler had camped out on was behind him. Slowly, he took small steps backwards. The krogan followed, but seemed oblivious to Garrus' getaway plan.

“I said where is he?” Garrus was growling like a true turian now; his voice not having any of the pleasantness that it had when he would speak to someone he didn't want to murder. It took a lot to tone down the ferocity in a turian's voice, but he was on edge and there was no holding back.

The krogan grinned; rows of sharp teeth illuminated neon blue from the glow of the biotic barrier. Garm reached for his gun, and with the temporary distraction, Garrus made a run for it.

\----------

Nobody was answering his hails. Not Melenis, not Krul, not Monteague. They're dead. _Dead_. His brain was screaming the truth at him, but Garrus couldn't believe it. Not until he'd seen it. There was still a chance that some of them could be alive.

The chances grew slimmer when he opened the door that led onto the long balcony where he'd left Melenis and Butler. It was completely collapsed; only a metre of platform extended from the doorway where he stood. Smoke swirled around him, and he could feel the heat of the fire below even through his armour. Carefully, he made his way to the edge of the platform that was still intact. He peered over the edge; a mixture of the wall below and the platform had left rubble high enough for him to climb down.

“Mel? Butler?” He called as he holstered his gun and made his way down the pile. The smoke was thicker on the level below, and he had to turn up the filtration program on his helmet.

“Mel?” He called again, but received no reply. He moved through the smoke and debris towards the far end of the room where the most damage was done. He counted eleven bodies, but there could have been more or less. There were an awful lot of... parts around the room.

“Butl-” He stopped when he noticed an arm beneath the rubble. He dove onto his knees and began removing the rubble from the body. Eventually, he removed enough to see that it was an unfamiliar batarian. A merc. He stood up again, and scanned the room. A gurgling sound drew his attention back to the rubble.

“Mel? Butler? Is that you? Can you hear me?” His hands moved frantically to move pieces out of the way so he could get to the source of the sound. The smoke had increased, and his helmet automatically changed it's settings to help him see better in the haze. A glint of a silver buckle caught his eye.

“Mel? Mel? Are you alive? Say something!” Garrus clambered over the rubble towards what looked like a bookshelf. It had fallen forward, and almost lay flat over the rubble. The top half of a body stuck out on an awkward angle from beneath it.

“Ga- Gar-” Melenis' coughed as Garrus moved to slide his hands beneath her head to prop her up. He stopped when he saw the horribly burnt flesh along the cartilage of her scalp crests.

“Mel. Mel. I'm here.” She looked around lazily as she wheezed. Garrus pulled a small gun polishing cloth out from his pack and held it over her mouth. It might be covered in gun oil, but that was a hell of a lot better to breath in than the now billowing smoke around them. She raised a hand to bat his away.

“No- no, don't- I'm not gonna – make it. Legs are- crushed. Butler- dead under it,” she stammered. Garrus shook his head as he tried to get a solid grip on the bookcase. Melenis made a strangled sound, and Garrus turned back to see her looking up at him through teary eyes.

“This wasn't your fault,” she said the four words clearly; as clear as the sky over Palaven in the late afternoon, and then her eyes went blank.

“No. No no no no no,” Garrus mumbled to himself as he gripped her shoulders and shook her. Her glassy eyes were unblinking and her body was completely limp.

“No! _No!_ ” Garrus keened as he held onto her shoulders and stared at her emotionless face. He couldn't leave her there like that; and if Butler was under the bookcase, he couldn't leave him either. He wouldn't. He steadied his footing amongst the rubble, and lifted the bookcase with as much strength as he could muster. He was yelling; indecipherable words and sounds that sounded completely foreign even to his own ears as he finally pushed it back against what was left of the wall behind the rubble and glanced down at Butler.

\----------

Garrus moved as quickly as he could towards the designated meet point. If anyone else had survived, they'd be there. There was a clear path to it; all of the mercs had seemingly abandoned the area after the explosion. He was thankful for that, at least; carrying two fit and armoured bodies over his shoulder was taxing, even for him.

He tried to imagine that they were just knocked out; that when he got them to the meet point he could give them some water and medi-gel and they'd be back to their usual selves. Maybe Melenis would even make a joke about him and Shepard fucking and breaking something in the process.

Eventually, he reached the safe room. It was a vacant apartment that the squad had rented due to it's proximity to Garm, and had been kept completely secret. When he made it inside, he locked the door and moved into the centre of the room. Slowly, he knelt and slid Melenis and Butler off of his shoulders and onto the sofa. They slumped lazily as if they were drunk, and Garrus had to turn his back on them for a moment.

They were the best friends he had ever had, and now they were dead. _This wasn't your fault_. _Spirits_ , who else's fault could it be? He was the one that had started this whole vigilante business. He was the one that had recruited all of them. He was the one that had kept pushing even though a couple of them had expressed their desire to leave the squad because they'd made enough credits and their spouses were worried. He was the one that hadn't seen through Sidonis, not even once.

He was the one that had brought them to their deaths.

\----------

An hour passed, and he had come to the horrifying realisation that he was the only one alive. He hadn't been able to reach any of his squad members, and none had tried to reach him. He extended Vortash's comm-line hacking software out by another few hundred metres. Numerous signals appeared on his omni tool, and he moved through them until he got to one of interest. He only needed to listen for a few minutes before he realised that the mercs he was eavesdropping on were coming for him. After casting a quick glance over the balcony towards the bridge that was the only route that the incoming mercs could take to get to his position, he moved over to the small kitchenette area and scoured the cupboards. Eventually, his talons landed on a soft roll. He pulled it out, then took a deep breath and moved over towards the couch where he had placed Butler and Melenis. Slowly and carefully, he carried Melenis over towards the bunk beds at the far end of the room. He placed her on one of them, then rolled out the plastic sheeting until it was as tall as Melenis. He gently moved her onto the ground on top of the plastic, then pulled the sheeting apart at the edges and covered her. After doing the same for Butler, he took his position by the balcony.

\----------

The mercs came quicker than he expected. Much, _much_ quicker. He'd dropped twenty seven, and still more jumped eagerly over the crates that he had hoped would serve as a barricade to his position. He glanced down at the box of spare clips he'd had the sense to stock the room with when it was first rented out, and growled at the dwindling supply.

He knew this situation wasn't going to end any better than it started. He didn't allow himself to feel the pain of the realisation; there were so many things he didn't want to leave as they were (things with his family, mostly, and spirits, things with Shepard – but it didn't surprise him that things had turned to shit almost immediately after they had started getting good).

Without thinking, he put a call through to his father. He had to set that right first, and even if he couldn't? Well, at least he would've been able to endure one more stern lecture before he went. He thought it was going to ring out, but his old man picked up at the last second. Garrus almost missed his father's greeting; the sound of his rifle picking off more targets muffling it significantly.

“Hello?” His father sounded surprised.

“Dad,” Garrus managed as he braced himself against the recoil from his next shot.

“ _Garrus?_ Is that you? What's that noise?” Garrus paused to reach for one of the last few remaining proximity mines from his pack.

“Just a little target practice,” Garrus said as he activated them.

“Then call me back later.” His father was understandably annoyed; to have a son abandon his family and then call whilst preoccupied would have been a monumental irritation to the traditional older turian.

“I don't think I'll be able to do that. Too many targets,” Garrus replied as he lobbed two into the thick of the mercs. It exploded, and numerous bodies rag-dolled into the air and off the sides of the bridge. His father was silent for a few more seconds, and Garrus had no doubt that he had put two and two together and realised that target practice really meant last minute call before I'm the target practice.

“I see,” the older turian said eventually; his tone indicating he knew exactly what Garrus was implying.

“I just wanted to hear your voice. Wanted to know how retirement was treating you. You good?” Garrus hoped that his father would bring up his mother; he didn't think he could be the one to speak of her first. He was making progress, but he wasn't there yet.

“I'm fine. Forget about that,” his father replied gruffly. Garrus frowned – he'd already got more words than he thought he would out of the turian.

“Listen. I don't have a lot of time. I wanted to say... you were right about things. A lot more than I give you credit for. And I'm sorry we butted heads so much.” Finally saying the words made Garrus feel lighter already. His father was right; you could run, but you could never hide. Literally and figuratively, he reminded himself as he took down another turian.

“I said forget about that. These targets you're practising on... they're moving fast?” Garrus grinned. _There he was_.

“So far, but not fast enough. But, they're learning.”

“How are your thermal clips?” He could hear the panic in his father's voice; well guarded, but it was there.

“You know how it is. Could always use a couple more,” Garrus sighed as he took down the last merc in the latest wave. He took the few seconds of relief to ready another proximity mine and replenish his clips.

“Work with what you've got, then. You don't stop pulling that trigger until it clicks, son.” That sentence alone sunk deep into Garrus' gut and he gritted his teeth. He'd been scared that his family (his father, especially) would disown him after his departure, but his father still acknowledged him as his son. Garrus knew now that he didn't deserve it, and he wished that he had pulled his head out of his own ass and realised that sooner.

“No matter how bad things are falling apart around you, as long as you have at least one bullet left, you can still get the job done. Understand?” His father was still panicked; and Garrus didn't know if his father could tell just how dire the situation was, but his reassurance was still appreciated nonetheless.

He hoped his mother had forgotten about him altogether so she wouldn't have to suffer the news of his death. A trio of mercs vaulted over the crates, and Garrus took aim. He blinked hard at what he saw through the scope. _Spirits, I really am losing it_ , he thought as he shook his head and returned his eye back to the scope.

“You finish up what you have to do there, and then you come on home to Palaven. We have a lot to sort out.” His father's tone was stern but somehow soft, and Garrus was silent for a moment as he watched the advancing figures through his scope.

“Yeah, we do. Thanks dad. For everything.” He fired a concussive round, and he heard the expletive yelled in response to the impact as clearly as if she was yelling it right in front of his face. The drell and tattooed merc on either side of her aimed their own weapons towards the balcony to cover her as she stumbled.

“I have to go now. Don't worry about me... I'll make it home when I can. The odds just got a lot better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue between Garrus and his father is copied straight from the Homeworlds comic. You can see the frames here: http://femshepping.tumblr.com/post/100645298189/harpalyce-rheastrasza-mass-effect#notes  
> 


	20. Shepard X

Shepard pulled the blanket right up to her chin as she slid further down the couch. She was toasty warm, and sleep was luring her in despite the fact that the night cycle had only just begun. She let her eyes slowly shut as she sighed in content. For once, she didn't feel guilty about napping. Aria was out with the asari matriarch and wasn't there to bust her balls about anything, and earlier in the day she'd given Bray some possible locations for the new fight club and left everything else up to the batarian.

For the first time in what felt like a decade (Shepard realised that a decade was an accurate time frame), she felt completely and utterly relaxed. Whatever was playing on the tv in front of her dulled to a soothing background hum as her muscles relaxed and she slid pleasantly into sleep.

With her luck, she should've know that she'd be interrupted. Her omni tool beeped offensively loud, and she jerked awake. She lazily reached for the sensor pad that sat just beneath the skin of the back of her wrist and held it to accept the call.

“Mmyeah?” She mumbled without opening her eyes.

“Shepard, there's a situation-” Shepard groaned at Aria's stern tone. The asari ignored it, and continued.

“- in the residential areas on the south side. I've been receiving complaints about gunfire and some mercs doing stupid shit for the last twenty minutes.” Shepard blinked quickly as she waited for her brain to wake up.

“Shepard?”

“Yeah, I'm here, _fucking_ \- just give me a second, will you? Have you sent anyone down to investigate?” Shepard mumbled through a yawn.

“I'm with Benezia at the moment. That's why I'm calling you. Can you sort it out for me? I can't organise anything at the moment.” There was a voice in the background, and then a giggle. Shepard scrunched up her face.

“Aria, are you... are you getting some right now?” Shepard asked in disbelief. Aria tutted, but made no denial.

“No. Not right now, anyway,” Aria dead panned. Shepard slapped her palm against her forehead.

“You better not come home with any more love bites, young lady!” Shepard put on her best mom voice, and Aria tutted again. Shepard could just imagine the asari's epic eye roll.

“I've been forwarding everything to Bray. He's waiting for you at Afterlife. Get there as soon as you can,” Aria ordered before her line went dead.

“ _Get there as soon as you can!_ ” Shepard badly imitated Aria's voice as she threw the blanket off of her. She shuffled sleepily into the armoury and suited up. Anything involving mercs usually required armour, and she wasn't one to get caught unprepared.

\----------

Afterlife was strangely empty considering the time. She waved to a few of the very bored looking asari dancers who were chatting beside the bar as she passed, and they all returned genuine smiles. As dodgy as Afterlife could be, Shepard always made sure that the dancers were safe and had everything they needed, and she'd even gone out for dinner and drinks with a few of them on occasion.

“Excuse me, Shepard? May I have a moment of your time?” A drell suddenly materialised beside her, and she spun to face him.

“Krios, how's it going?” Shepard grinned when she recognised him, then stuck her hand out towards him. He shook her hand firmly whilst giving her a small nod of acknowledgement.

“Very well, thank you. I was hoping I would be able to speak to you about... a personal problem. I feel although it may be an imposition to ask for assistance, I resolved to speak with you nonetheless, as I've heard that your reputation precedes you,” Thane said. Shepard nodded.

“Of course. Walk with me?” Shepard said as she tilted her head towards the viewing box that Aria usually occupied. The drell nodded and moved into step with her.

“What can I do for you?” Shepard knew Thane's history – well, Aria knew Thane's history, which meant Shepard knew it. He had quite a following at the fight club; one hundred and forty two fights, and he was still undefeated. Shepard suppressed a grin when she remembered that those one hundred and forty two victories were won in only four appearances. The drell was practically unstoppable, which was especially impressive due to the respiratory illness he apparently suffered from.

They moved up the stairs as Thane spoke of he and his son's predicament. When they reached the box, Bray immediately spotted Shepard and opened his mouth to speak as he thrust a data-pad towards her. Shepard raised a hand and tilted her head to her right, where Thane was standing.

“Hang on, Bray. I'll be with you in a minute,” Shepard said as she motioned Thane over to sit beside her on the couch so that he could finish his request for help. When he was done, his dark eyes seemed to shine with hope. Shepard had never had a family, and the thought of helping someone reconnect with theirs made her feel warm. Plus, there were a few things that she needed to do on the Citadel that she'd put off long enough.

“I don't mean to cause you any offence, but why ask me of all people for help with this?” Shepard had helped a tonne of Aria's friends (well, acquaintances – Shepard still wasn't sure if Aria actually had any _friends_ ) with their personal problems as a favour to Aria herself; but those contracts had always come directly through Aria.

“I have... friends who have received help from you before. Like I said- they have told me that you are nothing but professional, and I have not heard a single complaint from any of them. I have also seen you participate in the fights at your Pit. You are... adequate.”

“Oh?” Shepard grinned as she leant back against the couch and slung her arm over the top of it. Thane smiled ever so slightly.

“Yes. I believe you are remarkably skilled, in fact. I also believe I can trust you. I offer you a considerable amount of payment for your work, also.”

Shepard frowned in thought. She didn't really care about the payment (even though that was a welcome bonus); as much as she loved the station, she also loathed it and often wished for an excuse to leave it. She often felt like she was homesick, even though she'd never really had a home.

“Sure. I'll do it. What's the time frame on this? I've got some things I need to deal with tonight-” _and tomorrow night_ , she thought but didn't say, “-but after that I'm all yours.” Thane's full lips turned up ever so slightly at one corner.

“The political candidate that Kolyat intends to assassinate does not return to the Citadel from his holiday until Friday, Citadel time. Kolyat will time his arrival to coincide with that.” Shepard squinted as she tried to mentally navigate the time zones. What was it for Omega to the Citadel, again? Add a day minus three hours?

“We have four days to prepare, if we include what is left of today,” Thane supplied upon noticing her struggle. Shepard nodded slowly. It would only take a day to get there, which means they didn't need to leave until the day after tomorrow.

“Excellent. I'll organise a-”

“Shepard, I'm sorry to interrupt, but the situation with the mercs is getting worse. There's been a couple of explosions and a lot of structural damage,” Bray said as he dropped the data-pad into her lap. Shepard sighed and picked it up. She flicked through the surveillance cam footage of burning rubble.

“Has Aria seen this?” Shepard asked without looking up.

“No,” Bray answered.

“Good. Don't show her. You know what she's like with structural damage. Have we got any idea what's happening?” Shepard inquired as she passed the data-pad back to Bray.

“Well, one of the merc recruiters down near the VIP entrance said something about this other merc that's been picking everyone off. Apparently they've got his location, but there's only one entrance to his position and he's not making it easy.”

“Right. Do we know who this merc is?” Shepard asked as she stood. Thane copied her movement.

“From what I've gathered, there's all of this shit going down with a turian named Archangel. Apparently he's got a squad and they've been... cleaning up around the station. The mercs haven't been too happy about that and they're forming an alliance to take them down.” Bray shrugged. Shepard's heart skipped a beat. A turian cleaning up around the station? That sounded like something someone she knew would do. It made her feel silly to think about it, but if it was him, then she needed to help.

“Do you require any help, Shepard? I would be glad to assist,” Thane offered. Shepard side-eyed the drell. She didn't exactly require the help, but she wasn't going to say no to an offer from him. She'd seen him fight, and he was amazing.

“Sure. How long do you need to get geared up?” Shepard asked.

“I can meet you back here in twenty minutes,” The drell replied.

“Great. I'll see to it that you receive a considerable payment, also.” Thane shook his head at Shepard's offer.

“If it is for the greater good of the station, I do not require payment.” Shepard tilted her head to the side. He... _didn't want payment?_ That was the first time she'd ever heard that sentence spoken on Omega. Hell, it was the first time she'd heard that sentence spoken _ever_.

“Alright, Krios. You do this pro-bono, I help you pro-bono. Sound fair?” Shepard offered. The drell stared silently at her for a moment before nodding once.

“I accept your offer. My thanks,” he said courteously.

“Excellent. I'll seee you in twenty minutes, then.” Thane nodded in acknowledgement, then quickly left the VIP box.

“No Massani this time?” Bray asked from the other side of the couch with a slightly raised brow. Shepard grinned.

“Oh, I'm taking him too,” Shepard said as she punched in Zaeed's omni-tool number. Bray sighed in exasperation.

“Those mercs aren't going to know what hit them. Neither are the bulkheads,” he mumbled as he left Shepard to her own devices.

\----------

Shepard cringed as she watched a merc she was pretty sure actually worked for Aria fall to the ground.

“What's that face for?” Zaeed asked as he side-eyed her from is sniping position a few feet to the left of her own.

“Think he was one of Aria's,” she called back as she looked back into her own scope. The mercs below had been worked into a frenzy by the shots from their vantage point. A shot fired out to Shepard's left, and she grinned as Thane landed a perfect headshot on a batarian.

“Nice,” Zaeed commented.

“Like fish in a barrel,” Shepard said as she inhaled deeply, then took down her own batarian. The few remaining mercs scattered and left the platform below.

“Smartest thing they've prob'ly done their entire lives,” Zaeed said as she rocked back onto his heels and began dismantling his sniper rifle. Shepard did the same after glancing over to her drell companion.

“Good work, Krios,” she commented. Thane bowed his head slightly as way of thanks.

“Shepard, they're moving towards the bridge. The security cams around it have been scrambled, but I've been able to hack into a couple of helmet cams,” Bray said in her comm-line.

“How's it looking?” Shepard asked.

“For the mercs? Not that great, Archangel's taking them down pretty efficiently. There's a whole new wave about to move in though, so things could get rough for him. Are you close?”

“Yeah. We're gonna head there now.” Shepard glanced at Zaeed and nodded. Zaeed returned one, and gathered their gear.

“Alright. I'll stay on the line. Be careful.”

“Thanks, Bray,” Shepard said as she rose to her feet.

“Oh, and Shepard? That _was_ one of Aria's mercs. Damn good one too.” Shepard narrowed her eyes at the hint of amusement in Bray's voice.

“ _Shit_ ,” She hissed. Bray chuckled, and then his line went silent.

“Any news?” Thane asked as he moved towards her.

“They're descending on the bridge. We've gotta push forward faster.” She walked between Thane and Zaeed to take the lead, and they followed close behind.

It sounded like Archangel was holding his own, but she didn't want to take any chances. If it was Garrus, she needed to get there as soon as possible to make sure she could get him out of the line of fire safely. If it wasn't Garrus? Well, Archangel sure had some skill, and Shepard was sure she could make use of him somehow. Men backed into corners never refused offers, no matter what species they were.

Shepard hoped the fact that his omni-tool line had been engaged each of the seven times she'd tried to get in contact with him meant that he was just busy and not being shot at by the entirety of Omega's merc population.

\----------

Shepard was glad that she'd sabotaged the mech. If she hadn't, she was certain they would've been overwhelmed. She glanced across the bridge to Thane who was also taking cover behind a large crate, and tilted her head in a silent question. He held up his two fused fingers, and she had no idea whether to count that as one or two o'clock. With the clips whizzing past them, she had no time to get clarification, so she shrugged, and popped out to aim somewhere in between one and two. She fired on two asaris, who had made the mistake of dropping their shields for a moment. When she moved back into cover, Zaeed was beside her.

“Ready to move up?” She asked, and the older man nodded. She nodded at Thane, and they all moved on the count of three. Shepard glanced up to the balcony and managed to catch a glimpse of a distinctly turian shaped helmet behind the scope of a rifle. He hadn't fired on them yet; which is why she yelled numerous expletives in surprise when a concussive round hit her right in her left shoulder. She staggered backwards, and a strong arm immediately steadied her.

“Are you alright?” Thane asked as his hand hovered over the small of her back.

“Yeah,” Shepard replied breathlessly. She glared up at the balcony, but the turian was no longer there. The concussive shot erased any hope that it might have been Garrus up there; he wouldn't have screwed with her like that. Well, she didn't think so, anyway – it didn't seem like his style.

“Let's go meet this asshole,” she growled as she rolled her shoulder until it clicked. They began moving towards the safety of the platform below Archangel's hideout, and just before making it to complete cover, another concussive shot hits Shepard in the same spot.

“What the _fuck!_ ”

\----------

When Garrus took his helmet off and said her name, Shepard stood silently until Zaeed poked his elbow into her side.

“You know this guy?” He asked gruffly. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. This is Garrus. Uh, Garrus Vakarian. He's a... friend of mine.” She stumbled over what word she should use to introduce him; she wasn't sure if what they had was serious enough to be called seeing each other. They'd made no promises of exclusivity, and she didn't want to assume anything, especially not _here_.

“Garrus, this is Zaeed Massani, and this is Thane Krios,” Shepard said as she indicated to both of her companions with her hand. Garrus and Zaeed nodded at each other, and Thane stepped forward to shake his hand. Shepard watched as their alien hands got it first go. She felt a twinge of embarrassment from a memory of trying to slide her hand into Garrus' when they were watching an episode of The X Files together and failing miserably.

In fact, the look he had given her was the same one he was still giving her now. _Smug little shit_.

“What are you... what are you doing here?” Shepard inquired.

“Good to see you too,” Garrus teased.

“I'm just surprised to see you!” Surprise was an understatement.

“You and me both. Still, it's good to see a friendly face. Killing mercs is hard work, especially on my own,” Garrus said as he dipped his head. She might not know much about turian facial expressions, but the circles of flesh around his eyes look darker than usual. On his own? Where was his squad? He must have been caught unprepared.

“You nailed me good a couple times, by the way,” Shepard said as she rolled her shoulder back again. Aria could say what she wanted about her scrappy old armour, but it was still in good nick; if she was wearing something from Aria's armoury her shoulder would've no doubt horribly dislocated upon the concussive round's impact. She didn't have many good things to say about the Alliance, but she was willing to admit that they outfitted their soldiers well.

“Concussive rounds only. No harm done. Didn't want the mercs getting suspicious.”

Shepard eyed him suspiciously.

“Uh huh,” she replied.

“If I wanted to do more than take your shields down, I'd have done it.” Shepard's cheeks flushed instantly, and she was glad Thane and Zaeed are standing a few paces behind her.

“Besides, you were taking your sweet time. I needed to get you moving,” Garrus added as he tapped his talons against the armour on his thigh.

“Right. So when did you start calling yourself Archangel?” It's too hard to resist teasing him, so she doesn't. At least his nickname sounds a hell of a lot more impressive than _The Butcher_.

“It's just a name the locals gave me. For all my good deeds. I don't mind it, but please... it's just Garrus to you.” Shepard nods in response, but she makes a mental note to bring it up later; especially with the way he cleared his throat in obvious embarrassment at the mention of the nickname.

“Alright. So how'd you manage to piss off every merc organisation in the Terminus Systems?” She asked.

“It wasn't easy. I really had to work at it. I am amazed that they teamed up to fight me. They must really hate me.” When he speaks, there's something in his eyes that doesn't sit right with Shepard. He's joking, but the mirth doesn't seem to reach his eyes. He looks... scared.

“Well, we got here, but I don't think getting out will be as easy,” Shepard sighed as she glanced around the room.

“No, it won't. That bridge has saved my life... funnelling all those witless idiots into scope,” Garrus said as he rose from the couch and moved towards the balcony.

“But, it works both ways. They'll slaughter us if we try to get out that way,” Garrus continued as he inclined his head towards the direction of the bridge.

“Just waiting doesn't seem like a good option. Got any other suggestions?” Shepard asked. Thane and Zaeed move closer as Shepard speaks in order to listen to any of Garrus' suggestions.

“This place has held them off so far, and with the three of you... I suggest we hold this location, wait for a crack in their defences, and take our chances. It's not a perfect plan, but it's a plan,” Garrus said as he peered out over the balcony. Shepard glanced at the turian.

“How'd you let yourself get into this position, anyway?” She asked.

“My feelings got in the way of my better judgement. It's a long story. I'll make you a deal – you get me out of here alive, and I'll tell you the whole damn thing,” Garrus responded as he re-positioned his rifle in his hands. Shepard shrugged.

“All right, let's get ready. They'll be back soon,” Shepard replied.

“Yeah, that they will. Let's see what they're up too,” Garrus mumbled as he moved closer to the balcony. Shepard waits beside him as he uses the scope of his rifle to observe the level below.

“Hmm, looks like they know their infiltration team failed. Take a look. Scouts, Eclipse I think,” Garrus said as he handed the rifle over to Shepard. It's heavy as hell, and she has to steel her jaw to pretend she's not straining under the weight of it's modifications. If she thought the grenade launcher on her back was heavy – well, she was wrong.

When she looks through the scope, there's a plethora of mechs. Shepard lines up a shot, then takes it. The mech goes down with a perfect head shot.

“More than scouts, one less now though,” Shepard informs Garrus with a grin.

“Indeed. We better get ready. I'll stay up here. I can do a lot of damage from this vantage point. You? You can do what you do best,” Garrus informs her. Shepard readies her gun, then tilts her head from side to side to even out her neck.

“You guys on board?” Shepard said as she turned back to Thane and Zaeed. The fact that they've already taken up position further down the balcony answers her question.

\----------

Things had gone to shit. Thane had received a large graze in his side from a pistol wielding krogan whilst trying to seal the second shutter, and Shepard had received a hard knock to the head from a vorcha that had left her still seeing stars if she moved her head too quickly twenty minutes after.

Neither of those things had anything on the gunship. They were getting absolutely _obliterated_. If they didn't act soon, the furniture that was their only hope for cover was going to get obliterated too.

“Shepard!” Zaeed shouted across from his cover. Shepard swore as she fumbled with her grenade launcher.

“ _Fuck!_ I can't get it-” Shepard growled in frustration at the safety lock that refused to budge. Gunfire and yelling sounded around her, and the deafening hum of the gunship wasn't helping her concentration at all.

“Shepard! Need that grenade launcher!” Garrus shouted from further down down the couch that they were both using for cover.

“I'm tryi-” A blast hit the couch; splitting it in two. Shepard yelped as she slid backwards and slammed the back of her head against the floor again. Even though her helmet absorbed most of the impact, it still threw her off for a moment. The weapons fire around her continued as she rolled onto her stomach, and tried to crawl towards Zaeed's cover.

“You think you can screw with the Blue Suns? This ends now!” The obnoxious Tarak boomed through his loudspeaker.

“Sounds like a right cunt,” Zaeed commented before popping up from cover and firing on the ship.

Shepard snorted in agreement with Zaeed as she finally got the safety latch to click back. She got to her knees, and peered over the crate.

She was just in time to see Garrus go down. She could only fire one grenade at the ship before it turned it's attention to her, and she had to collapse back into cover. She glanced at Garrus' motionless body that had been pushed beside the crate that she was using for cover from the sheer force of whatever he was hit with. For the first time since she'd walked across that bridge, she truly felt fear.

“Garrus! _Garrus!_ ” Shepard shouted over the ship's increasing barrage of clips. Garrus didn't respond – the only movement coming from him in the form of his visor flashing red.

“He's not looking good, Shepard,” Zaeed commented as he peered around her at the turian. Shepard shot him a glare. There was a short lapse in fire – probably from the guns on the ship overheating, Shepard assumed – and she took her chance. She stood, and fired off all eight grenades. They collided with the ship in clusters of fire, causing the ship to hover unevenly, but it still didn't go down.

“Fuck!” Shepard yelled as she dropped the launcher to the ground and took up her gun. Zaeed and Thane threw a grenade at almost exactly the same time as Shepard resumed her assault, and it was enough to finally take Tarak and his ship down. It dropped out of sight – then exploded on the level below. The force of it shook the level, and Shepard was once again thrown to the ground.

She was only an arms reach away from Garrus now.

Shepard scrambled onto her knees and over to him; almost slipping in the widening pool of his blood as she did so.

“Garrus!” She shrieked as she gripped his shoulder to roll him over. She gasped when she saw his face. The lower right side of his face was hanging loosely from his face; the mandible almost completely detached. When she moved her hands from his shoulder to try and hold his face together, they were covered in his blood.

“Garrus!” She tried again; her voice hoarse with the realisation that he probably wasn't going to make it. Fuck, his _face_.

His eyes flickered open- slowly at first, then his eyes went wide as he gasped for air. Garrus reached out for his rifle, and pulled it close to his body. Shepard placed a hand over his own to stop him as he glanced around wildly. He opened his mouth and blood sputtered out.

“No, no, don't speak, Garrus. Shh. Just stay still. _Shit_ ,” Shepard hissed as she moved her hands back to his face in another attempt to hold his mangled face back in place.

“We're going to get you out of here, Garrus, just hold on!” Shepard reassured him as she glanced up at Zaeed.

“I need you to radio Bray. Tell him he needs to make sure that Mordin's clinic is ready for him,” Shepard commanded. Zaeed nodded, and immediately brought up his omni-tool. Garrus began jerked violently, and Shepard down at him with wide eyes. He keeps trying to speak, but nothing more than a sickening gurgle comes out.

“Thane, can you help me?” Shepard asked the drell desperately. Without a word of complaint, the drell dropped to his knees and placed his hands on Garrus' shoulder to keep him still.

“I've called. Bray's sending a medic shuttle right away, but I don't think he's gonna make it,” Zaeed said. Shepard turned to him with a venomous expression.

“Shut up! Shut the _fuck_ up, Zaeed! He's going to be fine!” Shepard shrieked at the merc, who raised his eyebrows in surprise at her hysterical reaction. She'd been in similar situations before, but she'd never felt as panicked as she did now. Her chest felt tight and her gut was twisted with the thought that maybe Zaeed's right.

\----------

An excruciating six hours passed before Mordin emerged from the operating room, and Shepard had to look away for a moment when she catches sight of the nurses covered in blood in the operating room before the door swings shut again.

“Vakarian will be scarred, but things look good. All things considered,” Mordin informed her as he pulled the small sterile hat from the his head. It comforts Shepard that that is not covered in blood, at least.

“How bad?” Shepard asked.

“Mandible ninety nine percent severed. Nerves in right side of face likely to not function again. Many teeth needed replacing. Brain and eye left undamaged, however. Pain will persist for an extended amount of time after recovery, however turians are resilient. Will need to keep him in for around a week, during which he will be unconscious,” Mordin said cheerily. Shepard raises an eyebrow at his unperturbed tone, then sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

“How much?” She asked. Mordin tapped his fingers against his chin as he mumbled numbers to himself. "Hmmm. Reconstructive work, cybernetics..." the salarian continued.  
  
Shepard waved her hand in the air.

“Just... just bill it to me again,” she ordered.

“Certainly,” Mordin nodded.

“Oh, hey Mordin, did you get any other mercs brought in? Ones who weren't gang affiliated? Or have you heard of any at some of the other clinics?” Shepard asked. She'd found Garrus, but so far, there'd been no sign of the rest of his team.

“No, no one has been brought here. Seems that there is more death than injury today,” Mordin observed with a smile before returning to the operating room. Shepard dragged her hands down her face, then plopped back down into a seat. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. It was a huge relief to hear that Garrus was doing ok, but she still hadn't quite managed to shake the worry that refused to leave her chest.

Just as Shepard had finally found a position that was mildly comfortable, her comm piece in her hear beeped. Shepard raised her hand to the cartilage behind her ear and pressed against the skin to activate the receptor.

“Shepard, it's me,” Aria said.

“Hi me, it's Shepard,” Shepard replied flatly. Normally she'd think her own joke was hilarious, but not even Aria's responding irritated grunt gave her satisfaction.

“I need you to keep your word with Krios on his request,” Aria went straight to business. Shepard glanced at the door where Garrus' body lay just metres from her.

“I can't, Aria. I've got to-”

“Shepard. I _need_ you to do this for me,” Aria said sternly. Shepard scrunched up her face.

“Excuse me? I do a fuck-tonne of shit for you. Don't you think I've done enough? Have someone else do it. Get Lita to do it – she's good,” Shepard said. She needed to stay in case Garrus woke up or his squad mates came to find him, and Lita was the next best thing to Shepard – the human was a little bit younger than Shepard, but she'd been on Omega all of her life and had been through some heavy shit, but she still retained a mostly paragon moral compass. If it was a trustworthy heavy hitter that Thane needed, he wouldn't be disappointed with her.

Aria sighed.

“Look. I know I ask you to do 'a fucktonne of shit' for me, but have I ever actually forced you to do these things? I-”

“Yes,” Shepard interjected. Aria ignored her.

“You've always been welcome to say no, you know that. You're under no obligation to me, Shepard,” Aria continued.

“Ok, then I'm refusing this one. Send. Lita,” Shepard repeated. Aria made a frustrated growling noise, and Shepard prepared herself for an onslaught of guilt-tripping.

“Jesus, what has gotten in to you, Shepard? No. I am not sending Lita for this. You need to go. Krios is a valuable ally to have, and I need the risk of fuck up as minimised as possible, hence you needing to do this,” Aria rambled.

“You need the risk minimised? _You?_ ” Shepard challenged. She squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples. Her concussion was too bad to deal with Aria's demands right now – her patience had been completely depleted by the pain.

“You know what I mean. My allies are your allies, too,” Aria reminded her.

“Shepard? I've got your account ready,” a receptionist called from across the room.

“What, you're paying for every sorry case across Omega now?” Aria jibed. Shepard gritted her teeth, but said nothing. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all, she repeated to herself in her mind. It wasn't a mantra she couldn't always abide by, but she did her goddamn best.

“Look. I'll double the payload. I'll count it as a personal favour from me. I'll let you have the house to yourself for a fucking month. I'll let you pick the music at Afterlife for a year. Just fucking – _please_ , Shepard. I'm... I'm begging you,” Aria admitted in disgust.

“You already owe me about fifty five personal favours, Aria,” Shepard said. She neglected to mention the fact that she wasn't actually going to be getting paid anything from Thane - Aria didn't need to know.

“You forget that you owe me a similar amount,” Aria snapped. Shepard groaned loudly. An asari across the room with a bandage around her crest gave her a concerned glance. Shepard rolled her eyes, then glanced towards the operating room door again. She had been spending a lot of cash lately, and she was going to have to spend an awful lot if Garrus was to get the care that he needed. If he was going to be out for a week – well, she could go for a few days, couldn't she? She had faith in Mordin's medical ability, despite his somewhat questionable way of doing things.

“Fine,” Shepard pouted.

“Thank you. I'll let Krios know that you will still be assisting him,” Aria said. Shepard could hear the self satisfied grin in the asari's voice, and in that moment, all she wanted to do was strangle someone.

“Whatever,” Shepard mumbled as she cut off the call. She took a few moments to sit in silence, before rising to meet with the receptionist.

He wouldn't even know that she was gone... right?


End file.
